High School Never Ends, A Remake
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: Remake of Part 1 of the Main HSNE Trilogy. Rated "M" for suggestive themes, language and 1 dark character. All AH, OOC; added in are some OCs of my own. Don't like, don't have to read it.
1. Arriving to Meet The Players

**Hello everyone! Welcome once again to another story of mine!**

**But, this story is probably going to shock someone on here…**

**This is the rewrite of High School Never Ends! **

**Okay, before any of you start throwing virtual knives at my head, I need to explain:**

**_~So, for the past few weeks or so – whenever I had put up the poll for this situation – I have been thinking of new ideas for the rewrite of HSNE, if it were ever to come to this decision. I have also been asking many reviewers that I have come to know, whether I should rewrite the story and make a new one. A reviewer gave me an idea; why not just keep the old version up, and place the new one up somewhere separate. And so, this happened!~_**

**My friends on FanFiction have said that if I rewrote HSNE, then they would be supporting me every step of the way. :D**

**So, here's the summary for the rewrite:**

**_~Forks Spartan Academy – one of the most highly respected schools in the area. But, there's one little technicality; this school is for boys only! Not for long, that is… One girl decided to speak out against that problem, and her name is Bella Swan. She won the battle and now, FSA will now allow girls into the school. But, what the girls didn't know when they arrived on campus is that all of the guys have been itching to see a girl walk onto their turf. That's when the chaos begins. Join in on the adventure for Bella Swan as she and other girls all experience the High School experience of FSA, for everyone will undergo dating, cheating, love, and pranks/high jinks galore! Will Bella and two other girls fall for the three worst men on campus – the three players of the school? Or, will they break their cheating habits when girls storm upon campus? Will something be revealed everyday?~_**

**Sounds like a good summary? **

**Well, let's begin already. :D**

**(TEMP Title – maybe!)**

**Music:**

**_~High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup (Theme Song)~_**

* * *

**High School Never Ends – A Remake**

**Chapter ONE**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" I jumped in surprise when I heard my father shout my name. "What, dad?" I asked him breathlessly, feeling the need to restart my stuttered breath and my stuttering heart. "Oh, sorry sweetie. You seemed deep in thought again. Anyways, we're here at your new school." My dad explained, grumbling.

My dad did have point; while he was driving me to my new personal doom – Forks Spartan Academy – I had been thinking of a lot of heavy things, at least to me that is. I moved down from Seattle, Washington, away from my petite mother to live with my stubborn yet strong father in Forks. They've been divorced for awhile, but were still friends time to time.

Anyways, while I was staying at my dad's house during the summer, getting used to living here, my dad was arguing with me where to go. Lots of people around town have been talking about the school, Forks Spartan Academy, saying that it's a really excellent school and what not. I told my dad that I wanted to Forks Spartan Academy – that's where he exploded. He kept saying that he didn't want me near a bunch of boys and when I argued that there are other girls at the school, he surprised me by saying,

"Bella, there aren't any other girls at that school because it's an ALL BOYS school!"

At first, I was laughing at my dad, thinking that he was just messing with me. But then, when I saw that his serious expression wouldn't go away, I knew that he was serious. This school was sexist; why make it an all boys school? Did this school think that the guys were smarter than any girl? I mean, sure if there were girls at the school, then the guys would get "distracted" from us, since most men are pigs.

I asked my mom – since she's a lawyer – if we could fight against the school's sexist rules, and she agreed with me. Other mom's apparently also wanted their daughters at that school and so it started the girls protest against FSA. It was brought to court and we won the battle. So now, the school was allowing girls inside the school.

My dad again called my name, letting my thoughts drift off elsewhere. "Bella, didn't you hear me? We're here." He said again, looking over to my left. I turned to my left as well, getting my first glimpse of the school.

The first building that I saw was very tall and had four to five stories of it. It was also made up of starch red bricks, stacked upon one another. A gigantic circular water fountain sat in front of the school. Willows, spruces and pines lined the edges of the school yard, where I only saw a few boys sitting underneath their shade from the rare sun of Forks.

My dad helped me get my luggage and bags out of the car before he set them off to the side. He stood in front of me, glaring every few seconds at the school behind me. "Dad, I'll be fine. I'll have other girls here with me." I assured him, hugging him. He hugged me back awkwardly; my dad was never the one for showing familial affections.

"Just please call me if you're having problems and you can come back home." He told me, stroking my hair in a fatherly way. Another thing about the school is that it's almost like a college – there are dorms behind the school for students to sleep in. There are at least two large dorms, all occupied by guys, but now since there are going to be girls coming in, the guys of the second dorm are now moved into the first one, where the guys have to share rooms like us.

"I will dad. Can't you trust me?" I asked him jokingly, laughing slightly. He shook his head but chuckled with me.

Two other cars stopped behind my dad's, both expensive cars. The car that was behind my dad's car was a black Mercedes Benz. The passenger door opened, where a girl that was pixie size skipped out. She had inky black, spiky short hair with stormy grey eyes. She wore a baby blue t-shirt that was underneath a jean jacket, and with dark jeans and black wedge sandals to go with it. It made me feel highly embarrassed for my simply black polo shirt and black skinny jeans with my black converse.

A man with blond, slicked back hair stepped out of the driver's side, wearing a blue button down shirt with a tie and black dress pants, along with black dress shoes. I'm assuming that that man may be the girl's father. He helped her get out her luggage, then they both stood by us. "Hello!" the girl piped at me, beaming. She came to my shoulders of my 5'6" frame. "Alice…" Alice's father scolded, narrowing his green eyes down at her.

"Sorry dad…" she trailed off sheepishly, looking down at the ground. "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen." The man, Carlisle, said to my father, extending his hand. "My name's Charlie Swan. I believe you are the well respected doctor at Forks Hospital; am I wrong?" my dad greeted him back, shaking Carlisle's hand.

My dad and Carlisle talked with each other, while Alice approached me. "Hi! I'm Alice! What's your name?" Alice asked me excitedly. "Um, Bella." I told her, blushing from her excited mood. "Oh, Bella. Sounds like a beautiful name! I have a feeling that we're going to be the best of friends." Alice stated, still beaming. I smiled back at her; her cheerful mood was contagious.

The second car's passenger door opened, where my self esteem dropped. Out stepped a tall, statuesque girl with long, flowing blond hair while her eyes were concealed from sunglasses. She wore a fitting blood red blouse that had frills at the neckline, while she wore dark denim jeans with red high heels. The driver's door opened, revealing a man that looked similar to Carlisle, but his bright blue eyes were the difference between them.

"Ah, Mr. Hale. I see that your daughter will now be enrolling here. How's your son, Jasper?" Carlisle asked Mr. Hale when he joined them. "He's doing fine, though he still likes to do daredevil stunts like his friends. I'm sure he'll at least helped his sister around the school." Mr. Hale replied; looks like this Jasper guy is in this school and I'm guessing the girl is his sister. She walked over to us, towering a little over me, and a lot over Alice.

"Hi!" Alice piped, looking up at the girl. She removed her sunglasses, revealing bright blue eyes that matched her father's. "Hi." She replied warily, looking down at me and Alice with suspicious eyes. "My name's Alice, and this is Bella." Alice introduced us to the girl, still smiling.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." She stated, a small smile beginning to form. "Oh, now I know you. You're the girl who fought for girls' rights to go to this school." Rosalie said, jutting her thumb down at me. I nodded, blushing still. She laughed and patted my shoulder, smiling. "No need to be embarrassed or frightened by me, Bella. I'm perfectly harmless when it comes to meeting new people. Just don't get on my bad side." She warned, smirking. Again I nodded, relaxing.

"Well, we'll let you girls go now." Carlisle stated; he, my dad and Rosalie's father each gave us a hug before they got into their cars a drove off. When they left, more cars came, where more girls arrived here on the campus.

"So, I heard that your brother is here?" I asked Rosalie when we began making our way into the school yard with other girls behind us. "Yep; I should also warn you though. He and his friends are idiots when it comes to dares, so watch out for them." She told Alice and I, shaking her head.

The guys who were out here in the school yard began to take notice of us girls, and were starting to gawk at us. Some stood and ran off – probably to tell the other guys in this school that the girls have arrived. We reached the back of the school, where the dorms came into view. We've been told that each level – four levels in all – represent the years of the school. Freshman at the bottom, Sophomores at the second level, Juniors at the third level (us) and finally, Seniors at the top.

All of the girls began going to their assigned rooms, and thankfully, Rosalie, Alice and I were roommates. "Oh, this is going to be exciting; all us in the same dorm room!" Alice squealed when we walked into our dorm. It was pretty large, with four queen beds on both sides of the room. A mini fridge was off to the side, next to a closet. Next to each bed had dressers for our clothes, since the closet wasn't big enough for us to place ALL of our clothes in there.

"I call this bed!" Rosalie shouted, running before plopping down on the largest queen bed. "Hey, no fair!" Alice whined, stomping over to Rosalie's bed. I don't see why she's complaining; our beds were actually pretty big, enough to fit two people snuggly. "Alice, all of our beds are big enough." I pointed out for her, laughing. "But this one is the biggest." She now whined at me, pouting while pointing a finger at Rosalie.

A few minutes later, another girl came into our room. She was as tall as me, with dark hair that pulled back in a ponytail. She had dark eyes hidden behind square black glasses that sort of went with her white polo shirt that had a black sweater vest over it, along with her dark navy blue jeans and her black ballet flats.

"Um, hi…" the girl said when she entered the room. "Hi." I greeted her back, walking over to her. "I was assigned to this room." The girl explained, blushing. "Well, hi. My name is Bella. This is Alice and Rosalie." I said, pointing to Alice and Rosalie when I said their names. "I'm Angela." The girl said, smiling at me.

She took the last bed that was beside mine. After we had our stuff all unpacked and put away, the four of us left the dorm room and went outside. It was the beginning of our new school year and so all of us had a day to get used to the school.

When we went back to the front of the school, there were a lot of boys outside now. Girls were traveling in groups like us, staying as far from some of the boys. "Do the boys have a disease?" Angela asked me when we were walking around. "I don't know. I think it's kind of funny that the girls are avoiding the guys." I told her, smirking.

"Rosalie!" a deep voice shouted out from in front of us. We stopped when three guys came up to us. The first boy that I saw was almost an exact copy of Rosalie – blond hair that was messy and covered his bright blue eyes. He had the same pale skin like Rosalie's, Alice's and mine, and he was the same height as Rosalie. He wore a blue t-shirt with dark jeans and shoes. The second guy had the body of a weight lifter, with dark curly hair and brown eyes that would make a girl melt. He wore a grey sweater with black jeans and dark shoes. Both Rosalie and Alice couldn't keep their eyes off the two guys – Rosalie on the body lifter and Alice on Rosalie's brother, I assumed.

But me, I couldn't keep my eyes off of the last guy. He looked about 5'9", with pale skin. He had coppery/bronze hair that was messy, but perfectly messy, like "I-just-rolled-out-of-bed" hair. His eyes were to die for – a dark, mesmerizing emerald green that seemed to stare into my soul when he looked back at me. He wore a black t-shirt that clung to his strong, well muscled chest, while his runner lithe legs were being fit snug into dark jeans, and his feet were in black converse. His face was touch worthy like his hair – chiseled, angular and manly. His nose was rather large, but he could pull it off. His arms were pretty muscled like his friends, his hands stuffed into his pockets casually. He also had a light stubble of his jaw line, making him look even more manly than ever.

"Jasper." Rosalie stated to the guy that looked like her, taking her eyes off of the body builder for a second. "Who are your friends, sis?" Jasper asked her, his eyes straying away from Alice's. Rosalie glared at her brother, but otherwise introduced us. "This is Bella, Alice and Angela." She told him, pointing to us when she said our names. "Bella, Alice, Angela, this is Jasper my brother." she began, pointing to Jasper, who smiled. She stopped when she got to the other two.

"I'm guessing you never met these two, Rosalie. This is Emmett and Edward." Jasper teased his sister, pointing to them when he said their names. Edward, the one who looked like Adonis, smiled crookedly over in my direction; something about that smile just screamed, "I'm cocky and I know you want me." Oh great, a player…

Both Emmett and Jasper smiled the same smile at Rosalie and Alice, and with that, the three of us glared. All of us told each other that we hated men who were players. Angela, feeling awkward, sheepishly hid behind me. "Who knew your sister knew this little angel." Edward whispered loudly to Jasper, looking over at me, smiling and winking in my direction. I growled and almost went towards him, ready to wipe that smirk off, when Alice stopped me, glaring at Emmett and Edward.

"Hey, little sis. I didn't recognize it was you until Rosie introduced you." Emmett stated, smiling in her direction. Little sis? What the hell? "Rosie?" Rosalie questioned Emmett menacingly, snarling in Emmett's direction. I gave Alice a confused glance and she gave me one back, silently saying, "I explain later."

"Well, I guess it was nice meeting all of you pigs," I began, smirking when I saw their shocked faces. "But my lady friends and I have more important matters to deal with." I added, glaring at Edward and his friends. Hopefully Rose won't get mad at me for calling her brother a pig. "Like what? Going to get gussyed up for us?" Emmett asked cockily, smirking again and getting over his shock.

Both Rosalie and I growled and again tried to punch these two, but Alice stopped us. "Shut the hell up, _Emmy. _See all of you later – not." Alice growled, dragging us away. Emmett seemed shocked by Alice's nickname for him, but glared at her and stalked away with Edward and Jasper following after him. Edward sent one last wink in my direction, fueling my anger even more. "Alice, what was with Emmett calling you his little sister?" I asked her, growling and snarling just a bit. "I may have forgot to mention that Edward and Emmett are my brothers and that they go to this school." Alice said, before adding, "Adoptive brothers though."

"May, Alice?" Rosalie snarled, crossing her arms. Alice frowned and I stopped them from fighting with each other; we're supposed to be new friends and I didn't want them already fighting. "Look, let's make a deal with each other." Angela suggested, speaking up. "Since this school never had girls before, the boys are bound to be all players. So, let's just make a deal; we must promise each other to not fall for one of these guys at this school." Angela explained, placing her hand in the center of our little circle.

I stuck my hand in there; no way was I going to fall for a player when I've already went through it – I'll explain later when it comes to it. Alice then stuck her hand in next, and finally Rosalie did the same. "We promise to not fall in love with a player on this campus." We all said at the same time, smiling at one another.

* * *

**Extremely short beginning, I know! **

**So, was it good enough for all of you? **

**Here's something to clear up something I guess:**

**_~The story of this HSNE will be somewhat similar to the old one, except most of characters will be undergoing new changes. As you can see, Edward, Jasper and Emmett are already OOC, and so will Rosalie, Alice and Bella. Most of the characters – all same from the old version of HSNE – will be the same, but some may or may not, change throughout the story.~_**

**I have a ton of ideas already for this new version, but I need all of you to tell me whether this new version already sounds good or not! Without your personal opinions and reviews, I probably won't be able to reveal said ideas. **

**Also, I need some help. If you readers would be nice enough and if you know any, can you tell me some cocky/perverted pick up lines for Edward, Jasper and Emmett, then some snappy/witty comebacks for Bella, Alice and Rosalie? Since the guys are players and they want the girls, then I need them to have some cheesy, perverted pick up lines for them and then I need some comebacks for them as well, since they won't give into them so easily. **

**Plus, this story will be lots more musical and more OOC – as you can see. The girls of the school will be cockteasers and I mostly envisioned that during the school year, the girls and the guys will at least sing more than they did in the old version of HSNE.**

**So, reviews – nice or light critique – are really appreciated for me and my Beta Reader, and be honest about this new version of HSNE! **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(By the way: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I loved all the gifts I got for my Christmas, and I hope that your holiday - whether you celebrate Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa - went well!)**


	2. First Day of School!

**Hello once again, everyone, to a wonderful new chapter of High School Never Ends, A Remake!**

**I hope none of you are mad at me for redoing this story, but as I had said in the previous chapter, the original version of HSNE will still be up and posted and everything, so if you don't like this one, you can still know that the old one is still there on my profile.**

_**Recap of Chapter ONE:**_

_**~The girls have finally arrived on FSA, and already met the notorious trio of one of the many players on campus. And, each has sworn off player men. Now, how will the girls deal with facing players during their classes? Will new secrets be discovered during the day?~**_

**Don't worry though; many of the characters will most likely not be replaced, for each of them holds a key part in their roles for Reality of Our Lives, and so, the Remake will also have old characters and key events that also affect the group in the sequel. Such as Joshua and James – now those two will definitely need to stay in the remake, for I have a huge twist for Reality of Our Lives… ;)**

**But, now is not the time to be talking about that story; must stay focused on this one. XD**

**I'll at least tell you this – this Remake will be more musical-ish since really, I envisioned the story to go with them singing a lot of songs in here. Sounds like something already? Let me tell you – sounds like High School Musical for some reason? XD**

**Don't worry; I most likely will not place musical/broadway songs here in the story, because really, I mostly listened to somewhat modern and usual-everyday music while I typed up the first version of HSNE.**

**Now, I'm rambling. Let's begin already. XD**

* * *

_**Chapter TWO**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I felt as if someone was shaking my bed, causing me to bounce and jostle in my sleep slightly. "Bella! Wake up!" A high-pitched voice squealed loudly from above me, where I winced from the noise. "Alice… can't I sleep in?" I whined, trying to curl up and disappear from the ball of energy who still hasn't stopped jumping above me.

"No, Bella. It's the first day of school already, and we need to get ready." Rosalie's voice sounded off somewhere behind Alice. Groaning again, I sat up in my bed. I yawned and stretched after Alice had hopped off my bed finally, and saw that she and Rosalie were already dressed.

Alice wore a black and white ruffled tank top of sorts with a black lace shrug over it. She also wore a grey short skirt with a black belt looped through the belt loops, along with wearing black and white high heel shoes that had little black bows on the top of the shoes. She also had a black butterfly ring and black earrings to go with her outfit.

Rosalie wore a colored navy blue that was close to a black, shirt with white skinny jeans while also wearing black ankle lace up boots to go with it. She had a black bracelet and a dark purple – again close to a black – ring.

Alice dragged me out of my cozy bed, while Rosalie did the same thing with Angela, and there, they had us shower before they made us get dressed in the outfits that they chose for us. Angela's out was a grey sweater with white jeans and knit, white UGG boots. She had a cashmere, sequined scarf around her neck, and she had a black elegant looking ring on her finger.

Alice's outfit for me was a grey sweater with a black and grey striped scarf, with black skinny jeans. My outfit also had black knit UGG boots that came a bit past my ankles, while I wore a black heart shaped necklace, along with oval shaped ring, where the gem was dark purple, closely resembling black.

"Alice? Why are we wearing various shades of black?" Angela asked Alice when we reached the first floor of our dorms. "Because, it represents elegance and class, which is something the guys lack in." Alice explained, smirking at her answer. We laughed at her statement, agreeing. If these boys were going to be players, we'll be making sure they won't get to us.

We stepped outside of the dorms, to see some of the girls, along with mostly boys, were awake and dressed for the first day of classes. We began walking towards the main building of the school, ignoring some of the gawking stares from the boys. Some who were too cocky began cat calling us, but we ignored them.

We walked past the rows of lockers in the hallway and saw that the main office was just around the corner. Just as we got to the door and Rosalie was about to open the door, another pale hand shot out to open it as well. We looked up before glaring; it was Jasper, Edward and Emmett. Jasper was dressed in a white button down shirt with dark jeans and black sneakers. Emmett was dressed in a dark grey sweater that fit too snuggly around his huge build, along with black jeans and black sneakers.

Once again, Edward was dressed perfectly. He wore a black shirt that also fit perfectly over his chiseled chest, with fitting black jeans and black boots. Each had a black wristband/sweat band thing. Edward looked over in my direction and once again, smiled that cocky grin of his. I glared back at him, feeling that I just wanted to kick him where it hurts, just to see that little smile disappear.

"Hello again, ladies." Edward greeted us in a silky smooth, velvety voice, probably trying to woo us with his charm already. In response, we backed away and huffed, crossing our arms over our chests. Jasper and Emmett were looking in Alice's and Rosalie's direction with a cocky grin that couldn't match Edward's exactly – _Ah! What am I thinking?! Do not say that all dreamily! These three are huge players and you need to stay away from them so you won't get hurt again! _

"So, what brings you four to the main office?" Emmett asked, smirking Rosalie's way. "We were here to collect our schedules, thank you very much." Alice answered for Rosalie, glaring at her adoptive brother's face. "What a coincidence, so are we!" Jasper exclaimed with exaggerated excitement. I rolled my eyes, saying, "Yeah, sure."

We glared at one another, seeing who would go in first. Finally, Rosalie grabbed the door forcefully and wrenched it open – thus hitting her brother who was standing behind the door, in the face. "Ow!" Jasper yelped, clutching his face in two hands, stumbling backwards. Alice, Angela and I snickered at his pain, before we followed into the office after Rosalie.

Soon afterwards, after we got our schedules, we walked outside to see that the trio was still there, with Jasper still clutching his nose. "Ow, shit…" Jasper cursed. "Ah, ah, ah, Jasper! Remember what dad said about cursing?" Rosalie taunted, wagging her finger disapprovingly in her brother's direction; us girls again giggled and snickered.

"I have good enough reason to curse, Rose. You fucking slammed the door into my nose! What the hell?!" Jasper hissed at his sister, removing his hands so we could see his bright red nose. "Let's just say that that sign means we're not falling for your ways." Rosalie clarified, sneering at the boys while she, along with us following shortly after, crossed our arms over our chests like earlier.

"What ever do you mean, Rosie?" Emmett asked innocently, before he snickered, Edward snickering as well. "It means that we're not falling for you damn player ways." I answered for Rosalie, snarling slightly. Edward's smirk now turned into a full-blown grin after I snarled slightly.

"How can you think we're players, ladies?" Edward asked back innocently like his brother, pouting. "One, you're boys. Two, your hormones are bound to be raging. And finally, I know this since I've found playboy bunny magazines underneath your bed back home." Alice answered smugly, watching Edward's and Emmett's horrified faces with satisfaction.

"Now, just leave us alone for the rest of the school year, and we won't have problems." Rosalie stated menacingly, before she began strutting away, with Alice mirroring her. Angela and I didn't bother doing that, since we didn't have the same hips or curves like Rosalie – or even Alice.

"You ladies won't be able to stay away from us! We can promise you that!" Emmett shouted from behind us, earning some stares from both boys and girls that were filling the hallways. "I doubt it!" I yelled back, laughing at their attempts in still trying to get us.

**---**

"Okay, one…" Alice began. "Two…" Rosalie added. "Three!" we all shouted at the same time, flipping over our schedules. "Let's compare, ladies." Rosalie said, with all of us pointing and looking at our schedules.

_**Bella's Schedule**_

**_1__st__ Period: Math_**

**_2__nd__ Period: English_**

**_3__rd__ Period: Spanish_**

**_4__th__ Period: Free Period_**

**_5__th__ Period: 1__st__ Lunch (Juniors and Seniors – Drama)_**

**_6__th__ Period: 2__nd__ Lunch (Juniors and Seniors – Drama)_**

**_7__th__ Period: 3__rd__ Lunch (Seniors – Music)_**

**_8__th__ Period: Biology_**

**_9__th__ Period: Specials (Art, Music, P.E.)_**

"Oh, yay! Bella, we have 2nd, 7th and 9th together!" Alice squealed happily, hugging me with one arm. "We have only have 1st and 9th together – along with 7th." Rosalie said glumly, but still hugged me. "I have 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th and 9th with you, Bella." Angela murmured, smiling in my direction. "Oh, duh, we also have 5th and 6th with you too, Bella." Alice added, smacking her forehead playfully.

"At least I won't be alone in my classes." I whispered, smiling at my friends. A shrill bell rang in the hallways, causing us to wince. We headed over to our lockers, just double checked our combinations, then went to our first classes with our bags – black of course – slung over our shoulders.

Rosalie and I found the Math classroom, and sat down where mostly all of the girls were sitting at. The boys sat at the other side of the classroom; among them were Edward and Emmett, who were winking and smirking in our direction. Our math teacher – Mr. Varner – came into the classroom, a stern look on his face. "Boys, stop sending goo-goo eyes in the girls' direction." He boomed at the boys who were looking our way, trying to flirt across the room. When they all got caught, us girls giggled and snickered at their way.

"I would like to say, welcome ladies to Forks Spartan Academy. I wish all of you a wonderful school year." Mr. Varner said, smiling slightly in the girls' direction. "We – that means the teachers, staff and I – will make sure that nothing will go wrong this year." He added, now glancing over at the boys.

After Mr. Varner's sincere speech, we got done to math business. He gave us times tables for reviews, and then handed us some worksheets with complicated looking math problems on them. When Mr. Varner wasn't looking, a note landed on my desk, slightly startling me. I opened it up,

_Hello, angel. ;)_

I looked up at the boy's side, knowing it was a boy, and saw that Edward was just gazing around the classroom, but would glance back at me with the note in my hands. And when he did, he would smile. Of course it's from him…

Quickly scrawling something back and tossing it over to him, I then went back to work. I had written:

**Leave me alone, stalker. XP I told you, if you mess with me and my friends, then there'll be some problems.**

I heard Edward chuckle quietly from my note, and a few minutes later, the note landed on my desk again.

_Come on, Bella. I know you like me already. _

Snarling slightly, I again scrawled down my reply and tossed it back to him.

**No. I. Do. Not! Now, leave me alone, idiot.**

I then went back to working just as Mr. Varner came walking over between our two desks – which were right across from each other, unfortunately. "Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan. I see that you two are getting to know each other?" Mr. Varner asked us sternly, where we gained everyone's attention in the class.

"Mr. Varner, he was bothering me with writing a note to me." I told him, glaring in Edward's direction. "You still replied to it." Edward countered back smugly, grinning in my direction. "Both of you, lunch detention." Mr. Varner concluded, before he turned and went back to his desk. I stared at the back of his head with my mouth slightly opened, before I continued my glare at Edward. He only smirked back in my direction.

After class, Rosalie was at my side while Edward and I got our detention slips. "Thanks a lot, you pervert." I hissed to him when we left the classroom, before I stomped on his foot and then walked away with Rosalie. "Ow!" Edward yelled after I stomped on his foot, before he limped after Emmett.

"Nice foot stomp on him, Bells." Rosalie commented, giving me a high five. "Thanks, but now I have to suffer a lunch detention with that sick pervert." I told her, scrunching my face together. She nodded and sighed. "Why did you write back to him on the note though?" she asked. "I was trying to tell him to leave me alone." I told her honestly, sighing. "Should've known that that wouldn't work." I added, shaking my head.

Alice met up with us, and Rosalie went off to her 2nd period. The morning classes went by slowly, and now, it was lunch time. I went the other way instead of the cafeteria, where my friends said goodbye and good luck to me. "Thanks, I'm going to need that." I muttered to myself, heading towards Mr. Varner's classroom.

I waited outside Mr. Varner's classroom when I got here, and saw that Edward came sauntering out from the corner, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Unfortunately, Mr. Varner wasn't here yet, so we had to wait for him. "Hello Bella." Edward murmured when he reached me, smirking. I glared at him and looked the other way. "Aw, you're not going to say hi back?" Edward complained, sounding sad.

"Nope." I stated, still not looking in his direction.

Suddenly, I was pinned against the wall, with Edward holding me to it. He had my hands pinned above my head, while he had lifted his knees and made sure I didn't try escaping. I gasped and began panicking; this is just like last time… "Bella, come on. I want to get to know you." Edward breathed in my face, his head lowering towards my neck.

I whimpered when I felt him kiss my neck and began struggling. "Let me go." I whimpered, already feeling tears stream down my eyes. "Please Bella?" Edward asked sweetly, not removing his head from my neck. I sucked in a ragged breath, still feeling the saltiness of the tears running down my face. "I said, let me go." I stated shakily before I kneed him right where it hurts.

He backed off, holding his little pride and joy, doubling over in pain. I wiped off the traces of my tears, where Edward saw it and looked over at me confused. I glared at him and made sure I had my arms over my chest protectively. Now Edward was on top of my, "Kill Men" list.

"Mr. Cullen, will you please stand up?" Mr. Varner's voice appeared from my left; he was walking down the hall, two freshmen students behind who were carrying our lunches. Edward painfully stood up, trying to hide his winces from Mr. Varner, before he glared in my direction. Not my fault that I was trying to protect myself from him, when he tried to rape me…

We went inside his classroom and ate our food in silence. We finished just in time when the bell rang and we walked out of the classroom with Mr. Varner stating to us, "I better not catch you two passing notes in my classroom ever again."

I tried walking briskly away from Edward, trying to hide my stumbling in the process, but he was unfortunately faster than me and was able to keep pace with me. "Why were you crying in the halls, Bella?" Edward asked, looking down at me. "None of your business. Get away from me now." I growled, somewhat surprised from Edward's sincerity. What brought this on? Where was the cockiness? The teasing? Those little grins of his? Where was any of that?!

Pfft, as if Edward would really be this sincere with me! This is just some act that he's pulling on me, trying to get closer to me before he thinks he has a shot of dating me. Then he would use that to his advantage and break my heart. No way was I going to go down that road again…

"Bella?" Edward's questioning voice brought me out of my thoughts, making me look him in the eye. "What?" I asked back rudely, glaring and hoping he'll just leave me alone. "Come on. Back there, it was just a joke. I was just messing with you." Edward explained, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "To me it wasn't." I muttered under my breath, hoping that he won't hear me. "What?" Edward asked; damn, he's a good listener too.

"Nothing." I stated curtly, while I began to walk briskly again. He caught up easily – again.

"Bella…" he began, still _trying _to talk to me and acting sincere. "Enough. I don't want to talk to you, Edward." I snarled, where mentally I was swooning when I said his name. It was so beautiful to say it. He sighed and stayed silent. "Why are you following me anyway? Don't you have your own class to go to?" I asked him rudely, glaring slightly at him from the corner of my eye and already breaking my "I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you" rule.

"No… what class are you heading off to?" Edward asked, glancing at me fleetingly. "Biology." I stated and he nodded. "So am I." he replied back, looking away from me. Looks like there's no way of getting rid of him…

We walked the rest of the way to the biology lab in silence, and when we entered the classroom, we saw that all of the tables were taken, two seats per table. But, one table was empty. "Ah, Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan; so nice of you to finally join us." The teacher said, glancing up at us when we entered. That means so did everyone else. I could see Angela sitting next to a boy with greasy looking black hair and pale skin like everyone else, and she looked frightened and scared stiff. I sent a sympathetic look over to her, where she smiled helplessly back.

"You two can sit up here." The teacher said, pointing to the remaining table that was up front. Edward and I gaped slightly at him, whereas the class snickered and chuckled in return. "Come on you two. No time for you two catch flies in those mouths. Let's move it." The teacher ordered, snapping us out of our faces and making us hurry to our seat. Edward sat on my right, scooting over while sending an apologetic look over to me. The reason why about the look was unknown to me.

The class passed by, with me knowing the Biology teacher's name which was Mr. Lysol – a pretty damn funny name if you ask me. After that class, it was time for the last period of the day. I entered the gym – far from Edward – and saw that Alice and Rosalie were waiting for us. Off on the other side of the gym, Jasper and Emmett were walking towards Edward when he entered – Edward still had that confused yet thoughtful look on his face.

"So, why were you late to Biology, Bella?" Angela asked me quietly, looking worried. "It's nothing. Edward wouldn't stop bothering me and I couldn't walk fast enough to escape him." I told her, somewhat telling the truth and lying at the same time.

Before I had my friends asking for deep details, the teacher – Coach Clapp I think; I just heard it from some boy in this class – came out and blew his whistle. "All of you, go get changed into your gym clothes." He boomed, sending all of you walking – more like running – to the locker rooms. We later came out in gym clothes; sweat pants and t-shirts. Alice had pulled up my hair in a messy ponytail, while she had done the same thing with Rosalie's and Angela's hair.

"Now, I'll be pairing all of you off with someone, and I'll tell you what you'll be doing for today. First off," he paused, flipping papers on his clipboard over. "Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale – you two will be doing punching bags. Same thing for Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, and Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." He ordered. In that moment, all of us had began complaining, until he blew his whistle on us again. "No complaining about your partners. Now move!" he shouted. That sent all of us jogging to the punching bags.

The boys decided to be "nice" and let us girls punch the bag first while they would hold it. I put on some punching gloves that felt sweaty, and I began punching. After several minutes of silence and plenty of punches, Edward said, "Wow I didn't know you had this much anger in you."

I huffed, giving him that as my response. "What? You're not going to be nice and talk to me now, Bella?" Edward asked accusingly. "No." I stated, still punching like crazy; he was right though. I didn't know I had this much anger in me. "Come on, can't we just put this aside and try to talk to each other?" he asked pleadingly; another act I presumed. No way was I going to talk to this guy after what he did to me at lunch.

"No." I stated again. "Is that all you can say now?" he asked teasingly, with a slight strain of anger in there. "No, I just don't want to talk to you." I growled, giving him a full sentence finally. "At least that response is better than your earlier ones." He grumbled sighing and shaking his perfect head; there I go again!

"Just shut up, and leave me alone." I snarled back at him, still punching furiously. "Come on, Bella. What did I do that made you so mad?" he asked, peeking his head around the corner of the punching bag. "Lunch; the hallway. Ring any bells, _Edward_?" I asked him, sneering his name angrily. "I told you; that was just some teasing. I didn't know that that would get you all riled up like this." Edward explained, shrugging his shoulders; damn idiot. How dare he take this all nonchalantly?!

Screeching a quiet scream of fury, I punch, then karate kicked the bag – hard. The bag flew into Edward and the force knocked him down to his feet, groaning in pain. (That's three times that I've hurt him in one day. A new record for me.) I stomped over to him and growled, "Well, now you know." I then stomped away from him, heading towards the Girls' locker room. I heard Alice and Rosalie follow me after a few minutes, ignoring the quiet gossiping whispers of watchers who saw my little kick; thankfully, Coach Clapp was in his office and didn't see it.

I sat angrily on the bench, crossing my arms over my chest. Alice sat down beside me moments later, with Rosalie sitting on the other of me. "That was an awesome kick, Bella. I didn't know that you had the enough strength to knock him down." Alice commented happily, giving me a hug. I relaxed and laughed, returning the hug. Rosalie hugged me next, and then, she asked, "What got you so mad at him, Bells?"

I sighed and told them that I didn't want to talk about it here. I said that I wanted to tell them, along with Angela, why I was so mad at Edward. I might as well tell them why too; I just don't know if they'll understand me, or shun me. Only one way to find out, I guess.

* * *

**And there's another chapter for you, my readers! :D**

**I know, I know; Edward already seems to be a future rapist. XD Well hey, he is after all a player and I needed something that'll get everyone – as in everyone, I mean hopefully the girls and I mean _all _of the girls at FSA – so mad at Edward.**

**I have a pretty cool idea, at least in my opinion, coming up eventually that wasn't particularly planned in the original version of HSNE. But hey, this is the REMAKE of it, and so I get to add it now. :D**

**So, what do you think of this story so far? Is it good?**

**Bella's little secret will be revealed in the next chapter and I promise, her story will seem more longer and then I'll get her virginity straight. XD By the way – Edward is a virgin still; hello? The school was _all boys _before the girls showed up. And so, that means that he hasn't had sex with anyone… not yet, at least. Mwuahahahahahahahahahaha! XD**

***coughs* Anyways, please review if you liked the chapter. I'll be doing previews eventually for this story, which will most likely give more hints of future chapters.**

**And now, here's something new that I would like to try:**

**Questions! (These will just be personal questions that I would like to ask; you don't have to answer them if you don't want to that is.)**

**Okay, so here's the question:**

**_~Do you have a crush on someone at your school?~_**

**Once again, if you don't want to answer that question, then you don't have to. It's just something I would like to try out and see if any of you are comfortable with sharing some secrets. I can promise you that the answer will stay secret and no one will know. If you're fine with me telling someone a secret – not like a love/crush secret that is – and posting it in the chapter, then do tell me.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(By the way: Bella's, Alice's, Rosalie's and Angela's "First Day of School" outfits are now posted onto my website.)**


	3. Sleepover Night!

**Hello once again to another chapter of HSNE, A Remake.**

**Now, this chapter will be longer and I'll go into more detail for Bella's past with Joshua and trust me, there might be a tiny little surprise after the secret is revealed.**

**Recap of Chapter 2:**

_**~It was the first day of school and already, the fiery burn was beginning to ignite between Edward and Bella. From Edward's action in the hallway, Bella's past is starting to seep from her mind and now, it's getting harder for her to keep her tough act against Edward. What is Bella's secret? How will the girls take it? Will Bella's secret somehow get told to the boys? ~**_

**Of course, most of you who have already HSNE the original version, you already know Bella's secret, but this is for people who don't know it. XD**

**And now, we begin Chapter 3! :D**

**Music:**

_**~Bad Romance**_** by Lady Gaga~**

* * *

_**Chapter THREE**_

_**Bella's POV**_

After P.E. ended, the girls and I went back to our dorm room before we left the school campus and headed off into Forks by taking a taxi cab or van really. Anyways, the driver took us into town and dropped us off. We went towards a little cute diner that sat at the corner, and went inside. It was designed like a 50's diner with black and white photos of 1950's events and people. The seats were of slippery white and red leather that was squeaked when you would sit on it.

The hostess – short, perky and with blond hair – greeted us and led us to a table. We slid into the squeaky booth and she handed us menus, before she disappeared. For some reason, it felt as if something or someone was watching us. "Bella?" Rosalie's voice sounded from across the table, pulling me out from my slight paranoia. I turned towards her and my friends to see that they were staring at me.

"What?" I asked them, feeling my face begin to blush. "What's wrong, Bells?" Angela asked me, making me sigh. "Sorry guys, it's just it feels like someone is watching us right now." I told them, sinking slightly in my seat. "I agree with you, Bells. It does feel like we're being watched." Alice chirped unhappily, sighing.

We ordered our drinks and after they came, we ordered some food and waited for it arrive. Just then, we heard the hostess take in a sharp breath when the door of the restaurant opened. We all turned towards the doors before groaning. Stepping into the restaurant was Edward, Jasper and Emmett, with two friends behind them. One of them had messy blond hair that would fall into his face, over his baby blue eyes and his boyish face. He wore a white t-shirt with dark jeans and shoes. The other boy had dark hair that would get stuck in his face, or at least in front of his square dark glasses that shielded his dark eyes. He was short – about a head taller than Alice though – and wore a black button down shirt with dark jeans and matching dark shoes.

"We'll be taking the table behind theirs." Edward told the hostess silkily, pointing over to our table and winking when he caught my glare. The hostess nodded dumbly and led them over to the table, giving them menus. When she left them, Edward and Jasper – who were sitting behind me and Alice – popped up from behind us. "Hello, ladies." Jasper greeted us, winking down at Alice. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rosalie asked them menacingly. Emmett's head then popped up from beside Edward's head. "We're just showing our new buddies, Ben and Mikey here, around Forks. They just came from Seattle and want to know the happenin' places in Forks." Emmett explained, smirking at her. "And you had to show them this place first, why?" I asked them angrily, glaring at Edward. "They were hungry." He simply stated, chuckling.

"Couldn't you go somewhere else?" Angela spoke up, glaring murderously at all of them, making them actually grimace. Ha! They were scared of her now! "No, the other places were too far away." Jasper recovered first, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Just leave us alone." Alice growled at Edward and Emmett. "Or, I'm going to spill your secret of your magazines." She added sickly-sweet, smirking at her brothers' terrified faces.

They went back to their seats and didn't bother us. Our food came and we began eating our food. The boys would occasionally look over our booth seats and look at our food, but Alice, Rosalie or I, were able to get rid of them. We had just now finished our food, and then suddenly, a French fry out of nowhere came flying and landed right in Rosalie's face. She gasped and the fry dropped, getting stuck thanks to her… mentionables.

"What the hell?" she hissed, snatching the fry and throwing it back over at the boys, where I could hear them laughing. Then suddenly, a wad of paper came flying out from above our heads and landed on Alice's outstretched arm that was resting on the table top. And, it was chewed up, nonetheless. "Ew!" she hissed, flicking the chewed up paper wad off her arm. Again, I heard the boys snickering. Next, another spit wad flew over our head and landed on Angela, but instead like what happened to Alice, it landed smack dab on her lips. She spluttered and got it off of her face. Uh oh; three out of four got something. I'm next…

Just as I finished thinking that, something landed on my head and exploded. It splattered and got me and Alice; I saw that goopy red stuff was on her arm. It looked like ketchup. I touched my hair and growled; now there was ketchup in my hair. Now I heard the boys full out laughing at our situations. One laugh was more louder than the rest – and it was Edward's. Oh, he just crossed the line!

I jumped to my feet and got out of the booth, with Rosalie following me. Angela and Alice got out as well, but got out on the other side. Rosalie and I went over to where Edward and Emmett were sitting at the edges, while Alice and Angela went over to where Jasper and the two boys – supposedly Mike and Ben – were sitting. Ketchup was seeping from my hair, where several drops of it landed on the table.

The boys were still laughing when we came up to them, but they stopped after a while, their faces red. I smirked and asked, "Done?" Edward nodded, chuckling, his face red from laughing. In fact, all of their faces were red. I looked at Rosalie who nodded, and then to Alice and Angela, who also nodded. "Girls, I think these boys need to cool off, don't you agree?" I asked them, my voice feigning sweetness. They giggled and nodded.

I grabbed Edward's drink and then, threw the drink in his face. He closed his eyes from the impact and came up, spluttering from the drink that was now dripping from his face. "Ah, shit! Soda!" he hissed, furiously wiping at his stinging eyes. Rosalie followed suit with Emmett, along Alice and Angela doing the same thing for Jasper, and the two boys. "There, all of you should be cooled off now, right?" I asked Edward sickly sweet, with a hint of a growl slipping through. His eyes – his oh-so emerald eyes that were now wide – glared at me.

"That's what you get for the hallway incident, and the ketchup bomb." I growled, getting dangerously close in his face. He glared back at me, and I smirked, losing my glare. "Buh-bye boys!" Alice sang to them as we strutted out of the restaurant, laughing at their soaking faces. Ha! Serves them right.

We got back to the school grounds and went to our dorms, heading up to our room. "Ugh, I swear, Edward better protect himself tomorrow, or otherwise he's going to wish he hadn't met me." I growled when we reached the junior level. "I need to shower too." I added, sighing angrily. "Maybe we should all shower. Just thinking of them, that close to us, makes me feel dirty." Angela added in, shuddering.

We reached our dorm room, and got our pajamas for the night, before we headed off towards the showers. Afterwards, my hair was now clean and free from the ketchup and smelt like strawberries thankfully. We dried off and got dressed in our pajamas before heading off to our dorm room again.

My sleepwear was made up of a striped blue and white lace cami with knit Nike sweat shorts and blue striped slip boots. Alice's sleepwear consisted of a lacy pink cami with Nike pink shorts and bright pink faux fur boots. Rosalie's sleep outfit was of a v-neck lacy red cami with bright scarlet mesh shorts that stopped at her thighs and knit red slip on socks. Angela's outfit was made up of a lacy striped green cami, that was paired up with Mike green shorts and she wore sweater knit green socks that had white snowflake designs into the stitching.

"Alright, so ladies, I believe it is time for our first sleepover!" Alice announced when we entered the safety of our warm dorm room. "Why not? We're all dressed for one and I think it might be fun." Rosalie commented, smiling. Angela and I agreed with her, and we began setting our room up into "Sleepover mode" as Alice had put the term.

Alice then turned on the stereo when we were done, and then, the beginning of "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga came out from the stereo. "Oh, I love this song!" Alice squealed happily, jumping up and down. We laughed and she began dancing to the song. I decided to sing just for the hell of it.

**(A/N:** Normal = Bella Alone; _Italics = Alice, Rosalie and Angela TOGETHER; __**Bold with Italics = ALL OF THEM;**__ Italics with stars (*) = Bella and Rosalie; _**Bold with exclamation points (!)** **= Bella and Alice;** Normal with stars (*) = Bella and Angela**)**

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga Ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_

_Ro mah ro-mah-mah_

_Gaga Ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

I want your ugly

I want your disease

I want your everything

As long as it's free

I want your love

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

I want your drama

The touch of your hand

I want you leathe-studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_**You know that I want you**_

_**And you know that I need you**_

_**I want it bad**_

_**Your bad romance**_

_*I want your loving*_

_*And I want your revenge*_

_*You and me could write a bad romance*_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_

_*I want your loving*_

_*All your love is revenge*_

_*You and me could write a bad romance*_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

**!Caught in a bad romance!**

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

**!Caught in a bad romance!**

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_

_Ro mah ro-mah-mah_

_Gaga Ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

I want your horror

I want your design

'Cause you're a criminal

As long as your mine

I want your love

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_, uhh

I want your psycho

Your vertigo stick

Want you in my room

When your baby is sick

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you_

('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!)

_I want it bad_

_Your bad romance_

*I want your loving*

*And I want your revenge*

*You and me could write a bad romance*

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_

*I want your loving*

*All your love is revenge*

*You and me could write a bad romance*

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

**!Caught in a bad romance!**

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!_

**!Caught in a bad romance!**

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!_

_Ro mah ro-mah-mah_

_Gaga Ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Work-work fashion baby_

_Work it_

_move that bitch crazy_

_Work-work fashion baby_

_Work it_

_move that bitch crazy_

_Work-work fashion baby_

_Work it_

_move that bitch crazy_

_Work-work fashion baby_

_Work it_

_I'm a freak bitch baby_

I want your love

And I want your revenge

I want your love

I don't wanna be friends

J'veux ton amour

Et je veux ton revenge

J'veux ton amour

I don't wanna be friends

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

(I don't wanna be friends)

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

(I don't wanna be friends)

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

(Want your bad romance)

_Caught in a bad romance_

(Want your bad romance)

_**I want your loving**_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_

_**I want your loving**_

_**All your love is revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

(Want your bad romance)

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

(Want your bad romance)

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

(Want your bad romance)

_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_

_Caught in a bad romance_

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!

Ro mah ro-mah-mah

Gaga Ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

**(Bad Romance by Lady Gaga; I hope the Lyrics didn't get messed up.)**

When the song ended, we were breathless and laughing from our dancing and singing. "Damn, I didn't know that you could sing like that, Bells." Rosalie commented, giving me a high five. I laughed and nodded, accepting her praise. We continued singing with various songs that came on the stereo, before we collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Wow, who knew could sing for that long?" Alice asked rhetorically, laughing breathlessly. "So, I have a question, Bella." Rosalie began, looking over at me. I nodded to her for her to continue with her question. "Why were you so mad at Edward today? You told us that you would tell us when we would get to our dorm." Rosalie asked, looking at me with concern swirling in her blue eyes.

"Do you guys really want to know?" I asked them, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth in my nervous state. "Of course, Bella." Alice told me, placing her hand on my arm in comfort. Sighing to myself and taking a few deep breaths, I stated, "The reason why I'm so mad at Edward is that he tried to rape me in the hallway before our lunch detention."

All of them gasped from this bit of information, before Alice and Rosalie clenched their fists angrily. Angela moved over to my side and took me into her arms, stroking my hair softly while I cried into her shoulder.

"I swear, he's going to be dead when I'm through with him." Alice growled, looking away furiously. "When I'm through with him, no one will be able to find his dead body." Rosalie snarled, burying her face in her hands.

"Girls, it's okay, I guess. I mean, this isn't the first time that it has happened…" I trailed off, sighing. But, I then realized that I said something that I shouldn't have and quickly slapped my hands over my mouth, my eyes wide. "Not the first time?" Angela questioned, looking down at me. "Bella, what do you mean, not the first time?" Alice asked me, glancing at me with worried eyes. I rapidly shook my head; I couldn't risk getting shunned from them. They were my only friends in this school and I didn't want to lose them already.

"Bella, you can trust all of us. Just tell us, please. We want to be there for you." Rosalie assured me, matching Alice's expression. I sighed again to myself, before I wiped off my tears. I might as well tell them this secret. They may accept me, but it'll never change the fact that nothing could've prevented it from happening.

"Alright, I'll tell you." I began, looking down at my lap. Here goes nothing…

"It all started when I was only five years old. It was in the summer time when I came to my dad's house for a visit. I wanted to go outside and play in the sprinklers for a bit, which I did, while my dad watched me from either the kitchen window or the front door windows that were off to the side of the door. Anyways, I was just jumping and running back and forth in the sprinklers, when two bullies – one boy and one girl – came up to me.

"They started making fun of me for playing in the sprinklers when I should be swimming in a pool. I couldn't really swim that well back then and my dad didn't like going to public pools. They made me cry from the teasing, and wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't want to go inside though. I didn't want to look like a huge baby in front of my dad. So, I stayed outside and took the verbal abuse from the boy and girl.

"Then, someone came to my rescue. A boy came running up from behind the boy and the girl, pushing the boy down and scaring the girl off. He came over to me and asked if I was alright, which I sort of was. He turned to the boy and said, _"If you ever mess with her again, you'll have to deal with me._" After the bully left, the other boy turned towards me and gave me just a little friendly smile. He told me that his name was Joshua, but I could call him Josh. He learned my name after that, too.

"Joshua and I were together most of the time. Whenever I was at my dad's house and it was raining there, he would sneak into my house and comfort me throughout the storm. We went to school together and made sure that we sat next to each other during classes. At recess, he protected me from the school bullies who would pick on me daily. He was the best friend that I could ask for.

"In middle school, Joshua was starting to get a little more worried every day; the reason was unknown to me. He still protected me from the bullies in the school like he had done for me in elementary. It was going great for me, until Joshua started missing some school days. Joshua was one for not missing so many school days, and he never really did because if he did, then he knew that he was leaving me unprotected from the mean kids.

"When he did come back to school after a few days of being sick – as he had told me – I noticed that whenever I would hug him, he would wince in pain, and if I were to ever touch his arm, he would flinch. I started asking him if he was alright and he would simply say he was fine. But, one day, he didn't come to school, and was out for the whole week.

"And when he came back the next week, he was in horrible shape – physically and emotionally. He didn't have that little spark in his blue eyes when he would see me, and it was a daily task for me to make him laugh or smile. He also had a black eye, bruises as far as the eye could see, and normally have a limp. I knew that I couldn't take it anymore and I told my dad about Joshua's situation. Being the chief of police, he took action and went down to Joshua's house with other police officers after school.

"There, he found Joshua and his mother being abused from Joshua's dad. The place was a mess of broken furniture and beer cans littering the floor. Joshua's dad was arrested for domestic abuse, and Joshua and his mother were now free from him. They got on with their lives and were happy again. Joshua's mother was able to get back to her job with a smile on her face and eventually married an old friend of hers from high school, whom she really loved.

"But, when it came to high school, I thought that things couldn't get any better. Joshua had asked me to be his girlfriend, which I accepted, and there, we were two lovesick teenagers. What I didn't know was that Joshua was seeing other girls behind my back, telling them that I was a terrible girlfriend to him. He told them that I never treated him right and I never did what I should be doing for him.

"I had confronted him after I heard this from one of his alleged girlfriends, and he denied before he accused me of cheating. I don't know how you call visiting my guy friends as cheating. It made no sense to me, but then Joshua wouldn't let me see any of my friends anymore. I was normally cooped up in my house, or by Joshua's side. I was no longer the free person.

"Joshua was changing throughout our school year, getting more hormonal when around me and wouldn't stop touching me. He would kiss me roughly, and let his hands roam until I couldn't take it anymore. He would start yelling at me whenever I would refuse him for kissing me, because I know what he was trying to do to me. He was trying to force sex on me, when I had my morals straight. I was waiting for my future wedding night to have sex, but Joshua wasn't having that.

"He abused me and beat me senseless each day. It was difficult for me to hide those bruises and scars that he would leave behind. I knew that this relationship between us was no longer the same relationship that we had when we were children. He was no longer nice to me, and no longer protected me from people who would tease me and pick on me. He said that I should be strong enough to battle my own battles without him, instead of showing weakness.

"My life turned upside down one night at a party during the end of freshman year. Someone had snuck in alcohol and drugs into the party, where Joshua was one of the many people who drank. He had gotten sickly drunk and it was getting harder for me to protect myself from him, for he wouldn't keep his hands off of me. That's when he dragged me upstairs in one of the bedrooms at the house we were at, and raped me.

"When the party was over, I ran home to my father, shaking and frightened. He saw the state that I was in and immediately arrested Joshua after there was enough evidence to arrest him. My dad was extremely furious at Joshua, and asked my mother if she could take me in for the summer while they would change everything – phone numbers, email addresses, while adding plenty of security systems in their homes. My parents didn't want me getting hurt anymore and made sure that they would meet my guy friends from now on.

"I finally realize why my dad didn't want me going to this school all by myself. He didn't want me to get raped again from one of these bastards. He was only trying to protect me, but he changed his mind after I had fought for the girls' rights to come to this school. He was only trying to protect his only daughter from the harms of men in this world. He just never thought that he would see his own daughter trying to go to an all boys school, but when the rules changed, he was happy.

"That's why I'm never going to trust men, ever again." I finished my story, with tears falling heavily from my eyes and me, trying to suck in air through my ragged breathing. Alice, Rosalie and Angela all surrounded me, giving me a large, comforting hug. Alice stroked my hair in a sisterly way, while Rosalie stroked my back while I continued to sob.

"Don't worry, Bella, I just know the perfect little punishment for Edward. He won't know what will hit him." Alice assured, giving me an encouraging smile. I nodded, smiling through my crying.

Suddenly, I heard someone whispering outside our door – whoever was out there was not good at being quiet. "Well, girls, why don't we get out of this sad mood and do something fun?" I began loudly, wiping my tears away and getting up, heading towards the door. I silently told them that someone was out there and they nodded, giggling. "What do you think we should do, Bella?" Rosalie asked me back loudly. "Hmm, I don't know. How about," I began, before wrenching the door open.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper fell through the door, landing in a huge heap on our dorm floor. "How about we bust these boys for listening in on us?" I asked the girls, snarling slightly as I leaned down towards the boys. I hope they hadn't heard my story. "We weren't listening in on you ladies." Emmett grunted, falling off the pile and staring up at us. Jasper followed suit, while Edward – who was at the bottom – looked up painfully. "Then what were you three doing here in the middle of the night?" Alice asked them, growling.

"We were uh…" Edward began, trying to think up of an excuse. "That's what I thought." Rosalie concluded when he couldn't come up with anything. "How about you tell us what you were talking about earlier, and we won't bother you anymore." Jasper challenged, looking up. Okay, so they didn't hear my story. Thank god…

"No dice, boys. Now, how about you three leave now, or will make sure that our dorm advisor catches you, so you can have a little chit-chat with the principal tomorrow morning. Sounds good?" Rosalie asked sickly-sweetly at them, smiling a fake smile. They all looked terrified from that idea. "Now, get lost." I stated angrily. They leapt to their feet and dashed out quietly; when we were sure that they were gone, I closed the door and locked it.

"So, Alice. What's your plan of revenge for Edward?" I asked Alice when we were all lying down in our beds. "Well, my plan was…" she began telling us her plan, and eventually when she was done, all of us were laughing our heads off. "That's genius, Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed, desperately trying to talk through her laughter. "I know. It's time that these boys know what girls can do." Alice stated, still laughing.

Afterwards, we fell asleep, dreaming glorious dreams of our revenge for tomorrow.

* * *

**What's Alice up to? What is the plan for the revenge? **

**I decided to end there for this chapter, because it was getting extremely long for me – 11 pages and over 5,000 words. **

**And, I'm pleased with writing Bella's past. :D Much longer than the original story in HSNE, the original version. I also think that the chapter may seem longer because of the song there; it was really long. **

**Question Time:**

**_~Have you ever pulled a prank on someone? If so, what was the prank?~_**

**Soon, I'm going to need to think of prank ideas for this story, because really in the original version, there weren't that many pranks within the story. Just mostly romance and drama. **

**So, if you liked this chapter, tell me if you did in a review. They're greatly appreciated to me and my beta reader. :) **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Alice, why did I get a phone call from mom and dad?"

"Oh, maybe because, a little birdie told them about your magazines."

**(By the way: Angela's, Alice's, Bella's and Rosalie's Sleepwear are on my website – the link is on my profile – and if you want to know what they look like, go ahead and look at them.)**


	4. Angry Payback

**Hi once again, to another wonderful chapter of High School Never Ends, A Remake! :D**

**I hope that in the last chapter, that some of you were semi-happy with Bella's explanation of her past with Joshua. Unlike High School Never Ends, the Original Version, I didn't rush it a bit and I didn't have Bella tell Edward since she vowed to herself to never trust men ever again. **

**Anyways…**

**Recap of Chapter 3:**

_**~Bella's secret is now revealed to the girls, and Alice wants revenge on her adoptive brother. What's her plan of revenge? What will happen? How will Edward react to this revenge plan? And, will anyone else ever discover Bella's past? ~**_

**Well, let's see this plan, shall we? **

**And, for this chapter, we will go inside the mind of Edward! We'll now read the thoughts of this player and what he thinks of Bella so far. **

**Now, let's begin!**

* * *

_**Chapter FOUR**_

_**Edward's POV**_

**(The Next Day, after the sleepover…)**

The next morning, I woke up with Emmett still snoring from my left and Jasper twisted in his sheets from my right. Rolling my eyes to myself, I stumbled out of my bed and went digging through our dorm mess for some clothes. Finally, I found a blue short sleeved button down shirt with black jeans and left the dorm, heading off to the showers.

As I was showering, I began thinking of Bella. God, Bella… she has been on my mind ever since she arrived to the school. She was an angel – no, a divine goddess – who had fallen from her royal palace in heaven. Cheesy, I know. But that's how I felt about the little tease. She would always wear clothes that clung oh so seductively to her body, showing off those curves of hers.

I wish that I didn't act the way that I did around Jasper, Emmett, and my other friends. I wanted to show Bella what a true gentlemen that I was. I wanted to treat her right, to hold her in my arms and bury my face in those lustrous locks that was her hair. I could get lost in those doe brown eyes that held a fire of hate, but also the spark of happiness when she was with her friends. She had captivated me from when we first met, and already, I wanted to make her mine.

She had the body every woman would envy, and the body that every man desired to touch. I would hold onto those long legs, caress those luscious thighs, kiss her beautiful shoulders, cheeks, and just engulf those full, cherry red lips. I wanted to suck her translucent, ivory neck, taste her fingers and nuzzle those breasts. Everything about her just had my mind in the clouds – and the gutters.

I may want to be a gentleman to her, but I am a man. I can't control most of my thoughts that involve Bella. She was now my every thought, my every dream – everything was about her. I then realized that I only wanted her to have what she needed, what she desired for, and what she deserved. She deserved the best of life, the best of material things – the best of everything, she should get.

I finished showering and got dressed before I headed back to my dorm room. Emmett and Jasper were awake and looking for clean clothes like I had earlier. "Hey, bro." Emmett greeted me when he saw me enter the room. I nodded back to him and sat down on my bed, found my shoes and pulled on some socks while Jasper and Emmett left to go shower. Just as I finished tying up my shoes, my phone began buzzing. I grabbed it, where the caller I.D. said _Home._

Huh, weird. Esme or Carlisle rarely called us in the morning. Sighing I opened it, saying, "Hello?"

"_Edward Anthony Cullen!" _Wincing, I pulled my cell phone away from my ear after I heard Esme's shriek of rage. What got her so mad this time? I pulled the phone back to my ear as I asked, "What did I do this time?"

"_Don't act like you don't know why I'm yelling at you, mister! I'm extremely disappointed in you and your brother." _She growled. Now it's me _and_ Emmett? Usually she would call us separately if we were both involved.

"Can you please tell me what you're talking about, mom? I don't have a lot of time to hear you yelling at me." I asked her in a calm voice. _"I happened to be cleaning this morning and I just looked under your beds. Do you know what I found?" _she questioned curtly.

"Um, dust bunnies?" I asked her innocently; I knew that she finally found the Playboy Bunny magazines. _"Don't try to sweet talk out of this one, Edward. I found porn magazines! You two are in sooo much trouble when you, Alice and Emmett come home." _she growled, while I let her yell at me for a few more minutes. She then said goodbye when I told her that I needed to get to class, while Emmett and Jasper entered the room, wearing their clothes for the day.

"Esme found the magazines." I snarled at Emmett when he entered. "Shit…" he grumbled, looking at the ground. Those weren't mine; they were all Emmett's. He needed some place to hide most of them and just decided to stuff them under my bed back at home. Now I was falling with him for Esme finding those magazines.

After we made sure that we had everything for today, we left the dorm room, heading outside. There, Rosalie, Alice, Angela and Bella were waiting there. Alice wore a white, lacy tube dress that was short, with black leggings underneath and black high heel peep toes shoes that had little black bows on there. She held a white, pleated clutch in her hands, with pearl white earrings in her ears and a lacy black bracelet on her wrist.

Rosalie wore a cashmere and wool mix red dress that was also short for her, with black leggings underneath and red high heels that were also peep toes. She had a bloody red choker necklace around her neck, a red skinny leather bangle dangling from her wrist, and she carried a red leather purse that had gold keys around the black strap of the purse.

Angela wore a white and green striped jersey dress with a green cami shirt underneath and leather zip pocket leggings poking out from the bottom of the short dress, with her green converse semi hidden. On her wrist, a silver banded bangle sat, with green rhinestones encrusted in the metal band.

I saved Bella for last, because in my opinion, she looked absolutely ravishing – again. She wore a Grecian light blue and dark blue mini dress with an icy blue, long strappy tank top underneath it. Along with that, she wore black, leather looking leggings with dark purple high heels. She had a cobalt bangle bracelet on one wrist and around her ivory neck, was a diamond necklace with a large dark blue heart shaped pendant nestled just above her cleavage.

_Don't stare. She's not yours... yet._

"Hello again, ladies." Jasper greeted them, crossing his arms over his chest. "You look very sexy today." Emmett added, smiling cheekily over at Rosalie, who gagged and placed her hands on her hips. I smiled my crooked grin over at Bella, whereas she grimaced and glared at me. _Ah_,_ I love that little glare that she had. She looked like a little kitten trying to act tough._

"Well, I hope you enjoyed the little phone call from mom, _Eddie_." Alice sneered at me, smirking. How did she know about that? "Alice, do you know why I got a phone call from mom?" I asked her, my smile disappearing and being replaced by a glare.

"Oh, let's just say that a little birdie told them about your magazines." Alice told me, waving her fingers individually at me. "So you told them?" Emmett grumbled, glaring down at the tiny pixie of evil. "It's just our way of revenge on you, Eddie." Rosalie told me menacingly, using the same nickname that Alice used on me. Damn her and her nicknames for us…

"Revenge? Revenge for what?" I asked them; what did I do that gets me punished for magazines that I didn't even own? Bella huffed angrily and stomped away with Angela following after her, sending deadly daggers my way. What the hell was all that about?

"Remember Edward? Yesterday afternoon, during lunch? In the hallway with Bella?" Alice asked me hotly, clenching her fists tightly together. Oh, _that… _Wait, how in the hell did they find out?!

"How the hell did you find out about that? And for the last damn time, I was only joking around! It was just some little teasing!" I growled, glaring down at Alice. "Bella told us about it!" Alice hissed, now standing mere inches from my face, standing on her toes. "Well, she should've known it was just little teasing!" I hissed back, not backing down.

"To you, it may seem like teasing. But to Bella, it wasn't. You just put her through a difficult position. She doesn't want to go through it aga –" Rosalie had pulled Alice back when she was about to say something, and glared at Alice. "Do not tell this bastard anything. Bella would never forgive us if we were to spill that." Rosalie hissed to Alice, who now looked ashamed. "Sorry; he pushed it and wouldn't let it go." Alice said remorsefully back, looking down at the ground sadly. Rosalie nodded and hugged her.

"Um, care to enlighten us as to what you two are talking about?" Emmett asked, breaking the two apart. "Like we would ever tell you three." Alice growled at Emmett. Arm in arm, Rosalie and Alice walked away from us without a backwards glance.

"I'm so lost…" Jasper muttered, scratching his head. "Me too." Emmett grumbled. "Me three." I stated, shaking my head.

Who knows what Alice would've said if Rosalie hadn't pulled her back. I guess us guys are going to be left in the dark…

**---**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Ugh, damn freaking, no good for nothing little…" I growled to myself as I laid my head on the table top of one of the many cafeteria tables for lunch. Rosalie, Alice, Angela and another girl that we had just recently met, Jessica who had long dark curly hair with dark eyes, all surrounded me. Jessica understood my anger, for she was also facing the same player ways of Mike, one of Edward's many friends of the school.

"Just forget about my idiot brother, Bells. He needs to be left in the dark so he can suffer his punishment from my parents." Alice assured me, smiling an evil smile. "Seriously, I think it's really disgusting that he has those kinds of magazines under his bed." Jessica added, shaking her head in disgust. "Ditto." Angela agreed, rolling her eyes.

"I swear we need to do something about these boys." Rosalie muttered, leaning slightly back and crossing her arms. "Care to share, Rose?" I asked her, slowly lifting my head slightly. "I think all of the girls should band together against the boys." She explained, smirking at the thought. "Like forbidden fruit or something." Alice added, laughing. "Thing is, I doubt every girl would agree to going against the boys." Jessica pointed out, sighing.

"I have to agree with her. These boys know how to charm a girl, and some girls may fall for their cheesy pick up lines." Angela stated, narrowing her eyes into slits. "They have a point." I told Rosalie and Alice. "It would still be cool." Alice muttered, smirking now. "Plus, if they have enough reason, then all of the girls will be able to go against the guys." Rosalie added, smiling smugly now.

"We need to give them enough reason that will get them extremely angry at the guys." I suggested, shaking my head. "Actually, all we have to do is just let things fall into place." Alice said, sitting up straighter. "What do you mean?" Jessica asked, while we all leaned in closer towards Alice.

"The guys are already players. So, if we just leave things be, then all of the boys of the whole school are likely to start flirting with every girl in the school. The first girl will have a guy flirt with her, and then one by one, each new girl will see the guy flirting with a different girl each day. Eventually, every girl will avoid the guys, and that's when we can take action and band together as one against the guys." Alice explained, looking around the cafeteria.

"Does that mean we have to let the guys flirt with us?" Jessica asked, huffing slightly at the idea of having guys flirt with us. "We'll have to see where this will go. If it comes to that, then yes." Alice amended, sighing quietly.

"Alright, so our future plan is set into place?" I asked, placing my hand in the middle of our circular group huddle thing. Rosalie placed her hand on top of mine, and then Alice did the same like Rosalie. Angela and Jessica followed and there, we silently said, "girls rule" and raised our hands just a fraction into the air before we leaned away, pulling our hands back.

"I believe that the freshman and sophomores – both boys and girls – are likely to fall into this future war with us." I stated, placing my crossed arms onto the table top. "Yeah, I think boys – freshman and sophomore – are probably copying the older students. That means they're likely to be players too." Rosalie added, chuckling to herself. "So, that means we also need to include freshman and sophomore girls into this war." Alice finished, smiling.

"We need all ages to join in on this war. When it comes to this, we should hold meetings in our dorm lounge, which is like extremely huge." Jessica said, spreading out her arms for effect. We laughed and agreed. "Maybe we should also involve other girls. That way, maybe we could convince future girls that aren't so sure about this plan." Angela suggested.

"I agree." I began, thinking to myself. "And I think I just know the perfect four girls who could help us…" I trailed off, smiling.

**---**

"So, this plan of yours might be held in the future?" a girl with the same length of brown locks like mine, but with bright blue eyes, asked me wearily. She wore a red and black plaid tank top of sorts, with a black layered ruffled skirt and red tights to match the top. On her feet were knee high black Chuck Taylor Converse, while a dark navy blue beanie hat was placed over her brown hair; on one of her fingers sat a black ring, with a heart was molded into the ring.

"This plan will be against the guys of the school," a girl that was like an exact copy of the first girl, continued, looking at me, her black, squared framed glasses sliding down her nose. She wore a long, icy blue tunic with green tights that went up to her thighs disappearing into the shirt. (She had shorts on from underneath.) On her feet were black Converse that stopped before her ankles, while a gold, vintage necklace that had the pendant shaped into a heart, sat on the pale skin of her neck.

"And, you need all the help that you can get," a girl that had russet skin, long and raven black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, continued next, sitting on another couch and next to the second girl. She wore a purple flannel shirt with a lacy ruffled skirt, and black leggings were poking out from her skirt, just ending before her purple Converse. A large purple flower ring sat on one of her fingers, while in her ears were purple flower shaped earrings.

"So you're asking us for your help, because we each don't like men for now, and if there are any disbelievers in this plan, you want us to convince them otherwise?" the last girl who looked short, with brown hair that came up to her shoulders, finished last. She wore a bright red, cap sleeved t-shirt with high-waisted buttoned shorts, and bright red Converse. She wore fingerless red and black striped gloves with a studded black and red wristband on one wrist, and a ring that sat on a finger had the designs from the symbols on play cards – heart, spade, shamrock and a diamond.

I nodded to confirm each of their accusations to our plan, hoping that they'll help us. "Please, Lily," I begged quietly, turning to the first girl. "Please, Rischè," I continued, begging the second girl who looked like Lily's twin. "Please, Melantha," I begged the girl that was sitting next to Rischè and the last girl. "And please, Des." I ended, looking pleadingly at the last girl.

"We need as many girls we can gather to help support us with this plan. Come on, I know that you guys can get pretty annoyed with most boys." I pointed out, looking back at Lily. "Well, you do have a point there, Bells." Lily said, giggling lightly. "So, will you help us?" I asked all them.

"I think you got our vote." Rischè stated happily, laughing. "Does this mean we get to pull pranks on all of the guys?" Des asked me mischievously, clasping her hands together like what an evil villain would do in movies. "_Harmless _pranks, Des." Melantha told her, smirking. Des snapped her fingers in defeat, grumbling, "Damn…"

"Great, thank you so much!" I exclaimed, hugging Lily fiercely.

"Ha ha, you're welcome, Bells." Lily told me, patting my back.

"So, when should we start spreading the word, Bella?" Rosalie asked, walking over to our group and sitting on the ground by my feet. Alice skipped in and sat on the arm rest of the couch, while Angela followed Rosalie's example and Jessica just stood behind the couch.

"In a bit. We could probably recruit more girls later on, but for now, let's get to class. Afternoon break is over." I grumbled, clenching my fists together when I realized that it was time for 8th period. "Time to face the idiotic boy, Bella." Angela teased me lightly, wrapping her arm around mine. I laughed along with her.

We walked into Biology and there, I saw that Edward was being pestered by a girl. She was as tall as me, with tanned skin, dirty blond hair that was straight and had long and large, grey fish bugging eyes. She wore a bright hot pink knit tunic that had the sleeves as lacy and see-through. Since she was bending over, she had extremely short dark shorts just peeking out from her tunic. She also had pink sling-back, opened toe high heels that had ruffles on the strap of the back of the shoe, and ruffles in front of the shoes. Her lips were bright, hot pink and jutting out at Edward's face, while her long hot pink manicured nails were drawing lazy circles on the biology lab table top.

Angela went to her table while I went to mine and sat down, acting as if the girl and Edward, weren't there. "So, Edward, I was wondering. Since you're so smart, maybe you could _tutor _me, back at your dorm room that is." The girl suggested; I could easily detect the double meaning in the seemingly suggestion.

Apparently, so could Edward. He grimaced and dropped his head, looking down at his lap instead of the girl, who was pushing her chest towards his face. I smirked; serves him right. Now he's getting pestered by random fan girls. He now knows how I felt about him following me.

"Lauren," Edward began his voice steely. So, this girl's name was Lauren, eh? "I can't tutor you. I have baseball practice later on this week." He continued, still not looking up. "Aw, can't you just ditch?" Lauren asked pleadingly, making me snort quietly. Both Edward and Lauren looked over at me when I snorted, but ignored me.

"I can't miss baseball practices, Lauren. The coach has a strict rule about that, and if I'm not at baseball practice, then he'll kick me off the team." Edward told her, his voice sounding strained. I chanced my luck, and glanced over at him. He looked really nervous, trying to find a distraction or anything that may make Lauren leave.

I again snorted from this, whereas only Lauren looked over at me, completely annoyed at my presence. Finally, she gave up and retreated to her seat while Mr. Lysol entered the classroom. He began the lesson while we had to take notes, and there, a note thudded into my arm. I took it and read what was written on there.

_You could've helped me in that situation, you know._

Ugh, here we go again. More notes. If I get caught again, I swear, Edward will wish he would've never met me. I quickly wrote my reply back, making sure that Mr. Lysol hadn't seen it.

**Why would I help you? After all that you have done to me for the past few days, why should I save you from your new admirers? Now, leave me alone.**

He read over it, sighing quietly before he wrote back a reply.

_It would've been nice._

I scowled down at the paper and wrote back angrily.

**This is coming from the guy who nearly raped me.**

He lowered his head, while he scowled at his lap. He wrote back a reply, with angry scrawls. Ha, I got him mad.

_How many times do I have to tell you that it was a little teasing?_

I clenched my hands into fists; thankfully, I didn't have anything breakable in my hands. I wrote my reply back, just as angrily, before I nearly slammed it in front of him.

**To you, it may have been teasing, but in my book, that's called forcible rape or sexual assault. Now, keep those dirty hands away from me, or you'll be facing my Chief of the Police father who will place handcuffs on you gleefully.**

His reaction to my threat sure got him to stop passing notes with me. The class passed by slowly, and eventually, we left the classroom. Angela and I walked over to the art room, to see that the class and the art teacher were standing outside. "Okay, now that everyone is here, let's head off to the gymnasium. My classroom is under construction since someone had destroyed the walls and the ceiling – how, I don't know – and now, we'll join in on P.E. today." She explained, sighing and shaking her head.

She then waved her hands, ushering us off to the Gym. Coach Clapp informed us to change into our gym clothes that we kept in our lockers, and he let us have a free period today. I walked over to Coach Clapp's office, knocking on the door. "Come in." he grunted from inside. I pushed open the door and he looked up at me. "Yes, Miss Swan?" he asked, placing his papers down on his desk.

"Can I go outside? I just want to walk around a bit." I told him, biting my lip in worry. What if he said no? I really just needed to be away from everyone right now. "Sure. Just make sure you come back in when the bell rings." He told me, smiling kindly. I guess Coach Clapp wasn't that bad of a man. I said my thanks and left his office, jogging towards the gym's doors that led outside, to the track field.

I ran to the track and began walking leisurely, my arms behind me. I looked around me, nothing staying on anything in particular. My mind began to wonder off on its own for no reason. Today was just another day for me – school work, avoiding Edward, talking to my friends, avoiding Edward, doing work, and did I mention avoiding Edward?

Ugh, that boy just annoys me to no end. What with his five year old immature attitude, his little "teasing", his friends, that cocky grin of his, who would not be annoyed by him? I'll tell you – Lauren and other blind girls who couldn't see Edward's player or at least disgusting perverted ways. They probably think he's the new, modern Adonis of this school. With those thoughts running through those girls' minds, no wonder why Edward's ego is so big.

When Lauren was talking with Edward back in Biology, I felt absolutely amused. I can imagine Edward chasing after that kind of girl. Blond, airheaded, and dresses in skimpy, revealing clothes. The outfit just smelled like, "I'm-a-piece-of-meat". I believe that Lauren is just a tad bit boy-crazy…

But, just thinking about Edward going after a girl who actually looks like Lauren, it made my stomach drop, and my heart… ache? What the hell? I never really felt like this before. Well I did when I knew Joshua and before he cheated on me and actually cared about me. My whole body was saddened when Joshua would "accidently" stare at another girl other than me. It made me feel unwanted, unloved, and ugly that Joshua wouldn't look at me like that. Of course, he did look at me like that before he raped me…

I then realized what this stomach wrenching and heart breaking feeling was – lack of self confidence in me, and depressingly sadness/heartbreak. I never really thought myself as breathtaking, gorgeous, lovely, beautiful, hot, sexy, or even pretty. None of those words would describe what I really was; ugly, hideous, disgusting, a monstrosity, repulsive, vomiting. That's all I was to Joshua. And that's how he had treated me.

I wiped the back of my hand across my eyes when I felt the tears begin to fall from my eyes. See? I was causing myself self-depression from thinking of these descriptive words that were me. Now I believe that that isn't suppose to help you gain self confidence.

Sighing to myself, I continued on with my walk around the track while my mind continued wandering on its own. Unfortunately, my mind went back to thinking about Edward.

I started to think about the semi-positive things about Edward. His charmingly good looks, that bronze bed hair, those hypnotizing emerald hues that held many emotions at once. His well muscled forearms, his strong looking torso, that deep, velvety and alluring voice that he held. Just everything about him was so perfect, that I wanted to be near him for some strange reason. I couldn't understand why I would feel this way as of now, when that boy will be the death of me for his idiotic teasing ways and his almost forcible rape on me…

"Bella!" Oh great; speak of the devil and he shall appear. I stopped my walking, as I heard him approach me.

I wonder what he wants?

* * *

**ANNNNNND END! XD**

**Ha-ha, left you at a cliffy, didn't I? :)**

**Curious as to what Edward wants to talk about with Bella? Well, if I shall receive reviews, you shall receive a new chapter in return. XD**

**(Bella's, Alice's, Rosalie's, Angela's, Lily's, Rischè's, Melantha's, Des' and Lauren's outfits are all on my profile as of now. If you want a visual aid as to what their outfits may look like, go to my website – link on profile for you – so you can see!)**

**Review nicely if you liked the chapter, and bye for now!**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**NEXT CHAPTER:  
**

I stood there, mouth opened wide, stone stiff and shell shocked.

"You want to be my what now?"

**~One last thing; I think it would be extremely nice if you readers were to just look and read over this story.~**

**STORY TITLE: **love in London?

**AUTHOR: **dani'xx

**The story seems good so far, and it would be nice if you readers were to read over it, give a review or give her some constructive critique for the story. Please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE read it for her!**

**Okay, now bye! :D**


	5. Surprise Question Leads to Friendship

**Hello again, my readers, to another fabulous chapter of High School Never Ends, A Remake!**

**Recap of Chapter 4:**

_**~Alice's revenge had taken place and now, both Edward and Emmett are in a heap of trouble when they get home. But, while yelling at Edward, she almost revealed Bella's secret; thankfully, Rosalie was able to stop it. Meanwhile, Bella and the girls begin forming a plan that will split the school in half. Will it take effect soon enough? And, what will Edward want when he ran up to Bella on the track? Will his question change their relationship in any way? ~**_

**Wow, that's a long recap. XD**

**So, what does Edward want to be to Bella? Will she accept his mysterious request that left her stunned?**

**Well, read and you shall see the answer!**

* * *

_**Chapter FIVE**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I looked up and out across the track field to see Edward running out of the gymnasium, and heading towards me. I waited impatiently for him to get over here. Seriously what does he need that involves me? Couldn't he just ask some other girl if it isn't that important?

He finally stopped in front of me, wearing gym clothes that defined his muscles, and his good looks… _Bella! Get your mind out of there and see what this idiot wants! _My mind mentally screamed at me; it was right of course. Man, I got to stop thinking to myself…

"Yes, Edward?" I asked him, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Oh, come on, Bella. Do you have to greet me so curtly?" Edward complained, pouting. Ugh, great. Now he's going to act like this?! "If it isn't that important, then you can leave." I growled, turning on my heel and walking away from him. He called my name again and caught up easily with me. Damn; forgot he's a faster walker than me.

"Look, I'm sorry that I'm not taking things seriously as of now, and I came out here to say something else." He said, looking down at the ground, his face emotionless. "Got something to say, eh? Well, look me in the eye and tell me what it is." I stated, stopping my walking. He too stopped beside me and looked up, his eyes holding an apologetic gaze while he shifted on his feet.

"I wanted to say sorry about yesterday, in the hallway. I know I keep telling you it was just some simple teasing, but I see that what I did really struck a nerve from within you. So, I promise that I won't do anything like that to you again." Edward began, his voice ringing with sincerity and remorse. He was actually apologizing? Now?!

"R-Really?" I stuttered, shocked at this. What the hell brought him to say this now? "Shocked that I'm apologizing, Bella?" Edward asked, a hint of a tiny smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. Unable to answer back, I just nodded wordlessly. He chuckled – that left me dazed – and shook his head. "I guess I'm surprising you for the first time?" he asked again, now smiling an actually friendly smile.

I too smiled a tiny smile back at him and nodded, giggling slightly. Wait, what am I doing? I'm not supposed to like this guy! I can't laugh or smile so easily when I'm around him. He's one of the many players at this school. He's probably trying to get inside me so he can just rip out my heart like what Joshua did.

But, something about Edward just kept telling me that Edward was different. Though he was a player - or at least acted like one -, he didn't look like the kind of guy who would hop from one girl to another so quickly. Maybe go to one girl then another in a day's time, but not one that would do it within minutes of each other.

"Hello, Bella?" Edward's voice brought me away from my thoughts, where I saw that he was waving a hand in front of my face. "Oh, sorry." I mumbled, feeling a blush creeping into my cheeks. He seemed to stare at my flaming cheeks for a while, or it might've been my imagination.

"Edward?" I called, laughing when he jumped from my voice. "Oh, sorry." He mumbled, sounding like me earlier. I again laughed, earning a confused look from Edward. "Well, if that's all you came out here for, you can go back inside you know." I told him, beginning to walk away. "Wait!" he shouted, running after me and catching my wrist. It felt like something had just shocked me on my wrist, thus causing both Edward and I to jump back in surprise.

"Did you…?" I asked him. "Um, yeah - oh wait, no... no…" he trailed off awkwardly, shuffling on his feet. After awhile, Edward shook his head and took in a couple of deep breaths. "Listen Bella. You know that I apologized about yesterday, and now I'm apologizing for my behavior for the past few days as well. It was completely uncalled for, and I shouldn't have teased you like that." He told me, looking sincere and apologetic like earlier.

"It's alright Edward. I understand for it, and I know that since you're a guy, it's just sort of like natural." I stated, looking down at the ground. "Well, I want to ask you something." He began again, shuffling his feet again. "Go ahead, Edward. Just tell me." I murmured, getting slightly worried. What was he going to ask me that was making him this nervous?

He inhaled a ragged, shaky breath, before he asked, "I want to be your friend."

I stood there, my mouth wide open, stone stiff and shell shocked.

"You want to be my what now?" I asked him shakily, staring up at him with my brown eyes completely wide. He looked down at me, his facial expression entirely serious and showing no signs of any joke or teasing. I was waiting for him to say, "Just kidding!" and then we'll go back to our argument-like relationship that we shared.

But, he remained silent, probably waiting for an answer from me. "Are you serious?" I asked him quietly, afraid that if I talked any louder, my voice my break from shock. He nodded, still not showing any emotion.

"I-I-I don't know, E-Edward." I told him, stuttering. He nodded and sighed sadly. "I mean, I have to think about it for a bit." I told him honestly and quickly, feeling horrible that I made him sad. Why, I don't know. I never really cared about him and his feelings until now for some strange reason. And it was getting me confused.

Edward's face instantly lit up from my simple statement, smiling a genuine friendly smile. "Thank you, Bella." He murmured happily; he suddenly grabbed my hand – while I ignored the sparks that ignited from the skin contact – and he pulled me into a huge bear hug. "Ah, Edward – Can't – Breathe!" I gasped out when I could feel my oxygen supply quickly fading.

"Oh, sorry Bella!" he exclaimed, releasing me from the hug. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hug so tightly." He rushed out, embarrassed. In fact, I could see his cheeks slowly turning cherry red. "Oh my god! I made you blush!" I squealed while laughing hysterically. Ha! I made Edward Cullen blush!

He continued blushing, but he laughed along with me. I never felt this safe or this exuberant with a guy before. Sure, I felt like this when Joshua was my friend, but now, it was completely different when I laughed with Edward. His deep, musical chuckle with my high pitched feminine giggle; it sounded as if these two sounds belonged with each other.

Our laughter eventually died down, and Edward rocked back and forth on the balls of his heels. It looked like he was waiting for something. "Edward? Are you waiting for something?" I asked him, tilting my head to the left. "Just seeing if your decision was made already." He muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Alright. I'll be your friend. If there's any funny business from you, I'll make you wish you would've never asked me." I told him, wagging my finger at him like what a mother would do if she caught one of her children eating cookies from the cookie jar before dinner. He laughed and nodded.

"There's one problem, or situation to this whole thing though, Bella. It might get you mad." He began, frowning and losing his bright grin. Oh no... "We have to keep it in secret. I doubt the both of us would want to lose our friends if we were to be seen in public, doing friendly things together. Plus, I don't think our friends would approve of our friendship. It won't bring them together on friendly terms, you know." He added, sighing sadly. He did have a point.

For some reason, I was fine with this secret relationship between us…

**---**

**(The Next Day…)**

"Alice!" I yelled, making her jump. She has been applying plenty of layers of lip gloss to my lips for the last two minutes, when I only need one layer of it. "Oh, sorry, Bella. Just thinking to myself." She muttered, her cheeks growing a light pink. Her outfit for today was a forest green pleated dress that looked like an overall dress; underneath it though was a sleeveless white, button down shirt with black, cotton mini shorts while she wore forest green converse on her dainty feet. She had already had done her make up for today – light green eye shadow with black eye liner surrounding it. Her lips was a light pink that looked somewhat sparkly, while she had an emerald green necklace of a black, spring bunny on it and teardrop shaped green earring that dangled from her ears.

"There! You're perfect for today, Bella!" Alice chirped happily, stepping away from me. My outfit of the day was a plaid blue and black mini dress, with black dance shorts underneath, and black low Converse to match my shorts. Alice had applied black eyeliner around my brown eyes with midnight blue and what appears to be cobalt blue eye shadow on the lids, with light pink lips from the lip gloss. She had added a sky blue necklace that was now clasped around my neck, and placed a satin blue bow headband into my hair that was curled.

"Wow…" I trailed off, smiling. I think I actually like this outfit. I got up and hugged Alice, telling her thanks for doing my make up; I was never really skilled in that department. "You're welcome, Bells." She told me, squeezing me. "Am I interrupting a love fest here, girls?" Rosalie's voice asked, coming from the door of our dorm room. Alice and I turned to see Rosalie and Angela standing in the doorway, wearing their outfits for today.

Rosalie wore a red plaid mini dress with a white tank top underneath, along with wearing black shorts underneath as well. On her feet were bright scarlet red Converse, while in her golden locks was a bright red flower clip, pulling the hair behind her back. She also wore a plaid red bangle on her wrist, and her makeup was of scarlet red lipstick, shadowy black mascara and a baked color eyes shadow that looked somewhat of a sandy color.

Angela wore a grey safari wrap dress with a black belt tie in the loops of the dress, and grey shorts underneath with grey Converse. She had lovely blue earrings that looked like little crystals of sorts, and had pearl bracelets on one wrist. Her makeup was of shimmery grey eye shadow, black and shimmery grey – silver really – mascara playing up her dark eyes, and her lips were a bright bubble gum pink.

Both Alice and I laughed from her comment, before we left the dorm room. I was lagging behind the girls, when I felt my phone buzz from my backpack. I pulled it out – a various colored polka dotted blue Blackberry – to see it was a text message from my now new friend, Edward. Yesterday, before we left the track field, Edward and I exchanged cell phone numbers with each other, and that began our large text conversation. He was asking questions about my likes and dislikes, and I did the same to him. We never really asked personal questions that involved our childhood past – which I was fine with – and so, today, after classes were over, we would be heading somewhere where our friends wouldn't see us together, to do our quizzes to see if we remembered each other's likes and dislikes.

I opened up the text message;

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Subject: Hi!_

**Hey Bells. :) So, how's your morning so far?**

I simply smiled from the little text message. He's starting to earn my trust slowly just by simply asking little questions.

I texted him back, making sure my friends didn't notice.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Subject: RE: Hi!_

**I was tricked into another little Bella Barbie session from Alice. How can you stand her when it comes to picking an outfit? XD**

Shockingly I received another text message very quickly from Edward; wow, not only is he fast at walking or running, but he's also fast when it comes to texting people. I opened up the new message;

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Subject: RE: Hi!_

**You get use to it. LOL**

Aw, and I thought Edward at least had proper grammar. Laughing quietly to myself from Edward's "Text Talk", I typed back my reply sadly.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Subject: RE: Hi!_

**I would've thought you had more grammar than that, Edward. Gtg; girls are about to notice that I'm texting.**

Edward didn't reply back from my text, but when we came closer to the main building, my heart began pounding quickly when I saw him – along with Jasper, Emmett and Mike (I knew it was him thanks to Jessica's description of him.) – all waiting by the fountain in the back of the school. It wasn't as large as the fountain that sat out front, but it was still pretty large all the same.

Edward's outfit for today was of a black sweater over a white button down shirt, while he wore nice fitting black jeans and black Converse. Emmett's outfit was a dark green t-shirt that looked a little too tight around his torso, with black jeans and dark forest green Converse. Jasper wore a grey sweater vest over a black button down shirt and dark jeans with black and grey Converse. Mike just wore a simple jersey with a number on the back of the jersey, with faded jeans and black Converse as well.

"Hello ladies." Edward began, sending a wink my way. It wasn't his flirty wink, that is. Last night, Edward and I came up with ways of sending secret "hi's" to each other today. He told me that he would send me a wink after saying hello, while the girls would think it would be his normal wink. I rolled my eyes, sending my secret message to him as well.

"Didn't we tell you guys to not bother us anymore?" Rosalie asked them angrily, placing one hand on her hip. "Yes, you may have told us. But we're guys. Do we ever listen?" Emmett asked sarcastically, laughing loudly. Jasper also laughed with him, not as loudly like Emmett. Mike only chuckled, while Edward was secretly sending me apologizing glances for his friends. I nodded secretively towards him as well, accepting his silent apologies.

"No, you don't." Alice snarled angrily at her adoptive brother. "Thank you for agreeing with us." Jasper replied back, still laughing. Alice growled again, before she began stomping towards Jasper angrily. Rosalie and I quickly grabbed both of her arms, where she tried to take a couple of punches at Jasper, but Edward stood protectively in front of Jasper. "Whoa there, Ali. If you're that angry, take your anger out on someone else." Edward said calmly, glaring down at her.

"Well, tell your pig of a friend to keep his smart remarks to himself!" Alice screamed at Edward, where behind Edward, I saw Jasper flinch from the frothing rage of Alice's scream. Weird; before, whenever we would retaliate from their remarks, none of them would ever flinch from our seething rage. Now, he flinches from Alice's screech?

I wasn't the only one who noticed the flinch from Jasper; Edward was glancing over his shoulder at his friend while Emmett and Mike were staring at him confused, and Rosalie and Angela were also staring at Jasper confused. Alice didn't seem to notice, though she was slowly calming down from her struggling against our holds on her arms. I sent Edward a confused glance, and he lifted his shoulders slightly before letting them fall – sending me a tiny shrug of confusion as well.

"Well, um, bye." Rosalie was the first one to recover from the silence between all of us, where we dragged Alice away with Angela following slowly behind us.

Huh, weird moment for all of us there…

Morning classes passed by slowly, and soon, it came to the time for lunch. We sat at our own separate table together, far away from the boys. After we had gotten our lunches and sat down to eat them, conversations from the other students around us quieted. Odd; usually this place is buzzing from the talking of the teenagers. It takes something big to make them stop.

My phone buzzed from my pocket and I opened it.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Subject: Sorry…_

**Better duck!**

Well, that was a strange text message from Edward…

Just as I finished sending my reply back to him, asking him why I should duck, something large and goopy-like came splattering down onto the table top, where food exploded. Some got on Rosalie and Alice, and a little got onto Jessica and Angela. The worst of it was now on my face and some of my dress. I wiped off the food from my face and glared around the cafeteria, before my fiery gaze landed on the table across the cafeteria.

"Bullseye!" Emmett murmured to Jasper, Mike, Ben (from Angela's description, I knew it was him.) and Edward who were surrounding him. Edward sent numerous silent "sorry's" my way, while secretively kept jutting his thumb over at Emmett. Another text came my way.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Subject: RE: Sorry…_

**That's why…**

I growled underneath my breath, before I stood to my feet. "Bella, don't retaliate. We're better than that." Alice warned me. "Well, for me, I have to." I hissed to her, picking up my food. Good thing I have a good arm when it comes to throwing things.

I pulled my arm back, and then threw the food, watching as it sailed over straight towards their table and landing smack dab at the back of Emmett's large head. He jumped from the impact, while some of the food splattered all over, getting some of the guys in the process. Edward secretively looked over at me, sending me a wink and tiny smile.

Emmett stood to his feet and turned towards the cafeteria, whereas everyone was watching the scene. "Who threw that?!" he boomed angrily, glaring at anyone he could make eye contact with. Then, his glare landed on me, who was still standing. "You." He snarled, pointing an accusing finger at me. "Me." I stated, smiling and waving my fingers individually at him.

He picked up more food from behind him, and aimed the food at me, but suddenly, more food from the left of him, colliding with the side of his face. He whipped his head to the left, to see Edward standing there, holding up a bit of food. Aw, that's so sweet of him; throwing food at his adoptive brother so I wouldn't get hurt from it. He is a true friend…

"What the hell, Edward?!" Emmett shouted at him, lowering his arm. Edward merely shrugged saying, "It seemed like the perfect time to throw food at you."

Emmett again pointed a finger at me, growling to Edward, "Are you protecting the little thing?" Oh, that's it! No one says that while I'm in the same room. I grabbed large handfuls of food, and there, Rosalie, Alice and I all threw the food at Emmett. He looked back at us, shocked. "Do not call me a _little thing_!" I yelled over at him; I could practically feel the steam coming out from my ears.

"Emmett, just calm down." Jasper began worriedly, walking over to his friends and standing somewhat in front of Edward and to his side as well. "Want me to calm down?! And what, let those girls beat me at my own game?!" Emmett shouted murderously at his friend. "Em, really, calm down before you do something you regret." Edward hissed to his brother.

"I don't need to listen to you – either of you." Emmett snarled, and did the unthinkable.

He snapped back his meaty arm and it collided with Edward and Jasper, sending the both of them backwards. Everyone in the cafeteria gasped from Emmett's action, while Rosalie and Alice ran over to their brothers. "Jasper, are you okay?" Rosalie asked her brother, holding up his head. "Edward, how about you?" Alice asked her adoptive brother, trying to help him sit up.

I stomped over towards Emmett and the group, standing in front of the four from this monster that was now growing. "Oh, really, this little girl is actually going to beat me up?" Emmett taunted, laughing at me. It seemed funny to him, since I was much shorter than him. He didn't think about one thing.

I stepped up extremely close to him, and kneed him right where it hurts for dudes. He gasped from the pain, and just as I about to punch him, he grabbed my hand and smirked at my surprised face. He then, threw me hard, across the cafeteria floor. I hit trashcans and then rolled to a stop at someone's table. Everyone was now getting more frantic from the scene. Some looked like they wanted to help; others looked like they only wanted to run.

"Bella!" two voices called out worriedly, where I heard the rushing of feet coming towards me. My eyesight was getting hazier by the minute, from the pain that was slowly building within my head. I saw two figures lean over me; one had raven black hair and the other had bronze hair – _Alice and Edward. _

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked me, trying to get me to sit up. Something inside me had snapped and was causing me to tremble violently. "Shit, I think she's going into shock, Rose!" Alice shouted over to Rosalie, who was still by her brother. Edward and Jasper looked at Alice, confused as to what she said.

"Bella, I…" Emmett's voice was filled with remorse, where everyone in our group turned towards him, glaring angrily. Emmett took a hesitant step forward, and that sent memories flashing before my eyes.

_Joshua came slowly closer towards me, his arms down by his sides and his face sinisterly evil. "Don't worry, Bella. I won't hurt you, much." He murmured, smirking._

I screamed, where tears began to fall. Everyone around me froze from the agonized sound. "Bella?" Emmett asked, stepping forward again, but froze immediately when I continued screaming. "Please no! I promise, I won't – I –"I choked out, trembling violently. Realization washed over Alice's face and she gasped before wrapping her arms around me and letting me lay my head on her shoulder.

Edward hesitated, placing his hand on my shoulder. I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to me, seeking for any sign of comfort from anyone. Angela came running over and stood in front of me, while Rosalie walked over with her brother's arm slung over her tiny shoulders. "I think you've done enough, Emmett." Angela snarled angrily at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But, I was trying to apologize." Emmett argued making me sob harder. "That's what _he_ always said to me." I sobbed to Alice quietly, making sure that Edward couldn't hear me. She nodded and began cooing slightly to me, stroking my hair. "It's alright, Bella." Edward reassured me, glaring murderously at Emmett.

"Come on, we better get Jasper, Bella and you to the nurse, Edward." Alice told her brother. He nodded to Alice, and the both of them helped me to my feet. Alice let Edward carry me bridal style – which I was completely fine with if you ask me. There, we all left a stunned Emmett in a cafeteria full of stunned students.

Once we were outside, with the others ahead of us, Edward looked down at me, where I was clinging to his shirt with my hands clutching fistfuls of his shirt. I would occasionally let out a sob, and Edward would cooed softly, "Shh, Bella. You're safe; I won't let Emmett hurt you."

At times like these, I wished for someone to just do what my mom would do; kiss my forehead and hold me tight. Sure, it was better that I was holding onto Edward's shirt, but we were only on friend terms, and so, that meant no kinds of kissing whatsoever. Wow, I sound like somebody who's dying to have the hottest guy in the school to notice her and kiss her senseless.

And, inside me, I was starting to wonder whether I should tell Edward about my secret. I couldn't ask for the girls' opinion; we had agreed to not date or interact with guys like Edward, Jasper or Emmett, and that meant I couldn't ask for their opinion on whether I should tell Edward or not. Plus, I couldn't risk the secret of our friendship. Edward wanted it to be kept secret because he did have a point; both of us are afraid that if we tell our friends that we've been hanging out with one another, we're afraid that they might shun the both of us and we'll never be able to talk to them.

The sounds of the soft murmurs from Edward were slowly lulling me to sleep, though I still trembled in fear from what happened back at the cafeteria.

We entered the nurse's office a few minutes later, with me slowly falling asleep from the exhaustion of crying and sobbing so much. Edward set me down on one of the beds that were in the nurse's office, while Rosalie helped Jasper to another bed. Edward patted my arm lightly and headed over to a bed for himself. The nurse came in – an aging woman – and looked at the three of us who were on the beds, confused and surprised.

"My adoptive brother hit Jasper and Edward miss, and he threw my friend, Bella, across the cafeteria. Can you check to see if they're alright?" Alice asked the nurse, a hint of worry peeking through her voice.

"Of course, dear." The nurse told her, smiling kindly down at Alice. She went over to Edward first and asked him if he was feeling any pain at all. "Well, except for the fact that my head hurts just a little, and that my hand's hurting as well, I feel fine." Edward answered smoothly, smiling a tiny smile up at the aging nurse. She nodded and moved onto Jasper. "My arm and my wrist are hurting, but that's it." Jasper answered smoothly as well, rotating his arm while wincing slightly.

She nodded again and finally moved onto me. "How about you dear? Are you alright?" the nurse asked me, looking worriedly down at me when she saw that I was still crying. "Um, my whole right arm hurts pretty badly, but I think it's slowly going away." I told her, sniffling. "You seem tired, dear. Do you need to sleep for a bit?" she asked me, coming over to my side and pressing the back of her palm to my forehead.

"No, no, I'll be fine." I rushed out; I didn't want to sleep just yet. I still wanted to meet up with Edward in secret. "Bella, I think you should sleep." Alice told me disapprovingly, wagging her finger at me. "Alice, I'm fine. Trust me." I told her, rolling my eyes at her and giving my best friends a reassuring smile.

After much arguing with the nurse, we all left the nurse's office finally when the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. "Wow, today went by fast." Jasper commented weakly, laughing shortly. No one laughed with him.

"Well, I think we should head back to our dorms for now." Rosalie suggested, already starting to lead Alice and I over to the girls' dorms. "Oh, wait. I think I just want to head out to the front for a bit." I told them, pulling out from their arms. "Want us to come with?" Alice asked me. "Nah, I really want to be alone right now. You know, to think." I told them, when really I wanted to leave so I could meet up with Edward. "Alright; we'll be in our dorms." Angela asked; whoa, when she'd get here. Sounds rude I know.

Apparently, everyone else jumped from Angela's voice. "When did you get here?" Jasper asked her rudely, clutching his chest with one hand. "I was here the whole time." Angela mumbled sadly, pouting at the ground. "Of course you were, Angie. You were just as quiet as a mouse, and I bet you were quiet because you were worried for Bella, right?" Rosalie assured her, wrapping one of her arms around Angela. "Yeah…" Angela said, looking up and nodding. "Then alrighty." Alice stated, wrapping her arm around Angela's shoulder like Rosalie.

"We'll see you later, Bells!" Rosalie shouted out to me when they began walking away.

"Yeah, I think I'll be heading off to the weight-lifting gym, Jasper." Edward told him, catching on as to why I wanted to be alone right now. "Really? You'd think that if you're in the slightest pain, you would be heading to the dorm." Jasper teased, snickering. I snorted and began walking away – slowly so I could still hear the conversation.

"Oh, ha ha, Jasper. Very funny." Edward said sarcastically; I could imagine him rolling his eyes right now. "Whatever dude. Go ahead and go lift weights if you want." Jasper said, before I heard him begin walking away. "If you run into Emmett – "Edward began. "Don't worry; if he's in the dorm, I'll be in the lounge." Jasper told him, cutting off Edward from his warning.

"Alright. See you later, bro." Edward shouted back. I continued walking slowly, until I felt Edward's presence behind me. I turned around…

Only to basically crash right into him. I blushed deeply from this and jumped back, stuttering out incomplete apologies. "Bella, it's alright." Edward told me, chuckling and stopping my stuttering rant of apologies. "Still, I should've turned more slowly." I mumbled, not feeling the blush go away.

"You're that embarrassed from this that you're not going to stop blushing?" Edward inquired, leaning around me and began striding away. I huffed and stomped my foot before I turned around and ran to catch up with this fast boy. "Stop teasing me." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Sorry, it's fun to tease you, Bella." Edward said, laughing. Oh, he can be such a jerk sometimes…

I stuck my tongue out at him, and then I whacked his head before I ran away. "Ow, Bella! What was that for?" Edward called out to me. "For being mean!" I shouted back, laughing. It's a good thing that there weren't a lot of people out here.

"Oh, you're in for it now, Swan!" Edward shouted, laughing before I heard his thundering footfalls, telling me he was running towards me. I squeaked and began running faster than I have ever done before. We came towards the trees that lined the walls of the courtyard, and there, Edward caught up to me, tackling me to the ground. He made sure that he was the one to land roughly on the ground with me on top of him.

"Ha, got you!" he exclaimed triumphantly, smirking up at me. We were both breathing heavily from our run, our chests meeting and pressing up against each other in the process. "That you did, Mr. Cullen." I concluded, tapping his nose with the tip of my index finger.

That's when I noticed that Edward's arms were still wrapped around my waist – tightly too – and my hands were pressed against Edward's torso. Edward noticed this and slowly unwound his arms from my waist, muttering a quiet apology to me. I rolled off to the side and lied next to Edward, my body facing upright while my head was angled towards him.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Edward cleared his throat and turned towards me, his whole body facing me now, with a small smile adorned on his face. "So, how about we take that little quiz?" he asked me. Oh right, the quiz to see if we had been paying attention to each other about our likes/dislikes.

I giggled and nodded, turning on my side so I was facing Edward now. "Alright." I said, looking up at him.

"Your favorite color is either brown, or green, because one, you think brown's warm and cozy, while green is the favorite color of my eyes?" he asked, smirking at my shocked face. "How did you find out about that?" I glared at him. "So, it's true?" he questioned, incredulously. Oh, damn; okay, he _didn't _know about that in the first place. "Oh, um, well, you see, uh…" I stuttered, already feeling my face blushing.

Edward laughed loudly, rolling onto his back from it all. I glared down at him where eventually, his laughter quieted down. "Its okay, Bells. I guess that seems somewhat friendly." He told me, smiling. "Doesn't sound obsessed?" I questioned shyly, twirling bits of the grass. "Well, I'll admit that it does. I'm fine with it though." He answered back, still smiling. "Why though?" I asked him, my curiosity peeking. He coughed awkwardly and said abruptly, "Uh, I believe it's your turn, Bells." Wow, total change of the subject, Edward…

Rolling my eyes, I said, "You're favorite color is blue. You like it because the color reminds you of water from the beaches that you used to go to." I explained, smiling when he nodded.

That's how the rest of the questions flowed easily, our answers either short and simple, or well thought out. The sun was setting when Edward and I left the courtyard that was in front of the main school building.

"Well, I'd say that today was good." I stated when we neared the dorms. "If you call my adoptive brother throwing you at lunch fun, then maybe." Edward added, groaning. "Edward, I'm fine now, okay? My arm is feeling better, so you don't have to worry so much." I told him, stopping from our walking to the dorms.

Edward sighed but nodded, somewhat grudgingly that is. "Well, I guess we have to head in now." Edward said, sighing sadly this time. "Wait, isn't it time for dinner right now?" I asked. I had a sudden idea in my head that was beginning to form in my head now. "Yeah…" he trailed off, stopping by me and turning towards me.

"Why don't we go out to eat?" I suggested, earning a shocked gaze from Edward. "What?" I asked, confused by the look. "Go out?" he asked me. "Yeah, go out to eat food, talk, and have a good time, like what friends would do?" I asked him, where secretly I knew what he was probably thinking about – out at a restaurant, just me and him, alone, no friends, no fighting, music around us; like a date.

"Oh. Okay." Edward said, a sudden smile appearing on his face.

This should be an interesting experience…

* * *

**There you have it, my readers. Another chapter for you – and long one at that. :D Over twelve pages and 6,000 words or so. **

**I know, it seems odd for Bella to accept Edward's friend request so willingly, when she didn't trust him fully in the past few chapters. And, I know Emmett seems like a raging mad man, hell bent to kill someone. XD**

**Let's just say that, remember, these characters are very OOC in this version of HSNE. :)**

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Tell me so in a review if you did like this one! Tell me if I need to improve something or not. **

**(The girls' outfits and cell phones – along with Jasper's, Edward's and Emmett's – all are on my website – link on my profile.)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"So, what will you two have for tonight?" she then saw bonded hands and smiled sweetly.

"I see. I'll tell the chef for the lover's delight menu." Oh great…


	6. Something More Each Minute

**Hiya again, my readers! I welcome all of you to a new chapter!**

**Recap of Chapter 5:**

_**~Edward's and Bella's relationship is slowly growing, but from Emmett's attacking, things almost turned a turn for the worst from Emmett's explosion on the gang. Now with that put aside, it's time for Bella's secret "friendly date" with Edward. What will happen on the date? Will it change their friendship? Or, will it feel too awkward for them and push their friendship boundaries?~**_

**Not much to say here, so let's begin already. :D**

**Music:**

_Check Yes Juliet_** by We The Kings~**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter SIX**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I told Edward that I needed to change out my dress, seeing as that I had dried up food caked on it. He nodded and said he would also changed, since he also had food still on his shirt. We then separated from each other and went to our dorms, my heart pounding inside me. I can't believe that I'll be leaving the campus, with Edward, alone. No one to interrupt us and our secret meetings, none of our friends near so we will have to worry about them catching us together – nothing at all.

I actually skipped hurriedly up to my dorm room, before I entered it – only to have the girls stand there, arms crossed and glaring at me. "Oh, uh, hey ladies." I greeted them with sheepish smile. "Where have you been, Ms. Bella?" Angela asked me accusingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, nowhere?" my answer sounded like a question. "So, you were nowhere, when you've been gone for at least 3 hours?" Rosalie questioned, looking over at the clock just as it changed to _6:15 pm. _Oops…

"Bella, where were you?" Alice repeated, stepping closer. "Um…" I trailed off, trying to come up an excuse that could work. I doubt, _"Oh, I was just going out with your adoptive brother, who I have a huge secret crush on, and now I'm going off on a 'friendly date' with him as of now," _would work with them.

They took the silence as something that was extremely juicy, and began shouting out questions at me.

"Were you meeting with someone?"

"Did you get hurt?"

"Did you trip and lost track of time while doing so?"

"Were you meeting a boy?"

"Oh, like your question the best, Angie. Who is he?"

"Is he hot?"

"Is he smart?"

"Does he have a brother?"

"Do we know him?"

"GIRLS!" I shrieked when I couldn't take their questions any longer. They all backed away immediately, looking down at the ground in shame. I sighed and said, "Yes, I'm going out. This guy isn't a player, and you may know him. I'm not telling you his name because he's sort of shy, and he asked me to keep his identity a secret from anyone." I hope that was convincing enough for them to drop it.

They all squealed girlishly from this bit of information, before Alice dragged me off towards the closet, promising me that she'll "doll me up" for my date.

**---**

Since I was on such short time, Alice had quickly put my outfit together in less than 15 minutes. My "friendly date" wear consisted of a polka dotted strapless cocktail white dress that had a black sash, tied underneath the bust and had been tied into a huge side bow, with black leggings and black high heels that had the straps all zig-zaggy. A silver bracelet sat on my wrist, and a white hat with a black bow covered the crown of my curled brown hair. Alice did my make up with light blue eye shadow, deep red lip gloss, and bright pink blush.

I stared at the mirror in amazement, before I hugged Alice with my arms tight around her neck. "Yes, yes. You can thank me later. Now, go to your mysterious shy man, Bells, and have fun." Alice encouraged me. Instead of heading to the door and running down the stairs to wait for Edward, I went over to the window. There, I stared down and saw a figure downstairs, looking like it was pacing. Edward, of course.

"Uh, guys, you may want to close the curtains." I said while I closed the curtains hurriedly. "Why?" Rosalie asked suspiciously. "Um, there's a janitor down there, and he's dancing very uh, grotesquely." I told them, blushing for effect; well, not for effect really. Let's just say that my mind went to the gutters, and Edward…

The girls all made "eww" faces at the thought of the old, chubby janitor dancing dirty. "Thanks for sparing us to having to look down at that, Bells." Angela murmured, sending me a smile. "But, wait, how are you going to meet your date if the janitors down there?" Alice asked me, crossing her arms.

"I'll just have to suck it up and sneak by without getting grossed out." I muttered, sighing and blushing again. "I'll let you know when the janitor's gone, gals." I told them, already heading for the door. "Oh, she's so brave…" Rosalie whispered dramatically, wiping away a fake tear, causing all of us to laugh.

With loud farewells, I left the dorm room. I then ran downstairs and when I reached outside, I saw that it was Edward, pacing and looking good if I do say so myself. He was wearing a dark navy blue button down shirt, with black trousers and black matching converse; on his wrist was a black and grey watch.

Edward turned around he heard my heels clicking, and his expression changed from anxious to shocked. His jaw dropped while his emerald eyes got just a little darker. I blushed from his reaction before I walked forward and waved my hand in front of his face, saying, "Edward?"

He jumped and shook his head before looking down at me. "Wow, I should've dressed better if you were going to be like that, Bells." Edward teased, taking my hand. Then, he suddenly kissed my hand and knuckles, before he looked surprised at himself. I doubt my face could get any redder than this.

Edward lifted his head immediately, blushing up at me. "Uh, sorry, that was uncalled for." Edward whispered, stepping slightly away. I shook my head rapidly while stuttering, "N-No, it's fine, Edward. It just shows me that you are a gentleman."

He smiled a bright smile down at me and nodded, before he hugged me warmly. "Well, come on, let's get to wherever we're going before they close." Edward stated sarcastically, laughing. I laughed along with him, and there, Edward and I walked out of the campus grounds to a yellow taxi cab that drove us away from the school, and out into the streets of Forks.

The taxi driver dropped us off at a fancy little restaurant that was cute and cozy. Edward got out first before he helped me, then he paid for our drive before Edward led us inside the restaurant. Very few people were in the tiny little place. Some were at the tables, while only one large group was in one of the booths.

"Hello; table for two?" the host asked Edward, but not looking at him. His attention was directed towards me, in the strapless dress and tight leggings. I looked down and hid behind Edward, holding onto his hand. Edward nodded to the host while squeezing my hand in reassurance.

The host led us to a private table that was in the back of the restaurant, and handed us our menus before he left – not without getting a last, long look in my direction, that is. I shuddered from the look; it felt like he was looking at me like a piece of meat. Edward glared at the back of the host's head, before he sighed and opened his menu.

"You alright?" I asked him, peering around my menu to try to look at him. He also peered around his menu and looked at me in the eyes, before he sighed again and nodded slowly. I stretched my hand out, palm up, and he placed his hand hesitantly in mine. I gave him a small friendly smile, which he returned and squeezed my hand.

A waitress with soft ginger hair came by a few seconds later, and she asked, "So, what will you two have for tonight?" she then saw our bonded hands and smiled sweetly.

"I see. I'll tell the chef for the lover's delight menu." Oh great…

Both Edward and I pulled our hands away, where I had to try to ignore the sparks that flew between our hands, but before we could tell the waitress what we wanted, she already left. Edward and I groaned and placed our heads in our hands, lowering the now useless menus. Edward scooted over towards me, and leaned slightly back in his chair, glancing down at me.

"Great, now people are going to think that we're a couple." Edward muttered, his cheeks turning a light pink. My heart panged at those words; he made it sound like a bad thing. _Hello, Bella?! You are on FRIEND terms, not DATING terms, with Edward. Of course it's going to sound like a bad thing._

We ordered our food from the waitress, and after eating food from the "Lover's Delight" menu, Edward and I left the restaurant, wandering the streets. We then came to a park where other couples were there, with the sidewalks lined with paper bag lit lanterns and some lights were in the trees, adding a romantic feel to the area.

"Want to go through there, Bella?" Edward asked me, looking down at me with questioning eyes. I looked at the park area again, before I nodded, smiling and excited; why I'm excited, I don't know. Edward laughed at my eager expression, before he began leading me across the street, getting closer to the park entrance that also had lights that added to the romantic aura of the park.

We leisurely walked along the pathway, trees creating an archway of lights over our heads. Edward was holding onto my hand, gazing at the lights like I was. I then looked around at the couples that were on other pathways of the park. Their eyes never strayed from each other, nor did they put any space between each other. Some were holding hands like Edward and I, others had their arms around each other's waists, or some were just standing, holding hands and looking at each other.

"Bella?" Edward's velvety voice brought my gaze back to him. He was staring down at me with a confused look in his eyes. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking to myself." I mumbled, feeling the creeping blush on my face now. He chuckled from seeing the blush and nodded, squeezing my hand.

We continued walking around the park, looking at the lights, or at each other at times. Our wandering then led us to a secluded part of the park, where a single bench was surrounded by a variety of flowers – roses, lilies, dandelions, carnations, and much more. I gasped from the beautiful explosion of colors, while Edward too stared at the flowers in amazement. He slowly led me over to the bench and sat down on it, pulling me with him. His body and my body were turned towards each other, while our heads were swiveling around to catch a glimpse of each flower in the area.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered, running the tips of my fingers over some of the flowers. Edward nodded, though he was looking straight at me. I looked back at him, blushing under his intense gaze now, and he too blushed. "What?" I mumbled, looking down at my lap and hoping that nothing was wrong with me – like say for instance my dress was falling my from my chest, or if I had something stuck in my hair.

"Uh, nothing." Edward muttered, looking the other way. He began looking for something of the flowers, before he sat down on the bench again, something behind his back. "What do you have?" I asked him, trying to look at what he had.

Instead of answering me, he pulled out a beautiful, thorn-less yellow rose that was in full bloom. I gasped and looked up at Edward. "A rose?" I questioned, feeling a smile form on my face. Edward smiled and nodded, handing the rose out towards me. I took it with ginger hands, treating it as if it were made of glass, before I looked up at Edward, sudden tears falling from my eyes.

Edward's eyes grew panicked at the sight of my tears and came closer to me, taking my face in his hands. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked me, wiping away my tears with his thumbs. I shook my head – a difficult task since my head was in his hands – and drew in a shaky breath. "Nothing, Edward. These are just happy tears." I assured him, laughing slightly from my silly actions. Edward too laughed in relief, still wiping away my tears.

Then soon, our laughter ceased and we were gazing at each other. Our eyes were staring into each other's eyes, our lips slightly parted. Edward looked down at my lips and gulped, before his lips parted slightly again. I looked down at his lips, entranced by the curves of them, and I licked my now dry lips, moistening them once again.

Edward and I slowly leaned towards each other, as if an invisible magnetic force was pulling us towards each other. My mind was screaming at me to stop this right now before I do something that I might regret later, but my body wouldn't give in that easily.

We were mere centimeters away from kissing, when all of a sudden, rain was pouring down upon us, instantly soaking us. Edward and I jerked away from each other, staring up at the sky in surprise. Who knew it was going to rain tonight?

Edward and I looked at each other and shakily laughed at each other. Then, Edward helped me up from the bench and we ran away from the secluded park bench area, out into the rain that continued to assault us, until we reached the edge of the park and got into an awaiting taxi cab. The taxi cab driver drove us back to the school, while Edward and I watched the rain droplets slide down the car's windows.

When we got to the school, Edward helped me out of the cab and we again ran onto the school grounds, me slipping most of the way. Edward of course was there to help me from falling flat on my ass in the rain, luckily. We finally reached the dorms, and there, Edward and I stood there in the roaring rain, looking at each other.

"I'm glad that we went out tonight, Bella." Edward began, smiling brightly down at me. "Me too, Edward. Except for the rain, it was fun." I told him, returning the same energy in a smile back at him.

Edward nodded and pursed his lips. "What?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side. He shook his head, then leaned down, his lips ghosting near my freezing cheek. I stiffened immediately when Edward's warm lips kissed my cheek, before he lingered there for a second. Then, he pulled away, gave me a crooked, dreamy lopsided grin before he turned around and dashed off towards his dorms, leaving me in the rain, my cheek burning and my hand still holding onto the rose that Edward gave me.

I smiled and squealed to myself; Edward just kissed my cheek!

I then ran inside my own dorms, seeking warmth from my blankets and cozy pajamas. I changed into black flannel pajama pants with a black lacy cami and black and white striped slippers.

Suddenly I began having a sneezing fit, before long, mucus dripped from my nostrils. Thankfully, my friends were passed out on their beds and didn't wake up from me sneezing. I wiped away the mucus with a tissue from the tissue box near me, before I shuffled over to my bed and crawled in, instantly falling asleep before my head could hit the pillow.

**---**

**(The Next Morning…)**

"Bella, wake up!" a high pitched voice screeched from somewhere above me. I groaned and waved my hand in the air before I tried to fall back asleep again. Keyword is _tried_. It's hard to fall back asleep when you have Alice for a roommate.

"Bella, if you don't get up, I'll make sure you won't get a nice, modest outfit for today." Alice threatened. I groaned once again and slowly sat up, before I fell back down from the sudden rush of dizziness that washed over me.

"I can't get up." I croaked, feeling the burn of my throat while I said this. "Bells, you alright?" Angela asked me from my right. All of them were already wearing their clothes for today, and were hovering over me. "I don't know." I croaked again, my hands flying to my throat from the pain, clutching at it.

Rosalie pressed her hand to my forehead before she jerked it away. "Bella, you're burning up. I think you're sick." Rosalie told me, shaking her head sadly. "We need to get you to the nurse." Alice stated, while Angela and Rosalie helped me up from my bed, keeping me steady so I wouldn't fall from the dizziness.

They helped me walk over to the nurse's office while I wore my pajamas from last night; Alice had placed a black beanie hat on me before we left that is. When entered the nurse's office, we were surprised to see Edward lying in bed wearing pajamas and a black beanie hat as well, while Emmett and Jasper were talking to the nurse. Angela led me over to a bed while Rosalie and Alice went over to the nurse.

"I'm guessing she needs to be excused from classes today as well?" The nurse asked Alice, looking over in my direction and sending me a sad smile. Rosalie nodded, and there, she wrote passes for Edward and me. Rosalie, Alice and Angela went over towards me and said they would come by later today when I would most likely be feeling better. Jasper and Emmett did the same thing for Edward as well, before they all left, leaving Edward and me alone.

"Small world, Bells." Edward croaked over to me, his voice sounding husky with sleepiness. I laughed before I coughed horribly, then flopped back down in my bed. "Ugh…" I groaned, holding my pounding head with one hand. Edward chuckled before he stumbled out of his bed and made his way over to mine. "Scoot over, Bells." Edward muttered, waving his hand. I could now see what he was wearing; a black long t-shirt that clung to his well defined muscled chest, some black basketball shorts and black shoes.

He kicked off his shoes when he sat down on the edge of the bed after I had scooted over a little. "I don't know how we're going to fit in this bed, Edward." I murmured, blushing. I had no clue as to why he wanted to share a small bed with me. Edward chuckled throatily again and lied down on the tiny space before he placed his hands on my waist – creating a sudden heat there – before he lifted my small body and placed it on top of his, before he let his arms fall to his sides.

He pulled the sheets over both of our bodies, while I sighed in content. "Thanks, Edward, I guess. This isn't so tough on you, right?" I asked, looking up at him. "Nah, it's fine, Bells." Edward whispered, chuckling at my sign of worry; he showed no expressions of pain from my body weight.

I rested my head on his chest, loving the feel of his muscles, and the sound of his heartbeat. His chest rose and fell each time he breathed. I sighed in contentment, and let my fingers draw lazy swirly designs on his shirt. Edward then wrapped his arm around my waist when he felt me sliding, and I blushed. "Sorry." I whispered, embarrassed. "What are you sorry for, Bella?" Edward asked me, looking down at me with confusion in his eyes.

Actually, I had no idea what or why I was sorry; maybe whenever I was sick, I would say things that would confuse others. "I don't know, my sickness is probably making me a little crazy." I muttered, giggling slightly. Edward smiled but shook his head, laughing. I scooted up a little, my head now resting beside Edward's.

Edward turned his head to face me, and his hot breath blew into my face, causing me to go dizzy again. "Bella?" Edward asked, breaking me from my dizziness – sort of. I turned towards him, asking, "Yeah?"

He didn't say anything. He was unconsciously leaning forward, the expression from last night on his face again. I too was leaning in unconsciously, feeling my eyes fluttering closed. Edward lifted his hand and cupped my cheek in his large palm, his thumb grazing over my cheekbone. I could feel our hot breaths coming closer and closer, the both of us breathing in the other's face.

Suddenly, I felt my eyes snap open when I felt the most wonderful thing in the world on my lips – Edward's lips. Edward and I moved in perfect harmony while we kissed, the sound of our breaths coming out in sighs. I pulled myself closer to Edward, placing my hands on his muscled shoulders. Edward slowly let his hand slide away from my cheek, letting it drift down to my waist.

I felt Edward take my bottom lip between his teeth, earning an excited gasp from me. His eyes opened for a second, before he winked at me, his lips forming into a smile all the while he still kissed me. He drew my face closer from him pulling on my bottom lip, and there we reconnected. A surge of confidence exploded from within me, and I poked my tongue out, tracing his bottom lip.

He immediately opened up for me, and we battled for dominance. Edward's arms were now securely wrapped around my waist, pulling me tight against his frame, leaving no space between us. I now had my arms wrapped around his neck, my finger nails digging into his clothed back. He moaned quietly while I did this, thus he earned a moan from me after he tilted my head to the side, taking the kiss further.

Abruptly, Edward pulled away, his breath ragged. My breath was also ragged, while I tried sucking in as much air as possible. Edward leaned forward again, but he left distance between our lips, resting his forehead against mine. We were still wrapped up around each other, still trying to catch our breaths.

Looks like we're more than friends now…

Edward again lifted his head and let his fingers trace over my skin – my hand, my arm, my neck, my face, and finally, my lips. "Bella, there's something that I need to tell you." Edward whispered while tracing my lips. I nodded, letting him know that I wanted him to continue. "Ever since you came to this school, I felt this weird sense of longing to get to know you. I wanted to know you, to know everything about you, but I couldn't find the courage to come up to you. Afterwards, I realized that the only way I wanted to be straight forward was to well, you know, that day in the hallway. Of course, that turned out so perfectly well." Edward said sarcastically, kissing my forehead gingerly.

"The only other way I could become close to you was to earn your trust in being your friend. I wanted to have your presence near me, I wanted to be near you every second of the day, and that was the only way I could have it. God, I sound so selfish." Edward groaned, closing his eyes. I cupped his cheek in my hand, causing him to open his eyes.

"I felt the same way, Edward. I wanted to be near you as well. I think we just got bad impressions of each other in the beginning, for I couldn't stand you at first. I thought you were a horrible player who just teased girls that you may meet, but you changed my mind after you apologized to me about almost 'raping me' in the hallway." I explained, feeling the sudden pang of sadness when I said, "raping me". I brought back more memories of Joshua to my mind.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward whispered when I didn't speak for the next few minutes.

"There's something I need to tell you Edward." I mumbled, already beginning to feel the prick of tears in my eyes. And there, I proceeded to tell my past with Joshua, telling the exact same story that I told the girls. I had been holding this in for far too long, and after that kiss, I realized that I needed to not hide secrets from him. Edward had already gained my trust, and that means no more secrets will be hidden from each other.

By the time I had finished telling Edward my past, I was sobbing all over again and clinging to Edward like my life depended on it, while Edward held me tightly, stoking my hair and cooing to me, assuring me that everything will be fine now.

"I can promise this to you, Bella. I would never do that you. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again, not while I'm around." Edward whispered into my ear, squeezing my waist lightly. I nodded and kissed his cheek, lingering there. Edward wiped away my tears with the tip of his thumb.

There, for the rest of the afternoon, Edward and I lied in the bed, kissing each other, hugging and not letting go. I knew that then and there, Edward and I were something more…

* * *

**I know, I know; seems a little fast for Edward and Bella to be something more than friends and all. But I couldn't wait any longer; I am a sucker for romance. XD**

**In the next chapter, I have nice twist for all of you. ;) Since Bella's and Edward's relationship is already taking off, something has to come up eventually and separate these two. ;D **

**(Bella's and Edward's date clothes, along with their pajamas/sick clothes are on my website – link on my profile. If you want visual aid as to what the clothes may look like, go there!)**

**And so, ends another chapter of HSNE, A Remake. Please review and if you have read Reality of Our Lives, please await for the next poll! **

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Are you messing with us, Bella? You expect us to dress up like Lauren, and that'll get the guys drooling from us?"

Well, now if she put it that way…


	7. Guys VS Girls War

**Hiya once again my lovelies! Welcome to another wonderful and fabulous chapter of High School Never Ends, A Remake!**

**Recap of Chapter 6:**

_**~Bella's and Edward's relationship has now took off to new levels, where both has revealed their love to each other. Now, will their secret be exposed to the others? If so, how will they react to it? Or, will their love remain a secret, while everything around them remains in chaos? Will new love of the others emerge throughout the school year?~**_

**And now, we begin!**

* * *

_**Chapter SEVEN**_

_**Bella's POV**_

When Edward and I heard the bell ring, we both simultaneously sighed sadly. We didn't want to break apart now; we wanted to stay this close to each other without anyone walking in on us, or catching us when we're supposed to be bitter enemies. Edward kissed me hard one last time before he pulled away too quickly for my liking and stumbled back over to his bed. He casually leaned over to grab his shoes before his hand went to mine and grabbed it, giving it a comforting squeeze.

I laughed weakly when I saw him put on his shoes hurriedly, before he leaned back and placed his hands behind his head just as the door to the nurse's office, where my friends, and Edward's friends came rushing in. Alice, Rosalie and Angela were asking me if I was doing alright, until Edward croaked out, "Yeesh, you're going to make her faint from all those questions."

Alice moved out of the way, while we all scowled at him; of course my even scowl, even though it looked like, _"You're a jerk." _kind of scowl, it secretively meant, _"No duh!"_

Emmett and Jasper walked out of the nurse's office behind Edward, who was walking somewhat dizzily, while my friends helped me sit up. "Bells, we need to talk." Rosalie stated firmly, slightly shocking me. What got her this firm so all of a sudden? Did one of the boys get her pissed off again? Or, what if the girls somehow already found out about my secret relationship with Edward?!

"It's about our plan." Angela added angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. Oh, okay, that's somewhat a relief. I nodded weakly and tried to stand up, with Angela and Alice helping. "Alright, we better assemble the girls together to have a meeting." I croaked out, stumbling my way towards the door, the girls following.

We entered the lounge area of the girls' dorms, to actually see all of the girls from the dorm already there. I stared at Alice, Rosalie and Angela, completely confused. "We kind of already rallied them up." Alice told me sheepishly, giggling slightly. I shook my head, rolling my eyes before I stumbled my way over to an arm chair that was empty.

"So, what are we here for?" Lauren asked rudely, the first girl to speak up. Several other girls echoed her with a chorus of questioning, "Yeah?"'s.

"We're here for a special assembly against the boys." Rosalie stated with conviction, silencing the low buzz of the murmurs from the girls. No one spoke, because they were completely shocked from Rosalie's answer.

"Um, why would we go against the guys?" Lauren asked Rosalie angrily. "We all have our own reasons as to why we should go against the guys." Alice said next, gesturing to every single girl in the room. I slowly stood to my feet, and crossed my arms, playing along. I wasn't happy with this plan anymore, since Edward and I were now romantically involved with each other. But, I can't look suspicious to any of them.

"How many of you have dealt with boys?" I asked them, crossing my arms across my chest. Several hands of the older girls went up. Even some of the younger girls' hands went up. "How many of you have known them as jerks?" I asked next, seeing most of the hands stay up. "How many of you have had their heart broken from guys?" I asked next; now several hands joined the already large amount of raised hands.

"How many of them have hurt you, physically or emotionally?" I asked; the hands stayed raised.

"These are the many reasons why we should band together and go against these players." Angela began, standing with her arms crossed and matching the rest of our positions. "We shouldn't have to take this these kinds of things from guys. They think that they're better than us, that we're the lower gender." Rosalie growled, clenching her fists. "Each of them can be their own little sexist pig." Alice added, snarling slightly.

"Most of us have suffered from this kind of relationship between men, and we're each treated like nothing, like just disgusting garbage." Angela continued, snorting. "But we know that we're stronger than guys treat us. We're smarter and have more intelligence than most guys. We can easily lure men in when we need to. Us girls can do anything that guys could do –" at this, some of the girls snorted. I instantly knew where they were heading and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, not most things," I continued, laughing slightly. "But we can almost do anything that guys could do. And, what we can do better is resisting men. We can easily resist these guys if we have enough reason do so. Each of us deserves to come out on top from these boys, and if that means we have to go to a split gender war, then so be it." I added, proud from my somewhat motivational speech.

After I was done, every girl in the lounge was silent from my speech. Finally, Lauren, out of all people, stood up and sighed before nodding. "I have to agree with you, Swan, for once. I think that I speak for my friends that we're tired of getting treated like complete crap from boys." She stated, nodding her head towards me. Two other girls – one with strawberry blond hair and icy blue eyes while the other one had corn-silk blond hair with the same matching blue eyes – stepped up and walked towards Lauren, nodding their heads in agreement; they must be friends of Lauren.

Lily, Rischè, Melantha and Des stood up as well, nodding in agreement as well. Finally, everyone in the lounge room of the dorms all agreed in a chorus of "Yes" or "Yeah". "So, is it settled that we will band together against the guys?" Rosalie asked every girl in the room, all who cheered in reply.

"So, what's our first order of business?" Alice asked me, turning towards me. "Wait, what?" I croaked, confused as to why she was staring at me. "It's only fair that the girl who came up with this plan should be the boss of the whole thing." Angela told me, smiling proudly.

"Wait, wait, wait." I chanted over and over, waving my hands frantically. "I can't be a leader of this, girls. I was never good at being a leader at my other school; who's to say that I'll be good as a leader here?" I asked. The room fell silent again after I spoke this.

"Bells, you can be a leader. I know that it's the beginning of the school year, and we haven't known each other that long. But I have this gut feeling telling me that you can make a difference in this school. I have this feeling that somewhere deep within you, a fierce, natural born leader is buried deep in there. She's just dying to get out in the open, to be free and take over this school. You need to have the self-confidence that can push you out there, to show the guys what you're made of. Besides, how else are we going to put this plan into effective use?" Alice explained, laughing at her tiny joke. The other girls laughed along a little as well.

I took in what Alice said, before realizing that she was right. I did always want to take action and take the lead when it came to things like these – fighting for something that was worth it. I just never believed that I could have that strength to do so, and ever since Joshua had taken it away from me, all self esteem and inner womanly strength left me, rendering me a weak woman. I gained it back from the encouraging words of parents who always told me that whenever I was passionate about something, I stuck to it and never gave up when all hope of winning was lost.

I sighed, before I stood up straighter and smiled. "Alright, I'll lead this plan." I stated, earning cheers from most of the girls. "So, what's the first order of business, leader?" Jessica asked me jokingly, repeating Alice's question.

"Well, Alice, remember a few days ago, you said that if we were to ever do this plan, we would have to be like 'forbidden fruit' or whatever to the guys." I began, looking at Alice. "Yeah, I remember. But, how are we going to pull that off?" Alice asked me, looking confused.

"Well, there's one way we could pull that off…" I trailed off, looking over at Lauren and her friends. "We might have to dress up like you and your friends, Lauren." I told her, nodding to myself. Lauren and her friends rolled their eyes, actually laughing from my comment. Des looked between me and Lauren, before she gasped.

"Are you messing with us, Bells? You expect us to dress up like Lauren, and that'll get the guys drooling over us?" she asked me incredulously, her mouth opened slightly.

Well, now if she put it that way… it sounded like a bad idea. But, if it was the only way…

"No, Des, I'm not messing with you. We have to dress up like that for now, and it's the only way to get the guys' minds stirring." I explained, nodding my head towards Lauren and her friends. Several girls groaned from hearing this, while the younger girls looked slightly scared. "Um, Bella?" a freshman girl asked me, her voice trembling slightly. I turned towards her, to see her pale face was blushing from my sudden attention, while she tried to hide behind her ashy black hair. "Yes?" I asked her sweetly, giving her a reassuring smile; sometimes I found it cute that some of the freshman girls acted like me sometimes – shy and scared.

"Do we have to dress up like Lauren too?" the girl asked quietly, gesturing to the freshman and sophomore girls. Rosalie came up to the little girl who looked so young and sweet, kneeling down to her level. "Hmm, well, you might have to only wear cute clothing that makes you look like us older girls, but that's it. You can't over dress yourself, and you also can't undress yourself. If any of you younger girls may need help, just ask us older girls for help." Rosalie explained, smiling sweetly at the little girl.

"So, our first order of business is to go to the mall today and get plenty of clothes that match Lauren's style." I stated finally, before every girl began getting their things together for shopping. I went up to my dorm alone and changed out of my pajamas into a black tank top with jeans and sneakers, before I earned a text message from Edward.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Subject: Hello_

**I'm missing you already, my Bella. ;)**

I giggled while my heart fluttered from those simple words. Hmm, I liked the sound of his possessiveness already… weird. I giggled again before I quickly sent back a text to him.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_Subject: RE: Hello_

***giggles* I'm missing you too, Edward. I can't talk right now; all of the girls and I are off to the mall. *groans* I love you, and I should already warn you now, tomorrow may surprise you. XD**

I ran down back to the lounge to see everyone was ready to leave the dorms and head off to the mall. After realizing that we may look weird – a huge group of girls at the mall, shopping for very revealing clothing – I mentally laughed. Afterwards, we left the school, leaving the boys who were watching us behind, and their shocked faces gazing at us while we left.

**---**

**(The Next Day…)**

"Alright, are we set?" I asked my best friends from our dorm room, wearing the skimpy clothes of the day.

My outfit for today was a strapless navy blue, lacy Overlay top that was concealing the top of the extremely short dark blue ripped shorts that I was wearing; since I was wearing extremely short shorts, they left my creamy legs exposed and elongated that may leave the boys' minds frazzled. (That was Alice's quote, not mine.) I had black 'zip-it' ankle boots on my feet, and my makeup was made up of royal blue eye shadow with shadowy black mascara to play up my eyes, and my lips were extreme pink, looking silky. (Again, Alice called it silky since she said the lipstick adds a "silky finish.") And dangling from my ears were sapphire earrings, with rhinestones surrounding the jewels.

Alice had dressed up our statuesque friend, Rosalie, in a scarlet red halter top that had a tiny little slit down the middle, leaving a curious little peak of her cleavage. Beneath her shirt were very tiny black shorts that had sequined edged pockets and a grey belt through the belt loops. Her tall curvy figure gave her the appearance to be taller than usual, thanks to her cherry red high heels. In her hair was a red velvet bow headband while her hair was curled and waved, adding to her beauty. Her makeup was of "Fever Red" lipstick, black mascara that made her bright blue eyes pop, and her nails were now longer than before, painted as a bloody red color.

Alice's outfit was of a low cut deep purple top that was flowing outward from underneath the bust, while underneath her shirt was black plaid shorts that only stopped just before mid-thigh. She wore purple high heels that made her slightly taller than usual, and she had purple dangling hoop earrings in her ears. Her makeup was of purple glittery eyeliner, deep purple eye shadow and bright "Bubblegum" pink lip gloss that made her tiny lips pop out.

Angela wore a lime green lacy tunic cami that went over her dark blue short shorts that also elongated her creamy legs. She wore matching lime green high heels, while around her neck was a gold chained necklace that had a green see-through gem encased in the gold. Her makeup was made up of liquid black eyeliner, forest green eye shadow and candy pink lip gloss that made her lips shine.

My friends nodded, placing each of their hands on their hips that had flared outwards thanks to the shorts. I smiled encouragingly to them, before I remembered the pointers that Lauren gave each girl. ("Remember to strut so it can show to the guys that you're not afraid to go out there. You have to show them that you're not afraid to be bold, fierce and sexy." Lauren had told us yesterday after we returned from our shopping trip.)

I readied myself, holding my head up high and placing my hands on my hips, before I strutted out of the dorm room, making sure that I was walking like I was on a runway. I looked over my shoulder to see that my friends were following after me in a line, each strutting.

We reached the first level of the dorms, to see every girl in the building was waiting for us to come join them. I could see Lauren dodging and weaving her way through the girls, checking to see if they had done well with their outfits. She was wearing a hot pink, woven ruffled tube top that had three buttons at the top, while she wore dark blue shorts underneath. On her feet were hot pink and black stiletto high heels that showed off her tanned feet, while in her blond hair was a bright hot pink headband that had a mesh pink bow attached to it. Her makeup was of neon pink eye shadow with bright pink lipstick.

On one of the sofas, Des, Lily, Rischè and Melantha all sat on it, wearing their outfits for today. Rischè wore a icy blue off-the-shoulder sweater that had a star stitched into the fabric, while she wore lime green shorts underneath; on her feet were icy blue Converse shoes. Des wore a black button down shirt that had a white collar, with black suspender shorts, and with black ankle high Converse. Melantha were a purple and white striped V-neck top with grey shorts that had a black tie tied into a bow, with black and purple sneakers that were ankle high. Out of all of them, Lily was the only one wearing a skirt. She wore a red button down flannel-like shirt with a black plaid skirt that had two little pockets in the front and with red and black ankle high Converse.

Jessica came running up to us, wearing a brown and white striped, strapless tunic top that nearly covered her extremely short black shorts. She also were dirt brown high heels, while in her dark curled hair lay a light and dark mixed feathered headband. Her makeup was of dark brown eye shadow over her eyes, with beige lipstick and over her real eyelashes was fake black eyelashes; I'm guessing she tried make her eyelashes look fuller than what they normally looked like.

"Wow, you four look so hot!" Jessica squealed quietly hugging Angela and I; she didn't quite feel comfortable enough around Alice and Rosalie still. "So do you, Jess." Angela told her back, bumping her shoulder with Jessica's.

Lauren came strutting up to us, her two friends behind her; we learned that their names were Tanya and Irina and that they were twins. Tanya wore an icy blue V-neck tunic top that went over her denim shorts were ripped at the bottom. She wore icy blue high heels that had see-through heels, and she had her ears pierced with beaded icy blue earrings that were held by gold chains; her makeup was over shiny icy blue eyeliner with neon icy blue eye shadow and deep red lipstick. Irina wore a teal-ish/green off-the-shoulder top with denim jean shorts, along with scaly looking high heels that somewhat matched her top. Her earrings were of an icy blue background while black outlined sparrows were there. Her makeup was of glittery teal eyeliner with teal eye shadow and deep red lipstick.

"So, are we all set to head out there to show the guys that we're now untouchable?" Lauren asked me, looking at her nails in disinterest. She still didn't like me as much, but she and I could get along at times. I nodded to her. She waved her hand out to the group, as if silently telling me to give the other girls a few last words of encouragement.

I stepped up, waiting for them to quiet down some. When they did, I drew in a couple of deep breaths, before I stood there, tall and proud. "Alright, we've worked overnight to get this down, and we need to make sure not to mess up. We need to show fierce attitudes, to make sure that these boys understand to not mess with us girls any longer. We can probably tease them a bit, just make them think that we're giving into their ways. But, we have to pull back quickly, like cobra strikes, and lash out at them. That's how we make the boys believe that we're better than them." At the end of my motivational speech, every girl in the lounge looked more confident about what will happen today. They cheered excitedly, before we gathered around and began letting the younger girls go outside first; let the boys think that we're just dressed in our regular clothing.

Once the last sophomore was out, I made sure that each of us would be leaving the building in a group of five. Rosalie, Alice, Angela, Jessica and I went out first, with Lauren's group following us out shortly after. Several of the younger boys saw us and gasped, their jaws dropping.

We turned the corner and saw the junior boys were scattered throughout the courtyard in front of the school. I spotted Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Ben and Mike sitting by the fountain. Edward looked up, before his emerald eyes got huge and his lips parted. "Holy fucking shit…" Edward hissed, still staring at us. One by one, they each looked up and one by one, their expressions matched Edward's.

_Hook, line and sinker…_

"Hi boys!" Alice called flirtatiously to them, waving her fingers individually at three of the five guys there; it would seem really creepy if she did that to her adoptive brothers. I licked my lips at Edward, teasing him. He gulped his Adam's apple bobbing. I giggled at him before I waved the same way that Alice had waved, before the five of us entered the school building.

This day is sure to be interesting…

In first period, some of the boys had gotten over their shock from the sight of seeing us dressed like this and were sneaking little hand gestures that were utterly disturbing. Mr. Varner came into the class, before his expression had transformed into the same ones from the boys earlier. Looks like teachers are going to be shocked finding us like this…

"Damn school rules saying that these students could dress up in anything that they want; looking extremely trashy…" he cursed under his breath, though it was quite loud since the whole class heard it. Some of the boys snickered and chuckled from hearing their teacher curse very loudly. Mr. Varner heard their snickers and abruptly turned around, glaring at the students, immediately silencing them.

As the class period went on with Mr. Varner droning on and on about some complicated math problem, a note had skillfully and secretively landed on top of my paper where I had been drawing random doodles. I looked up when Mr. Varner wasn't paying attention, and saw that across the room, Edward was gazing around the classroom, an innocent smile splayed across his handsome face.

I opened the note when Mr. Varner wasn't looking;

_Hey my Bella. ;)_

Oh no; note passing again. Sighing, somewhat happily, sadly and quietly all at the same time, I wrote back my note and made sure it got to his desk without anyone paying attention this time.

**Again with the notes, Edward?**

As quickly as I had gotten rid of it, the note had magically appeared back on my desk, surprising me. Opening it, I saw that Edward had written his reply back very quickly – only adding to his "Things that I can do with super speed" list that I made up for him.

_It's me, love. What do you expect? So, how's your day been going?_

Smiling at the semi-sweet question, I wrote my reply back giddily.

**Good, now that I'm talking to you.**

"Ah, I see that the note passing bug is back." Mr. Varner's booming voice startled everyone in the classroom. I looked up to see Mr. Varner looming over my outstretched arm, along with Edward's outstretched arm as well, the note still in my hand. "Uh…" Edward trailed off, grinning sheepishly up at Mr. Varner. "Busted!" Mike, who was sitting in front of him, sneered at his friend. Edward glared murderously at him, sending Mike cowering away.

"Lunch detention again, Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan?" he asked rhetorically, crossing his arms over his chest. Edward and I lowered our heads and nodded glumly. At the end of class, Edward and I collected out lunch detention slips. "One more lunch detention and I'll make sure that you two will get a long day of afterschool detention." He warned us when we were about to leave the classroom.

"Another detention…" Edward trailed off happily when we left the classroom. Thankfully, our friends weren't there, waiting for us. I giggled before I whacked him upside the head, laughing when he groaned in pain. "I thought you loved me." He muttered, teasing. "I do; you just need to be more careful with what you say near our friends, my little Romeo." I teased quietly, already beginning to strut away from him. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw him staring at how I was swaying my hips while I walked.

"Like what you see, Cullen?" I called out loudly, laughing from his now blushing face. He shook his head and looked away, before he winked at me then headed off to his next class.

Morning classes were boring, except for the persistent catcalls and invitations of dates from the guys that is. Finally, lunch rolled around, and Edward and I met up in the hallway. He didn't greet me with a kiss, for he was afraid that Mr. Varner may find us in a not so well position. Instead, he hugged me warmly, kissing my cheek, neck and forehead.

We were interrupted minutes later with Mr. Varner and two freshmen – a girl and boy again. We entered the classroom, got our lunches, and ate them in silence until Mr. Varner stood up from his desk. "I have to go to the front office. If the bell rings before I return, please leave the room and do not steal anything from my desk." He announced firmly, already heading for the door. The two freshmen had already left after Edward and I received our lunches.

As soon as Mr. Varner left the room, Edward was sitting next to me, pulling my seat closer to him. "Finally, alone time at last." He whispered seductively in my ear, earning shivers of pleasure from me. His lips were suddenly on mine in a sweet filled kissed that held fiery love, causing me to close my eyes from the amount of passion in the kiss.

His hands began at my shoulder, massaging the skin there that elicited moans from me. Then, those hands began drifting down my bare arms, leaving goose-bumps in his wake. His hands finally drifted to my waist, ending at my hips. He effortlessly lifted me from my seat, shocking me slightly at how he would be able to lift me onto his lap so easily, but he distracted me instantly when he saw that my attention was directed towards his strength.

He let his hands roam to my back, his hands now pressed firmly there, keeping me against him. I let my hands go to his hair – his flawlessly messy bronze mane that felt silky to the touch. He moaned when he felt my fingers running through his hair, letting me lowering my lips to his pale and exposed, outstretched neck. I nipped at the skin, loving the way I felt his chest vibrate in happiness from it.

We reconnected, our kisses more urgent than the ones before. We made sure that there was no unused space between us, for we needed to be this close to feel comfort with one another. My heart sprinted faster than ever when Edward bit gently into my neck, being careful as to not leaving a mark in the skin. I squealed with excitement when he did that, before I whispered breathlessly in his ear, "You're my vampire now, Edward."

He chuckled, where this conversation had now ended the fiery kiss between us. "I'm a vampire now, my Bella?" he questioned alluringly, his finger trailing feather light designs on my bare thigh. His eyes were alight with amusement from my statement, though he was silently asking me if him, touching my skin like that, was alright with me. After I had told him about my past about Joshua, he seemed somewhat hesitant of letting his hands drift somewhere that may seem awkward to me or him.

I patted his hand to let him know that I was alright with his hand being there, before I answered his question. "Duh, Edward. Who was biting into my neck a few seconds ago?" I whispered in his ear, giggling. He rolled his eyes and chuckled along with me, his hand still tracing on my thigh, before he kissed my neck sweetly.

"I didn't know that this was the surprise you had in store for me, my Bella." He cooed in my ear, chortling when I blushed. He was twirling the hem of my shirt with one of his pale, long fingers, causing my breathing to hitch slightly. "I did warn you though." I whispered, purring when I felt Edward kiss my neck again, this time his tongue darted out and he began licking at my skin.

The bell suddenly rang, causing Edward to sigh in sadness. I got off his lap, gave him one last searing kiss on his lips, before I strutted out of the classroom. I heard him following after me; oh duh. We have the next class together. He was walking behind me, no doubt looking at my hips or my ass like what any man would do to a girl.

"Like the view down there, Edward?" I asked quietly over my shoulder, laughing when his face turned bright red from getting caught. He hurried over to my side, staring at the ground while he tried to hide his blush.

"You know, I can't really be seen with you following after me like a stalker Edward. It's now a gender split war, and if we're caught seen together, our friends are most likely not going to trust us any time soon." I warned him, looking around frantically to see if there was anyone looking in our direction. "I know, Bella. But where else can I go?" he told me teasingly, laughing.

"At least act like you're getting distracted from me." I told him, holding my head up high. "Already on it, my love." He purred quietly; thankfully, no one was walking near us and they didn't hear him say that to me. I looked at him to see him staring at my ass again. I blushed but giggled anyway, feeling happy that I could distract my secret boyfriend without anyone knowing of the wiser.

We entered the classroom, Edward still following right behind me, and we went to our lab table, keeping a distance between us now. All part of the act, again. Biology went by very slowly, and when the bell rang, my heart raced again; it was time for P.E. and that means us girls have to wear our "hot" workout clothes that we bought.

We reached the gym and changed into our "hot" gym clothes. My gym clothes were a deep blue sports bra, with short black gym shorts and dark blue Converse shoes that went up to my ankles. Rosalie's gym outfit for today was a magenta sports bra with matching magenta volleyball shorts and matching magenta Converse. Alice's gym outfit was of a black sports bra with grey shorts that stopped just above mid-thigh, with black Converse. Lauren's gym outfit was of a hot pink and dark pink striped jacket with light pink plaid extreme short-shorts and with bright pink ankle Converse. Tanya's outfit for gym was of an icy blue and black striped t-shirt that had a "keyhole" in the center of her chest, with matching icy blue shorts and matching icy blue Converse. Her sister, Irina, wore an icy blue off the shoulder top that had black straps attached to it, with icy bright blue short-shorts and pale, periwinkle blue Converse. Angela's outfit for the gym today was of a semi-low cut green shirt with green shorts and dark green Converse.

"I'm pairing you off again." Coach Clapp announced to the loud gym class. We quieted down to hear who would be paired off with. "Emmett and Rosalie, you'll be at the punching bags." He said, while Emmett and Rosalie stalked off to the punching bags, keeping their distance from each other. "Alice, you'll be doing sit ups. Jasper, you'll be holding her down." He ordered; those two walked away. Alice didn't look too pleased about Jasper "holding her down" while she had to do sit ups.

"Edward and Bella, you'll be on the wrestling mat. Practice with each other to see who will come out on top." He barked. I smiled; yes, another sport that I took to protect myself. "Get ready to have your ass whooped, _Cullen._" I whispered in his ear, tauntingly, before I jogged over to the wrestling mats, with Edward following behind me, also jogging.

We got into our wrestling positions, waited a few seconds, before we charged at each other, beginning our wrestling struggle. He made it look like we were wrestling, when he was trying to not hurt me. I surprised him when I pushed him and made him fall forward, landing on the mat in a face plant. I straddled his waist from behind and pulled his arm up, hearing him hiss.

"Damn, Bella. When did you learn how to wrestle?" he asked me quietly, struggling underneath me. "Let's just say I signed up for defensive classes after I got raped, Edward." I told him quietly, whispering in his ear.

He flipped us over, me on the ground now with him hovering over me. He had my arms and hands pinned above my head while he straddled me. I finally saw what Edward was wearing – a grey and red t-shirt that clung to his sculpted chest perfectly, with black plaid shorts that stopped at his knees and hung low on his hips and on his feet were black high top sneakers.

He smirked at his position, before I smiled sickly-sweet back at him. His expression quickly changed into one of confusion, before I jerked upwards, my knee hitting his… manhood. He inhaled a sharp breath, hissing, "You're going to seriously bruise that area, Bella," before he went tumbling to my right, clutching his private area. I giggled before I rolled on top of him, straddling his withering waist and made sure that I pried his hands away from his now sore manhood. "It was the only way to get you off of me." I told him innocently, giggling.

"Whoo!" I looked over my shoulder to see Rosalie cheering for me; looks like she saw me knee Edward. "You go Bella!" Alice cheered from where she was still doing sit ups, Jasper looking over at his friend in concern; at least someone else cares if I knee Edward.

I giggled and waved at my friends, before I looked down at Edward to see him staring up at me, pouting. "What now, Edward?" I asked him, rolling my eyes when I saw his puppy dog pout. "It's not fun when I'm getting embarrassed in front of my friends, Bella." He mumbled sadly, though I could tell that he was only teasing.

"Aw, is little Eddie's ego wounded?" I teased, giggling. He growled lowly and in a matter of seconds, I was flat on my back, hands and arms pinned above my head and Edward hovering me like earlier. "Let's see how you like it." Edward whispered seductively to me, smirking when he saw me blush deeply from his voice.

"You're mean. Guys are supposed to be gentlemen and let the girl win." I stated, glowering at his heavenly face. He was happy that I was underneath him now, instead of on top of him. "Show her who's the better man, Edward!" Emmett's voice came from the punching bags; great, he saw that too.

I growled and pushed with all my might; it was enough to get him off of me, so I pinned him to the ground again, laughing at his shocked face. "I guess I'm the better man." I whispered giddily, laughing again. Coach Clapp blew his whistle just as the bell rang.

When all of the girls that were in P.E. today, were inside the girls' locker room, Alice came up to me, whispered in my ear, "We're going swimming later on," before she skipped away, spreading the news.

Oh good; skimpy bikinis for everyone to see someone's skin…

* * *

**Damn, another extra long chapter. XD**

**I've been doing that a lot lately; just keeping the chapter going and not ending it at a semi-cliffy part.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be about the girls going to the pool at the school.**

**And about the girls' speeches…**

**I'm not trying to say I'm sexist myself, or saying that girls are better than boys. It's just that I think that for the girls in this story, they would be treated badly since what happened to Bella, and what will happen to Rosalie. I made it where most girls had suffered through emotional and physical abuse of sorts from guys so it would get them that pissed off to start the gender split war.**

**(Bella's, Alice's, Rosalie's, Angela's, Lauren's, Jessica's, Tanya's, Irina's, Des', Lily's, Melantha's and Rischè's "HOT" outfits, along with their workout outfits are on my website. Edward's gym outfit is on my website as well.)**

**Question of the Day:**

**~Have you ever had your heart broken by the guy/girl that you liked?~**

**(Remember, you don't have to answer these questions!)**

**Please review nicely if you liked the chapter.**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	8. Mini Wars

**Willkommen noch einmal auf ein anderes Kapitel der High School Never Ends, A Remake!**

**Here's what I said in English: "Welcome once again to another chapter of High School Never Ends, A Remake!" **

**I just wanted to talk in another language again. XD**

**Recap of Chapter 7:**

_**~The girls begin their part in the gender split war between the guys, yet Edward and Bella are still secretly seeing each other behind everyone's backs. Can their love stay strong while they have to hide their relationship? Will one of them crack under the secrecy? And, what will happen during the afternoon swim with the girls?~**_

**Not much to say, so, let's begin already.**

* * *

_**Chapter EIGHT**_

_**Bella's POV**_

We hurried back to our dorm, hurrying so we could get to the pool before any guys would get there. When we reached our dorm, Alice went into a flurry around the room, trying to find a swimsuit I think.

Afterwards, we had our swimsuits on and were ready to head out to swim. My swimsuit was of something that Alice secretly bought me – a zebra print bikini top and bottom, with faded shorts that stopped just above my knee and Jimmy Choo zebra sandals. Rosalie's swimsuit consisted of a red bikini top that was polka dotted and had a lacy trim on both the top and the bottoms. Over her bikini bottoms were extreme red short-shorts and she wore cherry red high heel sandals. Alice's swimsuit was over a hot pink one piece with a floral print wrap-around sarong and with hot pink wedge sandals. Angela's swimsuit was made up of a lime green one piece that was open in the back, and with dark denim jean shorts with wooden lime green sandals with heels.

We walked over the pool area that was in the school, watching with amusement, and disgust at the same time, when mostly every boy that was outside, had caught sight of us, their attention directed towards us. When we entered the pool area, we were pleased to see that only girls were here, and no guy was in sight.

"Hey girls!" Jessica shouted, running up to us. She was wearing a hot pink bikini swimsuit top and bottom that had white hearts embroidered on them; over her swimsuit was a hot pink hoodie that went down to mid-thigh – don't ask me why she's wearing a jacket in the middle of summer. "You can leave your clothes, shoes and towels over by mine, girls." She told us, jutting her thumb over to a lawn chair that had a light pink towel and hot pink wedge high heel sandals.

"Thanks Jess." I said appreciatively; we were worried that we would have to place all of our things on the concrete ground. After our things were on the lawn chair, went over to the steps that you could sit down on and looked out over the pool area. "Ah, this is just what I needed." I murmured happily to myself, letting myself slip downwards in the cool water. "After you wrestle with Edward, maybe." Rosalie countered, laughing. "What's that supposed to mean, Hale?" I asked her accusingly. She laughed and quickly said, "I'm just joking, Bells."

"Uh-oh, girls." Alice hissed to us, looking over in the direction of the pool entrance. We looked and groaned at what we saw. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Mike and Ben were sauntering their way over to the pool area, before they stopped by leaning against the metal chain linked fence. Every girl in the pool area was beginning to notice the boys and was glaring at them.

"Not the best welcoming committee if you ask me." Emmett muttered to his friends when we could hear them after we wrapped our towels around ourselves. "What are you five doing here?" I asked them angrily. "We wanted to come here and see the babes." Emmett told me, smirking and looking over us, and the other girls.

Rosalie snarled slightly when she saw him linger on her. "Your body is like a temple." Emmett murmured to Rosalie, smirking still. "Sorry, there are no services today." Rosalie retorted, snickering at Emmett's shocked face. Alice gave her a fist bump, while we laughed.

He glared, before he smiled abruptly. "If I could see you naked, I'd die happy." He stated, his eyes roaming over her body appreciatively. "If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing." Rosalie countered, laughing to emphasize her point. Looks like this is going to turn into a compliment/retort war.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Emmett said next, smiling. "Did it hurt when they kicked you out of hell?" Rosalie retorted, laughing again. "Hey cutie, how 'bout you and I hitting the hot spots?" Emmett asked, smirking again. "Sorry, I don't date outside my species." Rosalie countered, shrugging while we laughed behind her.

"I looked up beautiful in the thesaurus today and your name was included." Emmett said dreamily, smiling triumphantly. "Thanks! Hey, I saw your name next to jerk." Rosalie said, smirking now. Emmett glared at her; I think he's getting frustrated now.

"Go on, don't be shy. Ask me out!" Emmett shouted exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air. I have a feeling this may be the end of it. "Okay, get out!" Rosalie shouted just as loudly, pointing towards the pool entrance. "Ooh, burn." Mike muttered, laughing. Emmett glared down at him, instantly silencing him.

"You heard her, boys. Get out of the pool area, or you'll be in trouble." Alice warned sickly-sweetly, cracking her knuckles. "Pfft, what's a bunch of girls going to do to us?" Emmett taunted, rolling his eyes. Oh, that's it!

I growled before I charged at Edward, hopping onto his back while I punched and slapped him repeatedly. "Ow! Shit! Emmett! This is what they mean!" Edward yelled out, staggering while he tried to protect himself from me. He sent me a wink, letting me know that he was only acting like I was winning while I punched him. I looked over at the others to see that Rosalie and Alice had done the same thing that I was doing and attacking Emmett and Jasper while on their backs, while Angela was slapping Ben senseless, and Jessica was doing the same thing to Mike.

"Okay, now I see your point, Eddie!" Emmett shouted out, yelping when he felt Rosalie punch him. "Do not call me that!" Edward growled, making the other girls who were watching our show laugh. Edward was staggering closer and closer to the pool, which was getting me nervous. "Bells!" "Eddie!" our names were shouted, just before we went crashing into the water together, yelling.

When we resurfaced, we spluttered out some water and when I looked over at Edward, I laughed. He fell in the pool with his casual clothes on, and now they were soaking wet. Suddenly, I heard four other large splashes behind me, causing me to squeak and swim away quickly, with Edward following after me.

After a few more minutes, I looked over to see that Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Angela, Ben, Mike and Jessica had all fell into the pool while they were still fighting. "Ah! You pulled on my hair!" Rosalie screeched at Emmett, splashing him. "You and your friends might want to leave now." I hissed to Edward, glancing worriedly over at some of them. "Before Rosalie rips off Emmett's only body part that makes him a guy." I added, earning a calm chuckle from Edward.

With that, Edward hopped out of the pool, walking out of the pool area. Emmett, Jasper, Ben and Mike all hopped out of the pool as well and raced after Edward, fearing for their lives from the murderous clutches of the girls. "Argh, he pulled on my hair! I swear, if that idiotic bastard ever comes near me again…" Rosalie trailed off menacingly.

I have a feeling Emmett's going to be sleeping with one eye open tonight…

**---**

The next day found us inside the Gymnasium – again –, wearing our gym clothes and waiting for Coach Clapp to speak. "Today, we'll be playing dodge ball. It'll be boys vs. girls; the captains of the teams are Jasper Hale for the boys and Rosalie Hale for the girls. I want to see everyone trying their best in this game and if I catch any of you trying to cheat, I'll have you sit out for every dodge ball game that we'll play." Coach Clapp instructed.

We all split off onto our teams, standing on opposite ends of the gym. The rubber balls were sitting in the center of the gym on the line splitting us off, and then, when Coach Clapp blew the whistle, all hell broke loose.

The boys and the girls raced to the center of the line, each diving after a ball. I hung out in the back; I'm not that good in sports and let's just say that I'm afraid to break any bones today. I looked over at the other line to see Edward was throwing a rubber ball to someone, while he looked over at me from the other side of the court.

Rubber balls flew through the air, yelps and squeals blaring throughout the court. A rubber ball came rolling up to me, hitting my foot. Biting my lip nervously, I bent down and picked up with cautious hands. Should I throw it to someone who can throw, or throw it myself?

"Bella!" I looked up when I heard my name being called and saw that Irina, the sporty blond sister of Tanya, was waving frantically at me. I jogged up to her, dodging the rubber balls that flew in my direction, and stopped in front of her. She asked if she could have the ball I was holding, and I willingly gave it to her. She threw the ball extremely hard, watching as it sailed over to the other side and hit Laurent – a guy that was flirting with her a couple days back and pissed her off – square in the chest. (She told us about him, and how she couldn't stand him and his player ways.)

"Irina: 1; Laurent: 0!" she shouted while I gave her a high five.

The game raged on, with girls hitting the guys and vice versa. It came down to me, Irina, Tanya, Alice and Jessica against Mike, Marcus – a boy that Lauren told us about –, Jasper, Edward and Alexander – another boy that Tanya had told us about.

Irina threw her rubber ball across the court, instantly hitting Marcus in the face. He sulked off to the sidelines, before Irina too sulked off to the sidelines when Mike had thrown his rubber ball at her, getting her out.

Now, after Jessica, Tanya and Alice left me, and Jasper, Mike and Alexander left Edward, it was just the two of us on the court. "Come on, Bells!" Rosalie shouted out encouragingly. "Knock him out, Bella!" Angela yelled, giving me two thumbs up. "Better get her out, Edward!" Emmett shouted. "Hit her with your best shot!" Another guy shouted.

Yeah, no pressure whatsoever…

Taking in deep breaths, I mentally counted down. _One,_ I raised the ball. _Two, _I snapped my arm back. _Three! _I threw the ball with all my might –

I then went falling to the ground when I felt the ball smack into me, knocking me off my feet. I looked across the court to see that Edward had also gotten hit with my ball. So, it was a tie? "Draw!" Coach Clapp barked, blowing his whistle and officially ending this game. My friends rushed over to me, helping me to my feet. "Are you okay, Bells?" Alice asked me, inspecting me for any signs of injuries from his adoptive brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered, standing up and blushing from the sudden attention.

We changed back into our regular clothing, left the building and headed back to our dorms. All I wanted to do now was to change into something comfortable, so I could let my aching chest rest and heal.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter is extremely short; I had trouble with writing this one. XD **

**(The girls' swimsuits are on my website as of now.)**

**If you liked the chapter, please review! :)**

**Question Time:**

_Do you like me? You know, do you find me nice or do you find me a tad bit annoying?_

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


	9. Destiny and Fate

**Hello everybody to another fabulous chapter of HSNE, A Remake!**

**Recap of Chapter Eight:**

_**~The war continues on as it seems that Rosalie and Emmett were at each other's throats during the pool scene. Now, what will be in store for our gang as August now passes? Will any new enemies appear? Or, will the secret of Bella's and Edward's passionate relationship stay strong and remain a secret?~**_

**By the way, the pickup lines/cheesy compliments and the witty comebacks were all thanks to The Great Ali. She gave me a huge list of them, and I intend on trying to use most of them throughout the story. ;D**

**So, let's get on with the chapter now. :)**

**Music:**

_Don't Stop Believin' _**by Journey**

_He Could Be The One _**by Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montanna (Even though I really DESTEST this girl, one of her damn songs got stuck in my head too many times to count.)**

_Endless Love_ **(Glee Version would be preferred to listen to when it comes to this song. XD)**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Bella's POV**_

**(September)**

August has now passed by and it's the beginning of September. The "Guys VS Girls" war is still standing strong, and so is my secret relationship with Edward. The temperatures in the air went up and down on a daily basis, so no one was really sure as to what to wear during the day. But, the cooling temperatures weren't enough to cool the rising feuds between guys and girls throughout the school.

The teachers thought all of this as some weird protest or uprising shenanigans that was a waste of time. It was satisfying that the girls kept their word and refused to have any contact whatsoever with a guy – you couldn't pair a girl with a guy without causing a fight to break out. Eventually, girls would be happy once they were paired up with a girl while leaving the guy who desperately wanted to get with the girl, disappointed.

I, however, felt so horrible for going against this war. I mean, it's a Guys VS Girls war and that meant I wasn't supposed to have any damn contact with any guy, period. Of course, I was breaking that sacred rule and dating Edward behind every girl's backs. Edward said that he felt somewhat guilty as well; he had told me that the guys back at their dorms, made a pact that if the girls were avoiding them, then they would also ignore them.

So, the guilty feeling was mutual between the both of us.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard several classmates snickering in my direction for some reason. "Ms. Swan…?" I looked up with a jolt at Mr. Varner who was looking readily angered at my dozing off. "Oh, sorry, Mr. Varner; present." I muttered, feeling the blood creep into my cheeks. He nodded and continued down the list in the classroom.

Classes passed by, and now we were in Drama/Theater class, only one or two periods away until lunch. We were lounging around in the auditorium – our "classroom" – when our teacher, Mrs. Idle – our harebrained, crazy teacher – came rushing out. "Welcome young master of the Arts!" she began dramatically, posing with her right hip jutted out one way while she held her hands up to her head level, palms facing the ceiling.

Her dramatic greeting earned some laughs from the class. "Now everyone, find a seat; no, no not on the floor. On one of the theater seats down there." She scolded one of the guys who jokingly flopped onto the ground. He got up and rushed to find a seat with the other guys, while the girls and I sat as far as possible from the guys; Mrs. Idle ignored the distance between us.

"Well, as you all know, the annual Spartans Talent Show will be happening within next year – please no comments about the date," she paused when she saw that some people were raising their hands to point out about the late date; those people promptly lowered their hands. "Anyways, since this school is so large and we have lots of students with us this year, it's going to take some time for everyone to pick out the acts, then choreograph the moves and have the acts be comfortable with their talents. So, auditions will be taking place within next week; if any of you are interested as to singing – whether alone or in a group – don't be afraid to come out and show off those wonderful talents of yours." She continued, smiling an encouraging grin to us.

Suddenly, the phone began ringing. Mrs. Idle groaned out exasperatedly and with a warning of lunch detention to any students who ditch or do something stupid, she rushed out of sight to answer her phone.

"Oh my god! Wouldn't it be awesome if we audition for that Talent Show?" Alice gushed excited to Rosalie and me, smiling a large grin. "Definitely. We could show off our amazing singing talents and show to guys that we're not only great looking, but we're also lethal in so many ways." Rosalie agreed, a Cheshire smile appearing on her face.

I laughed as images of us girls dancing across the stage and singing such sexy songs while the guys sit in the seats, their jaws dropped. "Maybe we should audition." Angela's suggestion brought me back to reality. "Well duh, we should audition!" Alice exclaimed laughing. "Maybe we could audition as a group or audition in solos." I added in, shrugging my shoulders.

"I know one thing that's going to happen for sure." Rosalie began, smiling a bright grin while every girl surrounding us leaned in to hear what she's about to say. "I say that our fearless womanly leader should audition no matter what in the talent show." She stated, looking directly at me. After she had said that, all of the girls surrounding us looked over in my direction and nodded eagerly, smiling and squealing.

"Whoa, hold up girls. You want me to be in the talent show? My voice is not that good!" I argued, blushing. "Of course your voice is good, Bells. You can sing Lady Gaga – one of the weirdest but most difficult singer as of now – so we know you can sing anything!" Alice assured me. "If she can definitely sing that crazy woman, then there's no singer she can't out-sing." Jessica put in, clapping her hands eagerly.

"But – But – I'm sure there has to be someone who can sing _way_ better than me!" I cried; there could be a girl in this school that has had singing lessons when they were like 6 or something. Then she would be definitely perfect at singing for the girls.

"Bella quit trying to weasel your way out of this one. We all know good and well that none of us can sing as amazingly as you can. Come on; this might another thing that we can beat the guys in. I know my brothers wouldn't dare coming near this thing because they think this is just for "wimps" and I know that neither of them can sing. Please; do for all of us or do it just for the hell of it." Alice pleaded. The others girls said their agreement towards Alice's request and were soon begging along with her.

I sighed, giving in and before I could tell them I'll do it, they were squealing and giggling very loudly when they heard my sigh of defeat. "I'll do it for both reasons, ladies. Just don't be surprised if I don't get in." I spoke over their loud squealing, paling when the guys over to our left looked over in our direction when the girls wouldn't stop squealing.

The bell rang several minutes later, and the day went on. The girls decided it would be cool to spread the news that I was going to audition for the Talent show, and now basically every girl – teachers included – knew about me and the auditions. Some boys were actually pleased to hear about me entering while some of the boys – ones who were complete cocky asses – boasted that I wouldn't even be able to get a single note out before everyone would be on the ground, clutching their ears in pain.

It was finally the end of the day, so Edward and I made a plan to meet each other up when no one would be near the classrooms at around dinner time. We met up in the music room, where Edward somehow got the key to unlock the doors, and so I entered the room, going up the stairs that led into the elevated area of the room. The lights were dimly light throughout the room but I could see enough to move around the room.

There, I saw Edward sitting at the polished baby grand piano, staring at the keys with a frustrated glint in his emerald eyes. "Something troubling you, Edward?" I asked him sweetly, earning a jump of surprise from him. "Sorry I scared you." I added, walking over to him and sitting down next to him.

"It's alright, my Bella." He whispered, chuckling and kissing my lips in greeting. "So what should we do in here?" I asked him, looking up at him with curiosity. He smirked and stood up instead of answering me. "Edward?" I asked him, watching him head over to the stereo system. "I've heard about you entering the Talent show." He began where I heard him opening things over at the stereo system.

"Um, yeah. Does that make you mad or anything?" I asked him, just trying to make sure he didn't have a problem with me singing. He turned his head to look over at me over his shoulder and he shook his head. "I have no problem with you auditioning my Bella. Whatever you want to do, I'll be happy with it." He murmured, smiling a content grin over at me.

"I was actually considering in auditioning as well." He continued, still doing whatever he was doing over there at the stereo. "Really?" I asked him, surprised. He chuckled from my surprised tone and nodded. "I don't like to brag much, but I believe I have somewhat of a singing voice." He told me, turning around to give me that cocky smirk of his.

"Well, I'd figured with that sexy, velvety voice of yours, there would be some singing talent in there." I murmured, smiling a flirtatious smile up him. He chuckled when I heard the beginning notes of "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey. I smiled at the song choice while he muttered, "Please just listen to what song I'm thinking about singing."

He cleared his throat and began just as they lead singer began singing.

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

Oh. My. GOD! This boy is one hell of a singer! I knew that hot and low voice was going to be amazing when it came to singing songs. And I'm impressed at how he can hit those notes so wonderfully.

_A singer in a smokey room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Streetlights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win_

_Some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Streetlights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

_[Instrumental Interlude]_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to the feelin'_

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on_

_Streetlights, people_

After the song was finished, I bolted from my seat and threw myself at him, kissing his pale cheeks over and over. "Now that was so amazing Edward." I whispered in his ear, reveling in the feel of his arms wrapping around my waist. "May I ask that you can return the favor?" he asked in my ear, causing me to pull back and look at him, confusion etched into my face.

He smiled and murmured, "Can you sing for me as well?" I blushed and mumbled underneath my breath, "I don't know Edward. I mean, how can I compare with your amazing singing voice?" I felt his long index finger slide under my chin and lifted my face to see his. "Bella, I'm 100% sure that your voice will be wonderful." He whispered lovingly, kissing my lips briefly.

"Oh fine." I told with him, heaving an exasperated sigh; he just had to use those delicious lips of his, didn't he? Smiling, he walked over to the piano bench and sat down, watching me. I walked over to the stereo and began messing with us, pulling out my I-pod and attaching it to the machine. Ever since I've first met Edward, one damn annoying song kept getting stuck in my head and whenever I listened to it, my mind would immediately go to him. So, naturally, I had to download this song onto my I-pod and well, I might as well sing it to him now.

"Don't make fun of me please!" I hissed to myself, turning towards him, just as the song began.

_Smooth talkin' so rockin_

_He's got everything that a girl's wantin_

_He's a cutie he plays it groovy_

_And I can't keep myself_

_From doing somethin' stupid_

_Think I'm really falling for his smile_

_There's butterflies when he says my name_

_Hey!_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me_

_I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Something's telling me telling me_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one _

_He's lightning sparks are flyin'_

_Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and_

_I'm going crazy about him lately_

_And I can't help myself_

_From how my heart is racin_

_Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe_

_He really blows me away_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me_

_I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Something's telling me telling me_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one _

_And he's got a way of making me feel_

_Like everything I do is_

_Perfectly fine_

_The stars are aligned_

_When I'm with him_

_And I'm so into him!!_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me_

_I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Something's telling me telling me_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

When I was done, I stood there, panting heavily and hoping that the guy I'm absolutely crazy about won't start laughing at my face for choosing damn Miley Cyrus to sing to him.

**---**

_**Angela's POV**_

**(Dun-Dun-Dun! Probably wasn't expecting this, huh?)**

"Alice, I know, alright? I know I should be hanging out with you and Rose, but I don't want Bella to feel left out." I told her over the phone, walking around the campus in high hopes that I could try to find one of my closest friends. _"Well, it would be her loss for ditching us and going wherever in this school. Besides, Bells' strong enough to take care of herself." _Alice argued with me, giggling.

I snorted and said, "Still; I care about her and I don't want her having to run into your obnoxious adoptive brother." Alice sighed and told me she agreed and after several minutes of reassuring each other we would be able to hang out later, I hung up on her and continued my search for Bella. Seriously where does this girl go sometimes? Ever since like three or so days after school started, that girl has been running off in the afternoon or near dinner time, then came back to the dorm near curfew time. I'm very curious as to where she goes off and I wonder if she's meeting with anyone, but I know that Bella is very brilliant enough to not run off with someone dangerous.

I was now in the "artistic" square of the school, where every class window was dark except for the music room; inside, I could tell that someone had to be in there even with dim lights on. I walked hurriedly yet quietly over to the music room and hid around the corner, staying hidden away from the glass doors of the music room.

Suddenly, I heard "He Could Be The One" by Miley Cyrus, coming from inside and then, I heard Bella's voice, singing to the song.

What the hell?

I listened to her sing the song, very confused as to what she was doing in there. Was she just practicing her singing voice for the talent show auditions? Surely that could be the only reason as to why she was in the music room at this time. Sighing to myself in relief I turned to walk away, when I heard the music stop and heard that one velvety voice that all four of us had heard the first day.

"Now _that _was amazing, sweetheart." Edward's voice came from the other side of the door. I gasped and froze on the spot, slowly looking over my shoulder at the glass doors. What. In. The. Fucking. Hell?! What in the world was Edward Cullen – the cocky, perverted and basically RAPIST towards Bella – doing in there with my friend? How come I didn't hear Bella screaming at Edward for calling him that?!

"Well, it can't be as great as your singing." I heard Bella stuttered in embarrassment; I could just picture her blushing now. I heard Edward scoff loudly and he said, "Puh-lease, my Bella. My singing couldn't even compare to that!" I then heard the both of them laughing together. I crept back to the corner I was previously hiding in, and listened to their conversation.

"Let's just both agree that both of our voices are pretty darn good." I heard Bella tell Edward, giggling. I heard Edward chuckle, just as a new song came on inside the music room. "Care to sing with me in this song, my love?" I heard Edward ask Bella lovingly, where I heard her accepting his offer. Then I heard the both of them singing.

**(A/N: **_Italics = Edward; _**Bold = Bella; **_**Both Italics & Bold = Both!**_**)**

_My love, _

_There's only you in my life _

_the only thing that's right_

**My first love **

**You're every breath that I take **

**you're every step I make**

_And I _

**(And I-I-I) **

_I want to share _

_**All my love with you **_

_No one else will do... _

**And your eyes **

_Your eyes, your eyes _

_**They tell me how much you care **_

_**Ooh yes, you will always be **_

_**My endless love**_

_**Two hearts, **_

_**Two hearts that beat as one **_

_**Our lives have just begun**_

**Forever **

_(oooo) _

_**I'll hold you close in my arms **_

_**I can't resist your charms**_

**And love **

_ohh love _

_**I'll be a fool **_

_**For you, **_

_**I'm sure**_

**You know I don't mind **

_Oh, you know I don't mind _

_**'Cause you, **_

_**You mean the world to me **_

_**Oh **_

**I know **

_I know _

_**I've found in you **_

_**My endless love **_

_**do do do do do **_

_**do do do do do **_

_**do do doo doo **_

_**Oooh, and love **_

_Oh, love _

_**I'll be that fool **_

_**For you, **_

_**I'm sure **_

**you know I don't mind **

_Oh you know- _

_**I don't mind **_

_**And, YES **_

_**You'll be the only one **_

_**'Cause no one no one can deny **_

_**This love I have inside **_

_**And I'll give it all to you **_

_My love _

**My love, my love **

_**My endless love**_

When they had finished singing, I smiled at the romantic moment they were sharing. I'm still thoroughly surprised that they were seeing each other what with this gender war thing going on. And, I'm surprised that they were together in the first place. It seemed like Bella despised Edward in the first place, but I knew that secretly, she had been a bit smitten about him in the first place.

You see, I know these types of things. Ever since I saw Edward and Bella look at each other in the beginning of the school year, I knew that definitely, these two would get together sooner or later. Just the way their eyes took each other in, I knew that they had some attraction towards each other. Of course, if they hadn't fallen in love in the first place as of now, then fate would bring these two together in some possible way and they would've fallen in love by then. I guess destiny decided that waiting was overrated.

I can tell the same thing was going on between the other four as well. On the outside, it seems that they really had detest towards each other, but I knew that on the inside, they were desperately begging for them to be together with one another. I knew without a doubt that Rosalie was drooling mentally from Emmett's "buffness" and all, and of course it's easy to see that Emmett desired to touch Rosalie's statuesque figure. And, it wasn't really different for Jasper and Alice. I can tell that Alice really want to hug Jasper and his biceps that weren't so large like Emmett's. I also knew that Jasper would also smile over at Alice's pixie eagerness and I bet he absolutely wished he could just hold Alice and calm her down from her perkiness.

It seems like destiny's game was in play; I just wonder when fate will decide to set the others up with each other.

Smiling at how this love game would unfold in the future and with a new secret kept inside my mind, I turned around to leave Edward and Bella in their romantic moment together, while I had the thought that this little war wouldn't be lasting for long.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Angela now knows the secret of Bella and Edward! What ever will she do?**

**Well, don't worry. Angela is just one of those awesome friends, so she'll keep the romantic relationship a secret for now. It's only a matter of time until either Bella or Edward will figure out that she now knows… ;D**

**Please, help me on this new situation with HSNE, The Original Version! The last yet brand new Author's Note within the story is annoyingly reminding me of my brain dead-ness that's again slowly creeping up on me once more! **

**So, if you have any curious thoughts going on in your heads about unmentioned chapters within the story, I'll gladly do any for you readers within an Outtakes story! I'm really in desperate need of something new to write while I'm in the darkness of a writer's block! **

**Please review if you like this chapter at all. :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"And what do you plan on giving me for my birthday, sweetheart?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to soon find out, honey."


	10. Birthday Present

**Hi again, everyone, to another chapter of High School Never Ends, A Remake! :D**

**Recap of Chapter Nine:**

_**~Bella and Edward are growing closer, developing a musical relationship, it seems. And, now they have to deal with the pressure of signing up for the Annual Talent Show. Can they restrain themselves when it comes to singing? And what of Angela? Will she remain true to her promise in keeping Edward's and Bella's relationship a secret? How long will it be before the secrecy is broken?~**_

**And, judging from the preview, it seemed like Bella was going to give Edward his little birthday present… ;D Let's see how this chapter will turn out…**

**Music:**

_Mercy_** by Duffy (I think that's who sung this song… I prefer to listen to the Glee version of this song. XD)**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Edward's POV**_

**(September 15****th****; I don't know if I really set an official date for Edward's birthday during HSNE, The Orginal Version.)**

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Bu –_ I sighed and picked up my phone before I opened it, causing it to finally stop buzzing. I rubbed at my sleepy eyes and looked down at my phone.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

**Happy Birthday, Mister Cullen! ;P**

I chuckled quietly to myself; typical of my secret girlfriend to send me a text message, reminding me it was my birthday today. I'm probably going to be having the guys all punching me eighteen times throughout the day; why did I have to be seventeen going on eighteen? I looked over to see that Jasper, Emmett and our roommate – Ben – asleep still in their beds. Maybe I can get a head start on getting in the showers.

I got out of bed, grabbed some clothes for today, and headed off to the showers. What really sucks is that there's going to be a big football game tonight in the school, and this school _never _skips out on seeing any sports of any type. So, I have a feeling that the whole school is going to come tonight to watch our football team play – the guys will watch for the sport while maybe the girls will come to watch the "hot guys" play.

I really doubt that's why girls might come; ever since this whole gender split war ever started, the girls really avoided the guys like we were some sick and disgusting disease – and it's vice versa for the guys. But, usually whenever there were sports going on at this school, girls still came to watch the sports, just to support their new school. So, that might be a positive thing… I guess.

Sighing to myself, I got out of the shower when the water was getting cold. I got dressed in my outfit – a royal blue t-shirt with fitting dark jeans – before I walked back to my dorm, drying my hair. I walked in to see Ben and Jasper were waking up, with Emmett snoring away like a chainsaw. "Happy birthday, Bro." Jasper greeted me with a "bro" hug, patting me on the back. "Yeah, happy birthday, Ed." Ben greeted me in a similar way like Jasper.

"Thanks guys." I said to them, smiling. They left the room, where I was left with a snoring Emmett. When I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed a pillow from my bed, and then threw it at him; he jolted awake and looked around, alarmed. "Glad the chainsaw is awake." I muttered, snickering over at my brother. "Dude, what the hell?" he asked me groggily and angrily, rubbing his head.

"You wouldn't stop snoring, Em." I stated, rolling my eyes while I slipped on my shoes. "Sheesh; you didn't have to wake me up like that though." He grumbled, shaking his head.

He heaved himself out of his bed, grabbing whatever clothes he could find, before he began heading towards the dorm door. "Oh, by the way, little bro; happy birthday!" he exclaimed, whirling around on his heels to smirk over at me. I barked out a laugh while he left the dorm room.

The morning went on slowly, with us grabbing some quick breakfasts before we walked outside; each of us were wearing something with either royal blue or golden yellow, in our outfits – to show off our school pride. Lots of the guys in our school had the same idea going, and just like I had suspected, lots of the girls of the school were wearing either color of our school, showing off our pride.

Soon, can you guess who we ran into? Yep, you guessed it; we ran into Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Angela. They wore the school colors in their own assortments, and let me just say this – Bella looks absolutely sexy in royal blue. Besides, her outfit – leaving plenty of imagination from the seemingly innocent design – was practically making me hard; I hid my erection behind my big binder, where thankfully no one noticed except for my secret girlfriend, who rolled her eyes over at me – her secret hello to me.

"Hello, adoptive birthday brother of mine." Alice greeted me stiffly, huffing. "Aw, that's the nicest greeting you can give to me, Ali? And it's my birthday today." I teased her, pouting. "Whatever; you're still a pig, so I don't care that it's your birthday, my brother. I'm not going to treat you any less." She explained haughtily, holding her chin high in the air.

With that, our run in was cut short when the four of them quickly strutted off. "Sheesh, those girls are getting hotter by the minute." Emmett muttered under his breath; it's obvious he got hot and bothered by Rosalie. I swear these three surrounding me would never shut up when it came to Rosalie, Alice and Angela. Sometimes, I just wish they would get over being all obnoxious jackasses and actually tell these girls how they feel.

That's how this war could end; if only dreams could come true.

We walked to our classes and all, and you know how Bella and I thought of celebrating my birthday? Well, instead of going to the football game, we're going to stay behind and have alone time with each other. Thank god that football games last two to three hours here. Of course, we told this plan to each during another serving of lunch detention – this time for two separate teachers. (If we had gotten in trouble with Mr. Varner for the third time, then I know he would definitely do something worse than giving us an afternoon school detention – like say read our notes out loud to the class? Now that would've been extremely awkward for us to explain to our groups.)

"Not into showing our school's pride, eh Edward?" Bella asked me when we were together and alone in lunch detention. "I am, just not for football." I told her, smirking. "Then for what are you proud of from our school?" she asked me. "First thing – baseball." I told her; I loved that sport above everything else besides Bella of course. That's why I was the team's captain.

"Really? I would've thought you would be into dirtier sports." She stated, giggling; she had no idea how horny and perverted that sounded, right? I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and an all too cocky smirk. She caught on what I was implying, blushing deeply but whacking on my arm. "You pervert; that was meant to be innocent." She murmured, laughing.

"So, what's the second reason?" she asked next; I looked back at her confused. "You said baseball was the first reason, so I assumed there was another reason to go along with that." She explained, smirking. "Oh." Was all I said. "Well, then, the second reason would be that our school has finally let in girls." I told her honestly, giving her my crooked, truthful grin.

She blushed, her brown eyes wide. "Because, if they hadn't, then I wouldn't have met you." I added, entwining my hand with hers. She continued to blush, but gave me a timid smile. "You sure are one romantic." She whispered, scooting over closer to me and tucking herself into my side. "I have enough reason to be one, my love." I whispered into her hair, kissing it softly.

"So, where should we meet for tonight, to celebrate your birthday?" she asked me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Well, we only have two choices, because if we leave the campus and come back later after the football has ended, then our friends are going to ask. So, that leaves our dorm rooms." I explained.

She pouted; I knew that she didn't want to stay here. She wanted to take me out so we could definitely be alone, without having the risk of getting caught. I lifted her face towards mine with my thumb on her chin, and I gave her a small, sad smile. "I know you don't like it that you can't have me completely alone, baby, but we know we can't risk running into questioning by our friends. I'm just as sad as you are. We'll at least have each other for two to three hours, though." I whispered, pecking her lips.

"I know; I just wish we had all the time in the world, to spend together." She mumbled unhappily, sighing sadly. "Bella," I began; I want her to understand something about all of this. She looked back up at me, waiting for me to speak. "We will have all the time in the world, my love. I'm making this promise to you; I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with you, Bella. You are the first and will only be the one girl that I'll ever have in my life. We will have all of the time in our lives, spending it together. Don't ever doubt that we won't." I whispered to her firmly.

"But, Edward, what if we drift apart? What if we fall out of our love with each other? What if we find new people to like?" she asked, whimpering slightly. "If you find new interesting guys," I began thickly, swallowing the lump in my throat – the thought of Bella with another guy that she would love deeply, make me sad, nervous and sick all at the same time. "Then I'll let you be with new men, Bella. I only want you to be happy; I don't want you thinking that you have to be with me, for my benefit." I explained, stroking her hair.

"And the same goes for you, Edward. If you want to date new women, then I'll support you in any way you may need me." She murmured, throwing her arms around my neck where I then felt her begin to sob against my neck. "Hey, shh, Bella." I cooed, wrapping my arms around her waist. "There's no need to cry now, Bella love. I'm not leaving you anytime soon." I crooned, stroking her hair.

"I'm just afraid of losing you, Edward. You've changed my perspective on men ever since Joshua. You make me feel so safe, and secure. I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you." She blubbered, nuzzling her face into my neck. "I know, Bella. But you don't have to worry about us separating now. As long as we have each other, now, we'll be fine." I whispered into her ear, stroking her hair.

She nodded against my neck before she slowly pulled away, seating herself so she was comfortably straddling my lap. I pulled out the napkin from my lunch and held it up for her. She smiled appreciatively at me, thanking me while she dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose adorably.

Bella was able to get rid of any trace she had been crying, just before we had to go to Biology together. Our afternoon classes went by slowly, with me anticipating for tonight; Bella and I had agreed that we were going to celebrate my birthday in her dorm room, after our friends will be gone, at the football game, so that meant we had to think up of excuses of not going to the football game.

Finally, it was just mere minutes away until Jasper, Emmett and Ben would be leaving with other guys to the football game. We were currently back in our dorm room, and I had just told the guys why I wouldn't be going to the game. "Come on, dude. Forget about damn homework and come support the football jocks." Emmett whined like a five year old, while I rolled my eyes from where I lied on my bed sheets.

"Em, unlike you, I actually care about my grades in school. There's no way in hell I'm pulling an all-nighter for a football game and all of that shit, when I should be focused on my homework." I explained, sitting up and glaring at my adoptive brother. "Guys, just let him be; since he wants to work on homework so badly, then let him." Ben defended me; thank god.

"Alright, dude. We'll let you do your homework. Just know you're missing out on us kicking the other school's ass in another sport we rock in." Jasper informed me, smirking while he pushed Emmett out of the bedroom first, with Ben following after them.

I watched from my dorm bedroom window, to see the boys of the school, along with girls mixed in, walking away from the dorms. Suddenly, when the last remaining girls and boys were gone, my phone started ringing, playing Bella's ringtone.

"Hey beautiful." I greeted her, slipping on my Converse sneakers while I heard her giggling from the other line. _"Hey there; the girls are gone, so it's safe for you to come over." _She informed me. "I'll be there soon, my love; I can't wait to see what you got me." I murmured to her, smiling. _"Be patient, birthday boy. If you get here soon, then you'll find out." _She suggested oh so alluringly, making me groan.

We said goodbye to each other after I began running out of the dorms; I made it to the girls' dorms in five minutes, and I raced up the flights to the junior level. There, I went to the four girls' dorm room, and knocked on it. Within minutes, the love of my life as of now opened the door, revealing herself while she wore a comfortable looking nightgown of sorts with loose leggings poking out from her short nightgown.

"Well, don't you look very… comfortable, my love?" I asked her, smiling down at her and her outfit. "Thanks, Edward; I'd figured that we should try to be comfortable till we get to your present." She mumbled, biting her bottom lip for some reason. I looked down at her questioningly, but didn't ask her about her nervousness; I'll be able to see it later on tonight, hopefully.

She let me come inside the dorm, where I saw that the room was only dimly lit by the lamp on her bedside table, along with having some food placed on her bedspread.

"I'd also figured we could have a small meal with each other." She whispered, blushing. "How thoughtful of you, sweetheart." I murmured, hugging her. She led me over to her bed where we sat down on the bed together. She grabbed some of the covered foods before she opened one container that was filled with spaghetti. "I remember how much you love this pasta, so I made some earlier; the girls thought I was so weird for making some for two." She told me, laughing.

"Well, it would also seem odd to me if I saw you making spaghetti for two." I told her, laughing along with her. We began eating our pasta, talking in and out while doing so. I was now currently slurping in some noodles, and I pulled back, satisfied. Bella began giggling and I looked over at her confused. "You have a noodle hanging from the corner of your mouth, honey." She told me, giggling in between. "Oh…" I trailed off, embarrassed while I raised my hand to wipe it away.

She placed both of her hands on top of mine and said, "No, no; I'll get it for you." She whispered seductively, making me shiver with anticipation; I knew where this situation usually leads to. She moved onto her knees and crawled over to me. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, and slowly leaned in. She kissed the corner of my mouth, cleaning up the noodle and the sauce, before she fully kissed me on the lips.

I placed my hands on her hips, keeping her where she was, while I kissed her back. Her hands drifted into my hair, threading her soft fingers through my hair and tugging on it; god, I loved it when she did that. I broke away from her lips to attach them to her long neck, suckling on the skin there and leaving tiny and unnoticeable marks there. Bella had told me that she loved it when I marked her as my girl, and that mainly included it when I bit into her neck, leaving hickies there.

We continued making out, our hands roaming over each other's bodies but not passing any boundaries we had placed. My hands had skimmed up her nightgown and up to her stomach, when I came into contact with something velvety. "What's this?" I asked her around our lips, fingering the fabric under her nightgown.

She instantly blushed and mumbled, "What's what?" all the while she kissed me with new lust, in hopes that she could distract me. "What's this under your nightgown, love? Don't try avoiding it." I accused her, smirking around our lips. She groaned and pulled away, looking down at me from our new position with me pushed into her bed.

"If you want to know, then let's finish our dinner." She told me, sighing.

We ate and finished our dinner several minutes later, and after we had thrown away our stuff, we sat on her bed once more. "Ready for your present?" she asked me, biting her lip. "And what do you plan on giving me for my birthday, sweetheart?" I asked her, smirking; I have a feeling it had to deal with whatever was underneath her clothes.

"That's for me to know, and for you to soon find out, honey." She told me, tapping my nose while she continued to blush. She pushed me back so I was leaning up against the backboard of her twin bed, while she made me close my eyes. I closed my eyes while I listened to the sounds of fabrics moving over something.

Several minutes, I heard Bella mumbled, "Well, you can open your eyes now; please um… just let me explain about your present before you overreact."

I smiled and opened my eyes slowly, before I felt my eyes grow wide and my lips slightly parted.

There, standing in the dim light was Bella, wearing one of the most scandalous outfits I have ever seen her wear. She wore a deep red lace up, push-up corset that made her luscious chest look slightly bigger, while she wore black lacy boy shorts that looked extremely short enough to pass as small panties; over her boy shorts was a lacy little see-through skirt, while she wore dark thigh high tights with lacy red and white garters.

"So, uh, what do you think?" she stuttered, gesturing to her outfit. I slowly stood to my feet and walked over to her, grabbing her hand and twirling her in front of me. "Absolutely stunning." I breathed out, giving her a small smile. "Is there a reason why you wore this, love?" I asked her, holding her hand still.

She sighed and led us back over to her bed, where we sat down on it, facing each other. "Well, uh, you see, um…" she stammered, having trouble with wording her explanation. I held onto her hand and whispered, "Calm down, love. If it helps any, I love the gift." I then gave her a quick peck on her cherry red cheek, letting my lips linger there.

"Now, just explain slowly and calmly, alright?" I suggested, patting her knee softly. She took several deep breaths before nodding. "You know that we love each other, right?" she began, biting her bottom lip. I chuckling quietly and fingering her bottom lip with my other hand, smiling. "Of course, Bella." I answered, smiling down at her.

"And, well, you know what uh, most teens do when they are um, in love, right?" she asked me, stuttering slightly once more, while her cheeks became the deepest of red I have seen on her cheeks. Realization dawned on my face – as if there was a light bulb going off in my head – and I stared at her with shocked wide eyes.

"You mean… you want us to… "do it"?" I asked her slowly, staring down at her face in surprise. "Well, uh, not entirely. We don't have to uh, do it now; I'm just letting you know that I'm um, ready for it whenever you are." She stammered, her eyes dropping to the carpet.

"Bella, are you sure about…" I trailed off, sighing; I don't know how I'm going to ask her this without trying to hurt her feelings. "Am I sure about what, Edward?" she asked, looking back up at my face. I pursed my lips then sighed; here goes nothing. "Please don't take this the wrong way; I just want to be positively sure about this. But, are you sure that you don't think we're moving just a bit too fast?" I asked her quietly.

She also pursed her lips, before she exhaled through her nose. "Why? Are you having second thoughts?" she asked me dejectedly, frowning. I knew she would go there; it's a typical "Bella" reaction.

I lifted her onto my lap – and far away enough from my raging erection from the sight of her in this outfit – while I rested my head on her shoulder. "Of course I'm not, Bella. I've never been surer than ever in my life when it comes to our relationship. I'm just worried that I'm pushing you to do all of this stuff that you don't possibly want to do. I love your gift, but I don't want you thinking that we have to have sex in order to stay together." I whispered to her, my hands that were on her stomach, began fingering her corset on their own.

She nodded, understanding. "I'll wait then." She murmured. "Oh, trust me when I say this that I'm more than ready, but I don't want to pressure you into the matter so soon when I think that none of us are ready – and I don't think we are just yet. Let's just wait on this; whenever we are ready, we'll do it then." I explained, chuckling. She laughed at my comment but nodded anyway.

She then shifted slightly in my arms, and pressed her lips to mine; well, looks like we're restarting what we had done earlier. I moaned when she pushed her chest into mine, and I dragged her down on top of my body after I fell backwards onto her bed. She dug her nails into my scalp, eliciting a soft growl from me. She giggled, but squealed when I suddenly slipped my hands onto her ass, squeezing it beneath my fingers.

I looked up at her to silently ask if that was alright, and I received an encouraging nod of sorts from her which egged me on. I flipped us over so I was on top now, where I let my hands slither their way to the back of her gorgeous thighs and picked up her legs, before I wrapped her legs around my waist.

Bella's fingers went to the buttons on my polo shirt that I happened to be still wearing, and she unbuttoned them before she easily and painlessly lifted the shirt over my head. She sat up with her legs still wrapped around my waist, and let me indulge myself in her neck while she skimmed her fingernails down my torso. She traced the low "V" of my abdomen, causing me to moan against her lips.

I pulled my lips away from her neck and kissed my way up to her ear, before I huskily whispered, "Fuck the promise, Bella. Are you ready now?" she moaned and leaned into my own ear, whispering, "Hell yes; take me, Edward. I'm all yours." I moaned once more and nodded, before I recaptured her lips with mine in a slow, hungry kiss.

I don't give a damn anymore to my promise; just the way we are kissing is causing all morals to fly out the window.

I lied her on her back once more, letting my hands slither their way underneath her corset top, getting ready to rip off this confiding piece of clothing, when all of a sudden, I heard someone knock on the door of the dorm. Bella and I froze and cautiously looked over at the door. "Bella, it's me, Angela! Why do you have this damn door locked? Afraid someone might come in there?" Angela called out, giggling quietly from her minor teasing.

I looked down at Bella, fearing that Angela would have a key, come in and see the predicament we were in right now. "If you don't open this door soon, Bells, I'm busting this door down!" Angela called out.

"Crap…" Bella mouthed to me after we pulled our lips away.

Crap is right.

* * *

**Dun-Dun-Dun! What will happen? Will Angela catch Bella and Edward in the act? Or, will Edward somehow be able to hide in time from Angela, in order to keep his relationship with Bella a secret?**

**That's for me to know, and for all of you to find out if I get reviews for this chapter! :D **

**I had fun with writing this chapter. ;) And I'll bet I'll have more fun for the next chapter!**

**Please review if you liked this chapter, and by the way, I'm having a poll going on my profile right now; it would help if any of you readers could go vote on it now. :D I just want to clear something up with everyone…**

**Question Time:**

_What is your favorite subject – EVER – in school, that basically rocks and "kicks ass" better than all of the other subjects?_

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Is there a reason why you're in an outfit like that, Bella?"

"Uh… boosting my confidence?"

**(By the way: only one reader from the last chapter, found the Lady Gaga reference. XD It was my friend, Mischief Mad Hatter.)**


	11. Caught in The Act, Sort Of

**Hiya everyone! It's me once more!**

**It's time for me to update HSNE, A Remake once again! :D **

**I've just become brain-dead – again for the umpteenth time – and apparently I can only think of ideas that pertain to this story.**

**Anyways…**

**Recap of Chapter Ten:**

_**~It was Edward's birthday, and would do you know? It was also a night for sports – football particularly – but Edward doesn't go to see the game. What does he do? He celebrates his birthday with none other than his secret girlfriend, Bella. Things get hot between the two – well, hot and romantic – but now what will happen when Angela is now near the dorm room? What will happen to these two secret lovers? Will they get caught from Angela?~**_

**Music:**

_Girlfriend_ **by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Edward's POV**_

Well, isn't this fan-fucking-tastic? Here I am, making out with my insanely sexy secret girlfriend who's wearing a deliciously sinful outfit for my birthday, and just as we were about to "do it" like what most "crazy-in-love" teenagers would do, we're interrupted by one of Bella's friends – Angela Weber to be exact – and now, our relationship is being threatened of exposure.

Frankly, I don't know whether I should pissed off, or thankful, towards Angela.

Bella quickly gave me one last kiss, before she hissed in my ear, "Get under this bed, tuck in your feet and be quiet!" and then she pushed me off of her, causing a loud _thump! _when I came into contact with the carpet. I winced but scooted over and ducked under her bed. I swear, I feel like a boyfriend who is hiding from his girlfriend's dad, under her bed just before we could have sex or whatever. Of course, this case is different because we're in a high school where we stay here unless going home on breaks or dropping out.

I heard the bed creak, and I saw Bella's stocking covered feet land on the other side of me, then I saw her feet patter over to the dorm room door, then I heard the loud noises of locks being unlocked. "Hey Angela." Bella greeted her friend nervously.

"Um, is there a reason why you're in an outfit like that, Bella?" I heard Angela ask; shit! I really hope my girl can come up with a believable excuse, considering she really sucks at lying.

"Uh… boosting my confidence?" Bella's answer sounded like a question in the end. _Oh, please believe that, Angela…_

"Oookay…" Angela trailed off, sighing. Thank god.

"Well, what are you doing back here so soon, Angela? The game doesn't end until another hour and a half." Bella pointed out to Angela. "Oh, I had forgotten my phone in here; I wanted to check something – you know, see if I got any calls from my family." Angela answered. I heard her stepping around Bella and then I saw Angela's Converse sneakers walking over to the bedside table. Then, I heard her digging around in the drawers, until I heard her hum in victory.

"Found it." She stated proudly, laughing. She began walking away towards the door. "Anything else you might need to get?" Bella asked her nervously; I could tell she was getting fidgety from Angela staying here any longer. "Nope, Bells. What's with you? Are you waiting for something?" Angela asked her, concernedly. "No, no; just um, jumpy because uh, I want to check my emails real soon." She answered hurriedly.

"Oh, alrighty then." Angela replied back.

Just then, my luck decided to run out, and thanks from accidently inhaling the dust bunnies under this bed, I sneezed out loudly from the quiet room. I sniffled pathetically, while I heard the girls had gone quiet.

Shit…

"What was that?" Angela asked, breaking the silence. "Um, oh! That was me! Haha, yeah, uh, just sneezing!" Bella exclaimed rapidly, where she faked sneezed, though her high pitched, adorable sneeze sounded nothing like my sneeze at all. "Bella, that wasn't you." Angela pointed out scolding her for lying straight to her face.

"Pfft, of course that was me!" Bella cried, laughing nervously.

The silence returned, and that's when I saw Angela's sneakers walking towards Bella's bed. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! _I mentally screamed in my head; this is not good. Not. Good. At. All. I saw Angela's feet stop at the edge of Bella's bed, and there, Angela bent down and her face popped into my view.

"Well, well; looks like monsters do hide under the bed." Angela said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at the sight of me. "Um… this isn't what it looks like?" my answer came out like a question, one similar to Bella's answer earlier. "Oh, so it doesn't look like you're hiding underneath her bed, while little Bells over there is only clad in lingerie?" Angela asked with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"…Dammit." I grumbled; she had me there. There was no way for an excuse to come out of this. "Stand." She ordered, her face disappearing. I grudgingly scooted my way out from underneath Bella's bed, and stood there awkwardly in front of a majorly pissed off looking Angela. Bella flitted over to my side, blushing and looking very embarrassed. She latched her hand into mine, so that was at least a comforting sign.

"Now, is there a reason about all of this?" Angela asked, crossing her arms over her chest instead of having her hands on her hips. "Well, you see, um…" I began awkwardly; maybe I could save Bella from getting yelled at by her friend. "Not by you yet, Cullen. I want an explanation from Bella first." Angela growled out; shit, she's really fucking _pissed. _I nodding nervously and stared down at the carpet fibers, avoiding the fiery glares from Weber – might as well refer her to her last name if she's going to do the same thing.

"Angela, please let us explain." Bella began pleadingly. "I'm listening." Angela muttered, huffing. "Ever since we talked to each other, we've gotten to know each other pretty damn well. We became friends, and well, let's just say all of that turned into this." Bella muttered quickly while gesturing to how were standing close to each with our hands entwined, blushing. "Oh my god; please tell me you two haven't had sex yet!" Angela whispered yelled.

"Angela, we haven't been that far in our relationship yet." Bella argued, blushing profusely. "Okay, good; I don't know how I would react to hearing about you having sex…" Angela murmured, holding a hand to her heart as if it were about to burst from her chest. "Can you at least explain your situation just a bit more?" Angela asked, scratching her head. "I don't think your first explanation was well, convincing enough to me." Angela added when she saw our confused expressions; wasn't it obvious enough that we were dating each other?

"Sure, Angie." Bella told her, smirking, before she looked down at her outfit. "Um, mind if I change out of this real quick?" Bella asked, grimacing. Angela laughed but nodded. After Bella had changed out of her scandalous "birthday" present outfit and into some comfortable looking pajamas, she sat down next to me on her bed while I wrapped my arms around her waist after I had put my shirt back on.

And so, Bella and I went into more detail – not extremely graphic detail – about our relationship. We told her how we knew that before the whole gender war started, we knew we couldn't risk having our friends see us together – acting all buddy-buddy. And, we told her how on that one night, how we went on our date, we had fallen in love with each other. We told Angela of how we completely trust each other with secrets, and how we look out for each other.

"So, this is all for real?" Angela asked us after we had explained it all to her in less than half an hour. Bella and I looked at each other, smiling grins as well, before we nodded to Angela. "We felt ashamed for going against the "no seeing the opposite sex" or whatever it is, rule. But, we love each other way too much to let all of this get in the way." I told her, kissing Bella's temple softly. She giggled, and nodded her head in agreement.

"I knew that all of this was true." Angela suddenly said, smiling to herself. "Huh?" Bella asked her, her eyebrows rising. "When I had heard you two singing together in the music room that one day, I knew for sure that you two liked each other, and were seeing each other in secret." Angela explained, smiling. "Y-You heard us that day?!" Bella asked her incredulously. "Of course I did." Angela told her, giggling.

"And I find all of this so romantic!" she squealed, laughing. "You do?" I asked her, surprised; where the hell was all of that rage that she had earlier. "Of course! I knew that you two liked each other, ever since I had watched you two look at each other." Angela informed us, winking. "Damn; you're one observant girl." I mutter, shaking my head while chuckling.

"Oh, I just love all of this too; the secrecy of your relationship, while it's just practically humming with the dangerous fact of the others finding out about all of this. It just sounds like straight from a romance, suspenseful novel!" Angela gushed, squealing and giggling.

Someone's been hanging out with a certain, adoptive pixie sister of mine.

"Where's the real Angela, and what have you done to her?" Bella asked her teasingly, laughing at her friend. "Oh, shut up, Bella. I'm just happy to see you all happy with Edward – especially with… well, you know who." Angela informed her, coughing awkwardly. "Right." Bella stated, nodding her head firmly.

"So, what are we going to do about all of this?" I asked them, pursing my lips. "I promise that I'll keep all of this a secret. I swear that I'll make sure that Alice and Rosalie, along with everyone else, will never find out about this relationship, and if it's any help, I can help you two see each other in secret, and help you from getting caught by Alice and Rosalie." Angela explained, biting her lip.

"You're the most wonderful life-saver, Angie!" Bella cried, suddenly flying out of my arms and flinging herself at her friend, throwing her arms around her neck. Angela barked out a laugh and hugged Bella back. "You have no idea how much this all means to us, Angela." I told her appreciatively, laughing at Bella's behavior.

"Yeah; you just better not break Bella's heart, Edward." Angela told me warningly, pointing an accusing finger at me. I held my left hand and said, "Scout's honor that I'll never break Bella's heart."

She rolled her eyes, just before Bella pulled back and sat down next to me again, letting me encase her in my arms once more. "I better get back to the football game before the girls get very suspicious enough to come back here; see you later Bella." Angela said goodbye to her friend, giving me a slight wave before she left us alone in the dorm once more.

"Now that was really fucking close." Bella mumbled, pretending to wipe away imaginary sweat from her forehead. I hummed happily, kissing her ear. "I'm sorry, love, but I better get back to my dorm soon, too. I don't want the guys coming back early to not find me there." I told her sadly; there was still another 45 minutes or so left until the game would end, but you can never be too sure when my friends are going to get back.

"Aw, do you have to?" Bella whined, pouting her full bottom lip up at me with her gorgeous chocolate eyes staring up innocently at me. "Sorry, sweetheart. I have to; I'll see you tomorrow, though." I whispered to her.

With that along with a searing goodbye kiss, I left her dorm room and exited the girls' dorm building. I pumped my fists into the air victoriously, happy that our secret relationship was in check and safe. I've never been more happy – well, never been secondly happy – like this in my life. I got to have the girl of my dreams with me, while keeping my friends with me and all of it is perfect.

Being the happy dork that I am, I began dancing around in the courtyard of the dorms, thankful there was no one around to watch. I swear, I really looked silly and so goofy, but I didn't give a damn. I have enough reason to be this giddy like a schoolgirl, because my life was perfect as of now.

"Yo, goofball!" a familiar feminine voice called up from above, causing me to turn towards the third level, where a single window was open, and my beautiful Bella's head was sticking out of it. I laughed and waved up to her. She laughed and shouted down to me, "Goodnight, mister birthday boy!" I laughed and shouted back up to her, "Goodnight, my beautiful, sexy and gorgeous girlfriend!" I could just see the slightly pink in her cheeks from my comment, to which I chuckled at her, and with one last wave, she shut her bedroom window.

And, in the end, I began walking back to the guys' dorm building with a slight spring in my step. Yep; best damn birthday – ever.

* * *

**Haha, I loved writing this chapter very much. :D A very happy ending in my opinion. **

**And, by the way, I found it downright hilarious when I had Edward curse like a sailor. He of course had to curse like that because he was scared… shitless (XD) from having being caught. XD**

**Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please tell me!**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"So, please give a rowdy Spartan welcome to our newest addition to FSA – Joshua."

…

_Please be another Joshua, please be another Joshua, please be another Joshua; __**PLEASE BE ANOTHER JOSHUA!**_


	12. New Students

**OME! It is possible that I am finally updating on HSNE, A Remake?!**

**Why, my beloved readers, yes it is! My writer's block for this story has finally ended! XD**

**Recap of Chapter 11:**

_**~Bella's and Edward's love has been discovered by Angela, but their secret is safe with her. Now, things seem to be looking up for the couple, with their love still burning hot, but also cool and under the covers, safely tucked away from their friends knowing. Will things stay all hunky-dory for Bella and Edward? Will any new dramas come into the picture of this already too dramatic school?~**_

**I'd say that recap sums up the last chapter. XD**

**Now, we're off!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Get up now, Bella! Time to face another day of high school!" Alice screeched near my ear that caused me to jump in fright and nearly land on the floor. "Damn, Alice! You're going to have me fall to my death, really?" I sarcastically teased her, heaving myself up from my bed and running a hand through my hair. "Quit being melodramatic here, Bells. Now, go bathe so I can you all dolled up for today." Alice ordered, pointing to the door.

Grumbling, I grabbed my underwear for the day along with a towel, and rushed off to the showers, with Angela who was scuttling off behind me. "Shit, that pixie looked about ready to murder me if I didn't get up fast enough." Angela complained to me, giggling. "That's Alice for you." I told her, shrugging.

Angela and I showered in record times in high hopes that would appease Alice some, and we rushed off back to the bedroom to find our pixie and model friends were all dressed and ready for the day. Alice wore a beige long line shirt that had a snake leather belt in the loops of her shirt, along with dark blue denim jeans and peach skinned colored high heels that had a little strap with it. She also had done a good job of her makeup; deep purple eye shadow to brighten up the outfit, along with pale pink lipstick and dark mascara that brought out her eyes nicely.

Rosalie wore a nice red, elbow sleeved length shirt that had little black spots on the front of her shirt, along with denim pants and deep burgundy strappy high heel shoes. She wore light colored lip gloss, with some shimmering red eye shadow, and some sparkly red nail polish were painted on her long, perfectly manicured nails which she was staring at now.

When Angela and I entered, shivering as we were only wearing bras and boy shorts with our hair wrapped up in our towels, Alice grabbed my wrist and took me over to my bed, while Rosalie took Angela over to the closet. Alice did my make up with green eye shadow, and light lipstick. Then, she yanked my towel off my head, causing me to glare up at her. She rolled her eyes, then got to work on drying and styling my hair for the day. She curled and brushed - well, again, mostly tugged and yanked - on my hair, until it was finally dry from the blow dryer, and thank to Alice's styling, waved and curled lightly.

She set her stuff down somewhere, and then skipped back to me, plopping a deep green headband that had a somewhat little flower thing on it, and stepped back with a satisfied smile. "Absolute perfection!" she chirped, clapping her hands excitedly. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, Alice, but that perfect hair is going to be ruined in about a few seconds." Angela informed her when she wandered over to us, dressed for the day. Angela was dressed in a soft white flowy, thin strapped top that was underneath a black leather crop jacket, and wore ripped denim jeans and black buckle boots with it. She had a silver, shiny flower hairpin in one of her hands, while she had a black leather bracelet with silver chains on her wrist.

"Then I'll just touch it up a bit." Alice said, not deterred at all. Rolling our eyes at her, Angela and I switched places - her sitting down on my bed, while I went over to Rosalie. She immediately went to work once I was standing in front of her, her mind completely set.

Within in minutes, I was now wearing a black and green striped t-shirt underneath a black denim, crop vest, with a dark denim short skirt, along with lime green leg warmers that came up to my knees and totally black Converse sneakers. Apparently, green is the obvious main color theme for my outfit today. (I was however pleased that I was wearing shades of Edward's eye color, so at least that's a plus. I have to admit; I love my man's green, hypnotic eyes.)

"There we go; you're officially all dolled up for the day." Rosalie told me, giggling. "Are the leg warmers really necessary?" I asked, pouting. "What?! You look adorable in leg warmers, Bella! So, no arguing!" Rosalie scolded me, narrowing her eyes into blue angry slits and wagging an irritated finger at me.

"Alright, alright; no taking off the leg warmers. Yeesh, one complaint, and I get the wagging finger." I joked, snorting. She playfully slapped my arm, but laughed along with me.

Eventually, we left the dorm room, heading downstairs to the main quad from the dorms to the back courtyard that led to the main school building. "I feel so exposed." I complained, walking awkwardly behind my friends. "Where's that oh so confident female leader of ours? You were comfortable in wearing such little shorts and exposing shirts, and yet you're uncomfortable in wearing this denim skirt?" Alice asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I think it's totally unfair that you three get to wear jeans while I'm stuck in this little thing." I grumbled, huffing and crossing my arms over my chest. "Come on, Bells. You got to be confident in wearing anything. Would you rather be parading around in this skirt, or in lingerie?" Rosalie asked sarcastically. "Rose!" I cried, blushing. "Well?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders. "Ugh; fine. I'd rather be wearing this skirt." I muttered, looking down at the ground defeat.

"That's the spirit, Bells. Besides, we're supposed to be leaving these boys' minds all frazzled, right? That skirt is going to contribute to it." Angela told me, giggling. "Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, rolling my eyes now.

"Damn; the feisty leader of the females looks hot in a skirt." I groaned along with my friends and we turned around to face Emmett, Jasper, Ben and Edward. I nearly giggled when I saw how angry Edward looked, his glare not really affecting Emmett; looks like someone's pissed off that some other guy is complimenting me.

"Eyes up, you moron." Alice growled to her adoptive brother, throwing her arm around my shoulder. "What are you four doing, following us around?" Rosalie asked them, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at said four. "We can't help it when we want to follow ladies." Jasper said, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, so you all are being stalkers, aren't you?" Angela asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

The boys shuffled on their feet, but didn't really answer. "That's what we thought." I said, snorting. "Come on, girls. Let's get to class; I just lost my appetite in eating breakfast." Rosalie grumbled, whirling on her heels, her hair whipping around viciously as she strutted away from the four boys with us following after her.

We went off to our classes, saying goodbyes and promises of meeting each other at lunch. Rosalie and I walked to Math class together, again sitting on the girls' side. The boys' side was quickly filling up, and there, I saw Edward and Mike enter the classroom, sitting down at their desks. The bell ran loudly just as Mr. Varner entered the classroom.

He began the lesson like any other day, but he was interrupted when the school secretary came walking into the classroom. She head over to Mr. Varner and whispered something to him, handing him a little slip of paper. He nodded, and sent her out of the classroom, while he faced the classroom, ordering everyone to be quiet.

"Alright class. Today, we have a new student joining us here at this school. So, please give a rowdy Spartan welcome to our newest addition to FSA - Joshua." He said, just as the classroom door opened. A teenager with shaggy brown hair, broad shoulder, tanned skin and ocean blue eyes who was wearing a deep navy blue t-shirt with dark wash jeans and black sneakers, came walking into the classroom.

_Please be another Joshua, please be another Joshua, please be another Joshua; PLEASE BE ANOTHER JOSHUA!_ I thought frantically to myself, staring down at my desk, my heart racing and drowning out the noise of the other students clapping for Joshua. "So, what is your last name, Joshua?" Mr. Varner asked, his pen ready at his attendance sheet. "Joshua Lyser." Joshua spoke to him in his familiar deep voice, causing me to cringe invisibly to myself; thankfully, no one else saw except Rosalie and Edward, who was staring at me in worry.

While Mr. Varner told Joshua to go take a seat in the back, Edward raised his hand. "Yes, Edward?" he asked him. "Bella doesn't look like she's feeling well; can I take her to the nurse?" Edward asked. "Yes, you may. Take your things with you as well." Mr. Varner said while I shakily made my way to the desk, Edward also going up there with me.

Mr. Varner gave us a pass, and once we slipped out of the classroom, Edward picked me up in his arms - bridal style - and began walking me in the direction of the nurse's office. "Shh, Bella; it's alright." Edward cooed to my softly when I let out a quiet whimper. I gulped down my sobs, and nodded, throwing my arms around Edward's neck and burying my face into his shoulder.

Edward took me to the nurse's office while he reassured me with comforting whispers and soft kisses on my temple. We reached our destination, and he set me down on the crinkling bed while he told the nurse that I was "running a fever". She took my temperature and said that I did have a fever, and let me stay in there with Edward by my side.

Edward held my hand in his, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my palm softly, bending down to kiss my lips every now and then. He would also tell me that he wouldn't let Joshua near me, no matter what the outcome may be - and that included the exposure of our secret relationship.

I spent most of my morning in the nurse's office, feeling too shaky and scared to even sit up. "Bella?" Edward immediately pulled his hand away when we heard the voice of Angela coming towards us in the nurse's office. "Relax, you two. I'm alone." Angela assured us, smiling at us when we sighed and resumed holding hands.

"Hey Angela." I croaked, waving at her slightly. She walked over to the other side of my bed, and took my other hand in hers. "Rosalie told me who is here now." Angela murmured softly, sighing. "Figured." was all I whispered, closing my eyes. "Bella, you know that all of us are going to protect you from him, right?" Angela asked me. "Maybe...?" my answer sounded like a question.

Edward and Angela groaned in unison, causing me to grimace slightly. "Bells, come on; you got to have more faith in us. We won't let that bastard touch you." Edward whispered, bringing my hand that he was holding, to his lips, placing a butterfly peck there. "I know I should, but I'm afraid that he's going to hurt you all. I don't want that happening." I muttered, frowning.

"Bella, don't worry about us, okay? Just worry about yourself, and we'll take care of the rest." Angela mumbled to me, stroking my hair back in a sisterly loving way. The bell began ringing, signaling it was time for lunch. "Now, do you want to stay in here, or do you want to go to lunch?" Angela asked. "Please stay by my side." I begged her, sitting up shakily with the both of them helping me. "I promise, Bella." Angela whispered, pecking my cheek.

"I better get going, my Bella. I don't want the guys coming to look for me since I ditched them this morning." Edward told me, sighing. "Sorry I kept you away from them." I mumbled, staring at my feet. "No, no! Bella, I would rather spend time with you than Jasper and Emmett. I love you, Bella; just know that I really do." he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a sensual, slow kiss. I sighed into his mouth and threw my arms around his neck, hoping that would keep him there.

"Edward, if you keep kissing her, she'll never get to eat." Angela cut in, standing behind us with her hands on her hips. Edward pulled away, blushing but smirking. "Oops." he murmured, chuckling while I giggled with him. I gave him one last chaste kiss, before he pulled away and with a wink thrown over at me and wave to Angela, Edward left the nurse's office.

Angela helped me to my feet, and her arm wrapped around my shoulder, she walked beside me to the cafeteria. We entered and made our way over to where Rosalie, Alice, Jessica, Lily, Des, Rischè and Melantha sat, waiting for us. Alice sprung up and engulfed me in a hug, with Rosalie joining in. "We will make sure that damn bastard won't come near you, Bells." Alice assured me, pecking my cheek like what Angela had done earlier.

I nodded and sat down at the table with my girls, letting them give me some of their lunch for me to eat. "Can't believe those idiots are getting all buddy-buddy with him." Rosalie hissed, glaring over at Emmett's, Jasper's and Edward's usual table, where I could see Emmett and Jasper talking to Joshua and a friend that sat next to him - though I couldn't see him - as if there was nothing wrong with Joshua. "Weird; Edward isn't even looking at him." Alice muttered, causing me to sneak a glance over at the table.

There, I saw that Edward was not looking in the direction of where Joshua sat, and he was glaring down at his lap. _Well, at least that's a good sign... right? _I thought to myself, nibbling on tater tots while I glanced at him still, then over to Angela who was also staring at him. She caught my gaze, and smirking, she nodded minutely to me, assuring me that it was good Edward was ignoring Joshua.

The bell rang several minutes later, and us girls made our way off to our classes; Angela and Jessica walked with me to Biology today, entering the classroom and heading to our tables. Edward came in several minutes later, and following behind him was Joshua. I made sure to not look at Joshua when he entered, and I was thankful that Edward was my lab partner in this class.

Joshua got his little slip signed by Mr. Lysol, and when he was walking down the aisle to head to his table, he looked over to where I was sitting, and paused from walking. I tensed and shifted so part of my body was facing Edward. Edward looked over at Joshua and glared at him, before he looked down at his lap and continued glaring.

Joshua continued staring at the back of my head, but when the bell rang, he jumped and then hurried to his lab table. I relaxed and faced the front again, sighing. "Now, you and your partner will work together on answering questions 1-20 on page 647. Answer the questions on a sheet of paper, and I want to see complete sentences. Begin." Mr. Lysol said, pointing to the lone book on the table.

The girls in the class grudgingly scooted closer to the guys, getting the textbooks and opening to the page. Edward and I did the same thing, scooting our chairs closer and opening the page in the book, for us to look at the same time. "Edward." I whispered, feeling the boring stare into the back of my head. "What?" he asked softly, pausing from his writing. "Is _he_ staring at me?" I asked, looking down at my lap. Edward turned in his seat before he turned back, his face angry. "Unfortunately, yes. Just ignore him though, Bella." Edward whispered, giving me a soft smile.

I nodded, sighing while I rested my head in my hand that was propped up on the table. Suddenly, I felt his warm hand on my thigh, and it took much of my will power to not jump in my seat. I had to sit still in order to keep his hand hidden, so I gave him a sneaky smile back at him, where his emerald eyes were twinkling happily.

We began working on answer the questions one by one, practically flying through them while I could see that the other girls in the classroom were struggling with answering them. "Ah, damn." Edward hissed when I heard the soft snap of his lead breaking on his number 2 pencil. "I'll be right back, Bella. Stupid, crappy pencil." he grumbled, standing up and walking over to the pencil sharpener in the classroom.

I sat there, reading over the questions, before I heard Edward's seat squeak loudly. "Hello, Bella." I gasped quietly from Joshua's voice and looked the other way, not wanting to see his face. "Go away, Joshua." I snarled, still not looking at him. "Now is that a way to greet your ex-boyfriend, Bella?" he teasingly asked, though I could detect a hint of anger in his voice.

"Leave me the hell alone, Joshua. I broke up with you, and I can easily get a restraining order on you if you don't." I growled. "Like that's going to keep me away from you, Bella." Joshua murmured.

"Get out of my seat." I sighed and looked up at Edward, who was glowering down at Joshua with his arms crossed. Joshua looked up at Edward, and instead of standing, he slouched in his seat with his arms behind his head. "Nah, I'm think I'm good here." Joshua said, sneering up at Edward. "I said, get out of my seat. Before I kick you out of it." Edward snarled, his emerald eyes darkening in anger.

"Mr. Cullen, return to your work." Mr. Lysol called out, looking up at him from his desk. "I would - if Joshua would get out of my seat and leave my partner alone." Edward told him, sneering over at Joshua now, since he was busted. "Mr. Lyser, please get out of Mr. Cullen's seat so he and Ms. Swan can continue working. Even if you are a new student to the school, I'm not going to let you get away with anything." Mr. Lysol said, looking down at his desk again.

Joshua stood up from his seat, and on his way back to his seat, he "accidently" bumped shoulders with Edward, while they were glaring at each other. Edward took his seat next to me again, and we went back to our close sitting together, occasionally glaring at Joshua over his shoulder.

We were done before the bell rang out, so we closed our books, and turned in the assignment. Edward winked at me - his way of saying goodbye to me - before he walked off. Angela and Jessica walked with me out of the classroom, just before I bumped into someone too hard to send their stuff falling to the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, bending down to help clean up the person's stuff, with Angela and Jessica bending down to help me as well.

"Oh, it's alright. I wasn't paying attention of where I was going." a feminine voice answered. I handed the girl her stuff, and she looked up at me, her long black hair that had a black, sequined hair clip falling back to show off her stormy grey eyes that were surrounded by black eyeliner and shimmery grey eye shadow. Her lips were a light glossy pink, and I could see that she was wearing a black and white top with a white skirt, black leggings and black Mary Jane high heels.

"Really though, I shouldn't been paying attention too." I told her, blushing from embarrassment. "Seriously, it was my fault, so stop trying to take the blame for all of this." the girl told me, giving me a small, timid smile. "Alright." I said, heaving a sigh. "I'm Bella Swan, by the way. And these are my friends, Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley." I introduced all of us to the girl, pointing to them when I said their names.

"I'm new here; Kelsey Stonner." She introduced herself, sticking out her hand. I grasped it with mine and we shook hands. "Well, we would like to stay and get to know you, Kelsey, but we have time for that in the dorms. So, we'll see you later." I told her, handing her books back to her.

Us four stood to our feet, and waving goodbye to Kelsey, we walked out of the hallways, heading towards the Art room.

**

* * *

**

**And there's the chapter for all of you! **

**So, what did you think of this chapter? Any good now that Joshua and Kelsey have been added into the story?**

**Also, I have a big question to ask all of you readers. I was wondering if any of you want to take a HSNE, The Original Version quiz. I think it would seem fun of taking a multiple choice test that basically reviews the whole story - but in test form.**

**So, if you want to take the quiz, please go to my profile and vote on the poll that's on there, and eventually, if everyone votes for a quiz, I'll try to get one all written out for you all to take. But, can anyone suggest a quiz website thing for me? I already know about Quizilla or whatever it is called, but I'm just wondering if there any other websites.**

**Please review if you liked the chapter!**

**Question Time: **

_**~Have you ever felt like everyone was going against you for some reason?~**_

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"And what is this pipsqueak quiet girl going to sing? She'll probably sing some kiddy song."

Oh, just you wait and hear me now, you damn bastard of a boy...


	13. Auditions

**And, welcome back to another chapter of HSNE, A Remake! :D**

**Okay, so, now it's time for some music! :D **

**That's right everybody; it's time for the Talent Show auditions! **

**Curious as to what Edward and Bella will be singing? Well, just read to see, readers! :)**

**Recap of Chapter Twelve:**

_**~New students were making their way onto the campus, with Joshua - Bella's ex-abusive boyfriend - being added into the mix. Promises of Bella being protected from him by her friends and her boyfriend, looks like there's more fuel added to the fire of the whole GUYS VS GIRLS war. Does Joshua seem to suspect Edward's and Bella's relationship, since he seemed so angered at Edward who kept glaring at him previously. Just what will happen now that a new enemy has been added to the equation of the war? Will fights break out? Will any secrets be spilled? And, just what will happen at the Talent Show?~**_

**Now, on with the chapter! :D**

**By the way, I'd like to dedicate this lovely new chapter to my best friend here on FanFiction, TheGreatAli. She helped me out when it came to figuring out the song for Bella to sing. :)**

**~Bella's Song - **_Everytime We Touch_(Slowed down) **by Cascada~**

**~Edward's Song - **_For Your Entertainment _**by Adam Lambert~**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter THIRTEEN**_

_**Bella's POV**_

**(Talent Show Audition Day!)**

Well, what do you know? Time flies fast, because it was Talent Show Audition day.

And, for me, I was having nerves that were putting me on the edge. Every girl had so much confidence in me, saying that I'll nail this audition, that I'll blow the guys away and show them what they were missing when it came to dating an awesome girl like me. Every girl is thinking that I'll be the star of the show because of my "amazing" singing voice, and that when it will come to my part, the guys will be stunned into silence.

I just hope that it's not a pause for them before they'll begin laughing at me.

After the last class was done and over with, most of the Junior girls followed after Rosalie, Alice, Angela and I into the auditorium where of course the auditions will be held. "Oh, I'm so excited to see how this will go." Alice practically squealed as we made our way down the narrow aisle of the room, to the seats. "I'm getting prepared for the shocked looks from the guys." Rosalie muttered, pausing so she could have a quick mad cackle of excitement.

Us girls found our section for us to sit in, and we sat down, filling up two and half rows. We chatted with each other, but when he heard the doors banging open and the loud boisterous, deep rumbling laughter, most of the girls groaned upon the arrival of the guys. "Get ready to be blown away, ladies!" Emmett yelled out to us girls once the guys made it to their side of the auditorium, laughing while he clapped Edward on the back.

"Yeah, our man is about to blow the roof off of this place." Mike shouted out, punching Edward's shoulder. "Well, Edward won't have as much of an explosion like Bella." Rosalie sneered back, where the girls cheered, agreeing with Rose's statement. "Pfft, yeah right!" Emmett yelled out, laughing loudly with the guys. "What's this pipsqueak quiet girl going to sing? She'll probably sing some kiddy song." Jasper boasted to the guys, earning more raucous laughter.

"You freaking piece of shit!" Alice screeched, jumping to her feet and began stomping over there, but Rosalie and Angela were able to hold her back. _Oh, just you wait and see, you damn idiots, _I thought to myself, my blood boiling at the morons of boys who were making fun of me.

Before any arguments could begin again, Mrs. Idle came into the auditorium, walking down to her desk at the very bottom, and after setting her stuff down, Mrs. Idle turned towards us. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Auditions. Now, we'll be going down the list where I will see you your talents and such, and tomorrow, I'll be posting the names of those who will be performing in the Talent Show." Mrs. Idle informed all of us.

"And, I expect all of you to show some respect by clapping for these performances, even if you think any of them were horrible in your opinion." Mrs. Idle added to us in a scolding tone.

Mrs. Idle then began going down the audition list, calling up either guys or girls to the stage where we all saw good, horrible, or downright odd talents being displayed. Then; "Edward Cullen, please come to the stage." Mrs. Idle yelled out in the auditorium. The guys whooped and cheered on Edward, while he stood up and made his way over to the stage.

"So, Edward, what will you be doing?" Mrs. Idle asked him once she waited for the guys to get quiet. "Uh, I'll be singing." Edward told her, shrugging while he grabbed the microphone off of its stand. "Alright; begin when you want to, Edward." Mrs. Idle said to Edward, waving her hand off in a gesture to show that he could begin whenever. Edward, smirking, nodded before he gave the thumbs up to the student by the machine that would play anyone's preferred song to sing for the audition. (The student must've gotten the CD beforehand.)

The student nodded to him, and pressed play, where the music started.

And, that's when my beau began singing his heart out.

_So hot out of the box _

_Can we pick up the pace _

_I turn it up, I heat it up _

_I hate to be entertained _

_I push the limit, are you with it, baby, don't be afraid _

_Imma hurt you real good, baby _

_Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say _

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display _

_I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed _

_Give it to you 'til you're screamin' my name _

_No escapin' when I start _

_Once I'm in I own your heart _

_There's no way to ring the alarm _

_So hold on until it's over _

_Oh _

_Do you know what you got into _

_Can you handle what I'm about to do _

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you _

_I'm here for your entertainment _

_Oh _

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet _

_You thought an angel swept you off ye feet _

_But I'm about to turn up the heat _

_I'm here for your entertainment _

_It's alright _

_You'll be fine _

_Baby I'm in control _

_Take the pain _

_Take the pleasure _

_I'm the master of both _

_Close your eyes, not your mind _

_Let me into your soul _

_Imma work it 'til you're totally blown _

_No escapin' when I start _

_Once I'm in I own your heart _

_There's no way to ring the alarm _

_So hold on until it's over _

_Oh _

_Do you know what you got into _

_Can you handle what I'm about to do _

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you _

_I'm here for your entertainment _

_Oh _

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet _

_You thought an angel swept you off ye feet _

_But I'm about to turn up the heat _

_I'm here for your entertainment _

_Oh _

_Oh _

_Oh _

_For your entertainment _

_I'm here for your entertainment _

_Oh _

_Do you like what you see _

_Oh _

_Let me entertain ya 'til you're sky high_

Once Edward had hit those high notes, the guys to our left had gone crazy and made sure that their whoops and cheers were heard for Edward. I looked over at the girls, and saw that some of them were discretely fanning themselves, as if they were getting hot and bothered by my beau from his singing. _Like I can blame them, _I thought to myself. I knew that Edward was excellent at singing, for when he had sung to me the first time, I was completely "dazzled" by his voice. At least I didn't have to worry about these girls flirting with him, since he is my guy, and my guy alone. _Wow, I sounded so posessive there. _

_Oh _

_Do you know what you got into _

_Can you handle what I'm about to do _

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you _

_I'm here for your entertainment _

_Oh! _

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet _

_You thought an angel swept you off ye feet _

_But I'm about to turn up the heat _

_I'm here for your entertainment_

After Edward was done singing, he stood there with a wide grin on his face, while the guys continued showing him that he was awesome for singing. "Thank you Edward. I have a feeling that I know who's going to get into the talent show." Mrs. Idle subtly hinted towards Edward. He smirked and pumped his fist in the air, earning another round of claps from the guys. Us girls clapped for him as well, though I could tell that some of them were trying to hide their enthusiasm.

Mrs. Idle continued going down the list of names for auditioning, and then, it was my turn.

"Isabella Swan, please come up to the stage." Mrs. Idle called out. "Show 'em what you got, girl!" Jessica yelled encouragingly to me. "Blow them away, Bells!" Alice shouted out to me next, where I blushed from their encouragements, but giggled and waved at them before I walked down, and walked up the few steps onto the stage.

"So, Bella, what will you be doing here?" Mrs. Idle asked me, looking up at me over the rims of her glasses. "Um, I'll be singing." I told her, shifting on my feet nervously. "No need to be nervous, sweetie. Just sing that song the best you can." Mrs. Idle assured me, smiling. I nodded down to her, and smiled when I heard the girls cheering for me.

I walked over to the student by the stereo, and handed him the CD that I made together with the help of Edward, and Ben - his closest guy friend next to Jasper and Emmett. Ben was a technical nice guy, and with the help of him, he was able to put together the CD for my song. I had Edward play the piano in the background, while he had asked the help of some of the orchestra kids to play this song with him. And, thanks to Ben's help, I was able to have this song burned onto a disk for me to play it in my audition. (Thing is though, he doesn't know about Edward's and my relationship like Angela, so while making this CD together, there was a lot of lying involved.)

I then walked back over to the microphone, and then nodded over to the student, where he began playing the CD, and Edward's beautiful piano work began playing.

And, then I sang.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

**Mike's POV**

Wow...

**Emmett's POV**

Damn...

**Jasper's POV**

Holy Shit...

**Edward's POV**

That's my girl.

**Bella's POV**

When I was done singing, I couldn't keep the grin off of my face. The girls were cheering and screaming at my performance, while a collective look of shock was on every face of the guys - all except for Edward, of course. He looked happy, and satisfied from my singing. I giggled and did a little curtsy, while I heard some of the guys clapping quietly, getting out of their shocked stupor.

"Thank you Isabella, for that lovely performance. I also have a feeling that I know who else is going to be in the Talent show." Mrs. Idle commented to me winking while smiling up at me. I squealed and skipped my way back to the girls, being engulfed in a swarm of hugs.

"Told you that you would be awesome!" Alice squealed to me, where the other girls cheered in agreement.

**

* * *

**

**There's the end to the short chapter, everybody! Sorry it was so short. **

**I thought putting in some of the guys' POVs would be funny, for their reactions and such. XD**

**Again, I'd like to thank TheGreatAli once more for helping me out with the songs for Bella and Edward! :D**

**If you liked the chapter, please review, and if you haven't voted on the poll yet, that'd be very appreciated if you all could go vote on it! ;)**

**Also, if you read Darkness of Twilight, go check out the companion story to DoT; it's from Edward's POV. ;D**

**The songs Bella and Edward sang, will be posted up on my second website in the Videos Section!**

***Question Time***

_What do you think should happen in the next chapter? Should I have it skip off to October, or what? _

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **

**(No Preview this week; I'll be waiting to see if anyone has any suggestions of what should happen in the next chapter...)**


	14. Why Dancing?

**Hello readers of HSNE, AR! **

**I welcome all of you to another lovely little chapter!**

**Okay, so in the last chappy, I asked all of you what I should do in this chapter here. And, well, some of the ideas were good - except for the fact that I should have everyone find out about Bella's and Edward's relationship.**

**And well, I... don't really plan of having that happening any time soon. I loved the ideas, but unfortunately I can't really use them just yet. Maybe one idea I will use, but just not at this time right now.**

**I have most of this story all plotted out; there is some open spots of ideas, but for now, I will go on with my originally planned idea for the chapter.**

**Recap of Chapter Thirteen:**

_**~Things are now beginning to heat up thanks to the Auditions of the Talent Show. Edward was able to woo some of the girls from his sexy song and his abnormally high singing voice, while Bella blew the guys away from her slow and romantic song. Now, it's October and rumors of a Halloween dance, and dance numbers in the Talent Show, are surfacing. Problem is, Bella can't dance. Just who will help poor Bella out in her situation? And how will her dancing turn out once it gets to the time to show off her moves?~**_

**I think we can all guess just who will be teaching young Bella in the art of dance... ;D**

**So, let's start off the chapter! :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter FOURTEEN**_

_**Bella's POV**_

**(October)**

"Bella!" I looked up to see Alice running towards me, with Angela and Rosalie right beside her. "Hey, what's up?" I asked them, letting them stop beside me. "Have you seen the list for the Talent Show?" Rosalie asked me breathlessly. "No; why?" I asked them. "Come on!" Angela yelled, grabbing my wrist and she proceeded to drag me behind her, where we all ran off down the halls, to where I could see that they were dragging me off to a wall where any notices of school events were placed there.

"Look, look, look!" Alice chanted to me, pointing at the paper while she jumped up and down. I looked at the paper. **Lead Singer for Girls: **_Isabella Swan_; **Back-up singers for Girls: **_Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Angela Weber_. I squealed to see that I had gotten the part of the lead singer - who that I was a great singer - and that I was happy to see that my three best friends were my back-up singers, though I'm sure they were much better than me.

My friends all squealed with me, and we all gathered around for a group hug. "I can't believe that we'll be singing with each other!" Rosalie gushed, laughing. "Well, I'm just surprised that I got the lead singer part." I told them honestly, where I looked at them in confusion when I saw that they were all giving me the look like I had grown a second head. "Bella, are you kidding us?" Angela asked me, her mouth gaping.

"What?" I asked them, sounding annoyed that they aren't telling me what they think that I know. "Bella, you were like the best - no, you _were_ the best - singer in all of those auditions. Don't you remember the shocked looks you got from the guys? That just tells you that you blew them away." Alice told me, placing her hands on her hips. "But, you guys were so much better than me." I mumbled timidly, frowning. "We weren't as good as you were, Bells." Rosalie told me, rolling her eyes. "But -" I began. "Bella, just please trust us when we tell you that you were excellent." Angela cut me off.

"Fine, fine. I'll accept your guys' word." I muttered, throwing my hands up before I began walking away. "Bella!" the girls groaned at me in unison before they hurried to catch up with me. "Bella, you have to have more faith in yourself. Why can't you believe the fact that you are an amazing singer?" Alice asked me. "Well, I'm not amazing; good, at the least, but amazing - no." I corrected her. "Bella, you are far by the greatest singer here at this school - there's no way you are any less." Rosalie argued, wagging her finger at me.

"Look, I kind of just want to drop this topic right now. I'll take your word for it - I'll make myself think from now on that I'm a great singer. Just, please stop scolding me like a child." I complained. "Good." the girls simultaneously said together, giggling. "I just hope you are just of a good dancer, as you are of a singer." Rosalie stated, making me freeze. "What did you just say?" I asked her, my eyes narrowing.

"I said that I just hope - " Rosalie began again. "I heard that part. But, no one ever told me about there being dancing." I grumbled, crossing my arms. I've had too many bad experiences of dancing - they involve either me tripping, me falling, me stepping on someone's feet too many times to count, me bumping into other dancers, me making a fool out of myself, and when I was growing up into a teenager with all of my womanly features growing out, I've had men either stare at my chest or lay their hands on my ass. (Mostly, all from Joshua.)

"What's wrong with dancing?" Alice asked me. "I can't dance." I told them, crossing my arms across my chest. "And it's both from not being able to dance to save my life, and because I refuse to dance whatsoever." I added in when I saw that they were about to argue with me. I have done one little dance ever since I came here, and that was only with Edward, though we weren't really dancing because we were just standing close to each other, and spinning off in a slow circle, with my feet on top of his.

"Well, if you're going to be the lead singer, then you need to know how to dance." Alice informed me, shrugging her shoulders. _Fuck my life, _I thought bitterly to myself, glaring down at the ground. The bell rang out, signaling the next period was about to begin, and we all walked to our next class, dropping the subject about the Talent Show.

After a few hours, it was time for lunch. This time though, I took off in a different direction than the cafeteria. "Bella, where are you going?" Alice yelled out after me. "Go on without me. I don't feel like eating lunch today." I yelled back to her, waving goodbye to my friends before I disappeared. On my way to the front of the school - thank god that you're allowed to roam during lunch - I pulled out my phone and texted to Edward.

**To: **_Edward_

**From: **_Bella_

**Subject: **_Can we talk?_

**Can you meet me out by the front of the school, under the first tree to the right of the school gate? I have to talk to you right now.**

After I sent the message, I found myself under the very tree I asked Edward to come meet me under, and that there no other students out and about since the bell has rung. I sat down on the ground carefully - I really hate it when Alice usually puts me in a skirt - and after a few minutes of sitting here, I got a text from Edward, saying that he'll be there in a few minutes. I could just tell from the text, that he was worried from what I had asked of him. _Does he always have to think the worst? _I thought to myself, laughing minutely to myself.

And, just like he said; "Hey, Bella." I looked up to see that my secret boyfriend was here, holding two apples in his hands. "Figured that you were hungry for some lunch." Edward explained to me about the apples, just as my stomach growled loudly in protest for not being fed. "You are a life-saver." I breathed out, reaching for an apple once he plopped himself beside me. I then took a loud, crunching bite into my apple, moaning at the taste.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Edward asked me with slight hesitation after he too took a bite out of his apple. "It's not what you're thinking it is, Edward." I began, smiling when I saw him sigh in relief. "Thank god! I thought that you were going to break up with me or something." Edward murmured, bringing me into his side with his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Okay, so what is it then?" Edward asked me after a moment of silence, of us just eating our apples. "I might have to quit the Talent Show." I began again, sighing sadly. When I didn't hear him respond, I looked up at him to see a look of shock was on his face. "Why?" he asked me in a tone that sounded very surprised. "Alice told me that I would have to dance in the Talent Show, and I... can't dance..." I trailed off, frowning at the ground.

"Here's the solution: I'll teach you." Edward stated, causing me to now look up at him with a shocked expression. "You?" I asked him, my mouth gaping. "Yes, me." Edward said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, while he placed a finger under my chin and closed my mouth. "But - dance - you?" I asked him again. Edward rolled his eyes while chuckling. "Bella, I know how to dance; I was a five-time winner, just at the age of six up to eleven. And, I have gotten private lessons with other teachers, just because I love to dance. I know most types of dancing, and I can easily teach you." Edward explained.

"How come you never told me this?" I asked him incredulously. "Because I knew you were going to freak out like this." Edward told me, gesturing to me where I was still gaping at him with wide eyes and my jaw still dropped. "Well, did you expect me to take this so well?" I grumbled, my shoulders slumping while I got rid of my surprise. "Bella," Edward began, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Do you like to sing?" Edward asked me seriously. "Well..." I trailed off. "Do you love to sing then?" he asked me seriously again, cutting me off. "Yes; yes I do." I answered quickly. "Do you want everyone to know that you are a talented singer?" Edward asked me next. "Um..." I trailed off. "Do you?" he asked, cutting me off - again. "Yes, I do. Now stop cutting me off." I answered him, whacking him playfully on the shoulder where he chuckled.

"So, meet me in the music room tonight, wearing a loose outfit. Make sure that Alice and Rosalie don't know where you're going." Edward informed me, standing to his feet. "And let me guess; try to have Angela cover for me?" I asked him. "Yep. I already have someone covering for me." Edward muttered, shrugging his shoulders. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I exclaimed, hopping up to my feet to glare at him. "You told someone?" I hissed. "Bella, I know that I can trust this person. I thought that it would be good to have to have people that we can trust, on both of our sides." Edward explained to me.

"Who is it?" I asked him, placing my hands on my hips. "Ben Cheney." Edward answered, nodding his head. "Well, he better keep this secret, or I'll make sure that both of you won't be able to have kids." I teased threateningly to him, before I gathered my bag, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before I walked away from the tree and made my way to Biology.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Bella, where are you going?" Alice asked me once she saw that I was wearing an outfit that followed Edward's rules - a loose tank top, with some comfortable sweats, while my hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail, and I had sneakers on my feet. "Oh, um, I'm going out for a jog, soon." I told them. "Oh, okay. Want us to come with you?" Rosalie asked me, getting ready to get up from her bed. "Nah, I'll be fine. I uh, have another friend who wanted me to jog with her tonight." I lied.

"Alright. See you later, Bella." Alice said goodbye to me, where I waved to her and Rosalie before I exited the dorm room. Angela was waiting outside of the room for me, wearing her own little get up. "Thank you so much for helping me with this, Ang." I said to her gratefully when we exited the dorms. "No problem, Bella. I told you that I would keep this a secret for you, just like how Ben is keeping this a secret too." Angela murmured, though her voice got all dreamy when she mentioned Ben. (I already told her about how Ben was involved with this too.)

"Ooh-la-la, Ang." I teased, giggling. "What?" she asked me, looking over at me with confusion. "Someone's been bitten by the love-bug and now they're smitten." I sang, while I began jogging slowly. "Bella!" Angela whined. "Admit, Angela. I know that you like Ben; I know that look anywhere." I ordered her. "From where? How do you know this look?" Angela asked me. "From myself when I think, or say, anything related to my secret beau. And, from Alice and Rosalie." I explained.

"When do those two have that lovesick face?" Angela asked me, raising an eyebrow. "Every time Alice talks about Jasper, and Rosalie talks about Emmett." I told her. "Really? How come those two always look like they hate those boys' guts?" Angela asked me. "I don't know. I'm really tired of them just acting like they hate them. If they weren't so afraid of showing the boys that they have feelings for them, then maybe this war would be over, and then Edward and I wouldn't have to hide anymore." I told her truthfully.

"You don't think that they're doing the same thing that you and Edward doing, do you?" Angela asked me seriously, where our slow jogging has finally brought us to the music room which was dimly lit from the inside. "I would expect more lying and fumbling from those two, so no. They aren't secretly dating those two boys that they like." I told her, shaking my head just before I opened the door.

"I'll be here at the bottom steps, and be lookout." Angela told me once we both stepped inside the music room, where I could hear the song, "Too Shy" by Kajagoogoo, playing at a medium volume. "Thanks again, Angela. You're the best." I thanked her gratefully, giving her a hug before I walked up the steps that led up to where Edward would be. There, I spotted him wearing a loose t-shirt, some sweats, and no shoes, while he was dancing and moving to the beat of the song. When he did a back flip on his own, I laughed and clapped for him.

"Please tell me that I don't have to do that as a beginner." I asked him pleadingly, walking towards him. "Of course not. I've learned that when I was fourteen, when I was getting private dance lessons." Edward told me, shrugging. "So, what will you be teaching me first?" I asked him. "First of all, the lesson of your hair." Edward began. "My hair?" I asked him, confused, while I tugged loosely on my long hair from the ponytail. "Yes. My teacher always said for the girls in my class when I was younger, that if you have long hair, always have it in a tight bun, or a tight ponytail, or your hair will get in your face and you won't be able to see what you're doing." Edward explained.

He came over towards me, and went behind me, where he gently pulled my hair into a tighter ponytail. "Now that your hair is out of the way," he began while he walked away from me. "I'll be teaching you the basic box step." Edward said to me. "The what?" I asked him. Edward rolled his eyes and then said, "The box step, Bella. It's the beginning moves that they teach to beginners. You move in a little box, like this." Edward then moved to the right, then took one step back, then moved to the left, and then moved forward. "The box step." Edward stated, motioning to his feet.

"Oh." I mumbled, blushing. "So, we'll be working our way up?" I asked him, sighing. "Yep; up until the point of where you can get the Thriller dance down." Edward stated, moving forward and taking my hands in his. "Why the Thriller dance?" I asked him. "Oh um, because..." Edward mumbled, looking away. "Is there something you're not telling me?" I asked him accusingly. "Well, you know that's it October, and Halloween is in October..." Edward explained before trailing off.

"Seriously? Now there's a Halloween dance?" I asked him, knowing what he was about to say. "I should've told you earlier, I know." Edward muttered. "But, at least you're dancing." Edward added, smiling at me. I looked up at him confused, then looked down to see that we were dancing in a little box. "Hehe, I guess I am." I mumbled, smiling up at him.

For the rest of the night, Edward taught me the basic box step, of how to stay inside the box, and then we moved out of the box and mixed up the dance steps. "So, when should we have these dance lessons?" I asked him once we - Angela, Edward and I - all left the music room together. "We can have these dance lessons every other night, so Alice and Rosalie won't be suspicious." Edward told me. "Okay, so see you on Wednesday?" I asked him; it was Monday, the beginning of a new week.

"Until then, my secret girlfriend." Edward murmured, kissing me tenderly on my lips. "Okay, enough sucking face. I have to get Bella back before Alice and Rosalie come looking for us." Angela cried out quietly when she saw that our romantic kissing had turned into a make out session. We released each other with a loud pop, and we laughed at the sound. "Sorry Ang; I just wanted to remember what those lips felt like because I won't be able to kiss them tomorrow." I told honestly, winking over at Edward. Edward laughed again, and with a chaste kiss placed on my lips, my cheek, my nose and my forehead, Edward hugged me and gave a quick hug to Angela before he jogged off towards the guys' dorms.

With that, Angela and I jogged over to the girls' dorms.

**

* * *

**

**There's the chapter for you readers! :D**

**So, what is any good? Reading about the little romantic moments between Bella and Edward, along with reading about Bella's predicament about dancing was good, yes? No?**

**Please let me know in a review for the story, and in the next chapter, we'll be skipping ahead to another event that I've been dying to write about. ;)**

**Bye for now, readers!**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	15. Halloween Dance!

**Hello, readers! Time for another chapter of HSNE, A Remake!**

**And, it's time, for... HALLOWEEN! **

**Well, Halloween chapter, really. But, this is the chapter that I've been anticipating! **

**I'm looking for some costumes for the main characters, with the help of my trustworthy friend here on FF - TheGreatAli - and we're both deciding over costumes for the characters. So, I'd like to again dedicate this chapter to her, for helping me out once again. :)**

**Recap of Chapter Fourteen:**

_**~Almost giving up her chance of singing, Bella had faced her one fear - dancing - after she began her lessons of dancing with her secret beau. Now that she knows how to dance, it's time for Halloween. Just what will happen at the dance? Will the typical Halloween song, "Thriller", come on, where Bella will be forced to dance at the Halloween Dance? Just what will happen on this night?~**_

**Now on with the chapter! (BTW: The costumes of the main characters, will be posted on my second website, soon. I'll let you know at the ending AN, of when those pictures will be up on the site.)**

**MUSIC:**

_Boys, Boys, Boys _**by Lady Gaga~**

_Thriller _**by Michael Jackson~**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter FIFTEEN**_

_**Bella's POV**_

**(Halloween)**

Halloween - the one holiday that kids love, and the one dentists have a field day. Here, at FSA, the students had decked out the school full of Halloween decorations. Most of it was inside the main school building, where that will be the school's Haunted House, for anyone to go inside. But, what really had the students excited for, was the Halloween Dance.

The Halloween Dance, was an annual thing here at FSA apparently. The boys did it for a while, yet from I heard from Edward, he said that the previous Halloween dances were pretty lame. Now that girls were here on campus, boys seemed more excited for this dance to happen. I could just imagine all of the boys fantasizing about this night, thinking that every girl will be dressing up in very racy costumes.

And boy, were they going to be happy.

You see, as being the main leader for the girls, most of the junior girls were able to convince me into encouraging most of the girls to dress up in semi skimpy costumes. It was their decision if they wanted to dress up in sexy costumes, or not. Either way, Rosalie had told the girls who were going to be at the Junior and Senior Halloween Dance - there will be two different dances for the two age groups, where the Freshmen and Sophomores, will be having their dance off in the Cafeteria, and us Juniors and Seniors will be in the Gym - to get some costumes.

Don't know why, but it seems like Rosalie has something up her sleeve...

Anyways, we were right now at a costume store here in Port Angeles, picking out costumes, or picking up last minute details for our costumes. "So, what'cha going to be, Bella?" Alice asked me after she came up from behind me, holding a costume bag in her hands. "I have decided to be a vampire." I told her, smirking while I held up the short vampire dress costume that I planned on wearing for the dance. "How original." Alice muttered, rolling her eyes. "Well, what are you going to be, Ali-Pop?" I asked her, turning towards her.

"I'm going to be Wednesday Addams, of the Addams family." Alice told me smugly, smirking. I raised an eyebrow at her, and she held her hands up defensively. "I was a fan of the Addams family, alright?" Alice protested, sticking out her tongue at me. "Besides, I'll get a wig for myself, so I'll have the pigtail braids like she did. I will get every accessory that I'll need." Alice added.

"Well, I think it suits you, Alice." Jessica said to her after she came up from behind. "What are you going to be, Jess?" I asked her once I took a sneak peek at her costume to see that whatever it was, it had pink. "I'm going to be a naughty school girl." Jessica told me. "Well, I think that'll suit you too, Jess. You are good at being a innocent vixen." We turned around to see Rosalie and Angela approaching us, holding their own costumes as well.

"Thanks, Rose." Jessica said to her, blushing lightly. "Hey, that's what friends are for - telling the truth of your friend." Rosalie stated, shrugging. "So, what are you dressing up as, Angie?" Alice asked her. "A ruffle witch." Angela murmured. "Really? That's it?" Alice asked her incredulously."Alice." I warned her, glaring. "Why are you dressing up as something so... simple?" Alice asked her, ignoring me. "Alice, we can't all be fashionitas when it comes to Halloween." Angela informed her, rolling her eyes.

"But, you and Bella are so darn generic." Alice complained. "Alice, this is our decision of what we want to be, so shut it." I scolded her, and she finally shut her mouth with a rolling of her green eyes. "What's the fabulous Miss Rose going to be then?" Jessica asked her. "I'm going to be a Varsity Vixen." Rosalie stated proudly, while we catcalled her. "Thank you, thank you. I knew it was going to be a good choice." Rosalie teased, bowing from our catcalls and such.

We all laughed, before we paid for our costumes and some accessories that would go with it, and afterwards, we took a bus back into Forks, where we made our way back to the school. We stowed our costumes away, and then headed off to the Auditorium, because we had Talent Show practice. Mrs. Idle only wanted us to dance through the Talent Show dance numbers, and if anyone who wanted to sing in the Talent Show, we had to practice our singing by singing to other songs. We also had to practice the song numbers - that's with the dance numbers - too.

We entered the Auditorium, to see that other girls, and most of the guys were there. Once the students that were going to be in the Talent Show were all gathered in here, Mrs. Idle came out onto the stage with two teachers following behind her - Mrs. Looseily and Mr. Kartachna. "Hello, class." Mrs. Idle greeted us. We greeted her back, like always, while she began again.

"Okay, class. Today, we'll be having you all practice these specific dance moves by Mrs. Looseily and Mr. Kartachna. I want all of you to do your best, and make sure that you follow the exact choreographed moves." Mrs. Idle instructed, motioning for everyone to move onto the stage. Us girls al went to the side of Mrs. Looseily, while the boys went behind Mr. Kartachna.

We all began following the dance steps, but in the middle of it all, poor Angela was tripping and getting herself knocked into the other girls. "Ha! Seems like Weber has webbed feet today!" Emmett sneered over at her after she had fallen down onto the ground again. The dancing stopped while Rose, Alice and I made our way over to help her up. "You better shut up, Emmy." Alice sneered back at him, while the girls laughed over at Emmett.

"How can I shut up, though, baby sis? Look at your two left feet friend. She can't even dance properly." Emmett teased rudely again, and the boys laughed with him this time. "You freakin' jerk." Rosalie hissed, stomping her way over to him, but we held her back. "Mrs. Idle. Can we please show these boys that Angela can dance?" I asked her, an idea coming up in my head. "Uh, sure." Mrs. Idle said.

"You boys might want to move." Alice warned them, shooing them. "We don't have to move." Mike argued, crossing his arms over his chest. "We can't prove to these boys that Angela can dance, if they won't move." Jessica complained to the teachers. "Boys, move. We have to respect the ladies when they request something. They'll show you the same respect if you ask for anything." Mr. Kartachna ordered them. Grudgingly, the boys moved off stage and went to sit down in their section, grumbling to themselves.

"But, Bells," Angela began after she grabbed my wrist when all of us girls were grouping together. "I really can't dance that well." Angela hissed. "It's alright, Angela. Just follow our moves, and the boys won't suspect anything. If anything, just follow the beat, and make sure that your moves look convincible. I'll take to Alice and Rosalie to see if they can teach you to dance later on." I whispered to her, before I pulled her over with me to the other girls.

"So, what song are we all going to do?" Tanya asked us. "I have the perfect song for us four to sing. Since most of you are good at dancing, you all can dance behind us. We just have to make sure that Angela dances well enough to make those boys eat their words." Alice said, before she told us the name of the song. Thank god I knew the lyrics by heart.

Alice ran off stage, while the rest of us girls got set up. We placed our microphones in our ear, and had the mic thing close to our mouths, while Alice came back out to the stage, her microphone set up like ours. We all stood ready, before Alice pressed the play button. The beginning sounds to the song, "Boys, Boys, Boys" by Lady Gaga, began playing, and then, I got ready to sing.

**(A/N: Bold only = Bella only; **_Italics only = Rosalie, Alice, and Angela;__** Bold with Italics = All four girls**_**)**

**Hey there sugar baby  
Saw you twice at the pop show  
You take just like glitter  
Mixed with rock and roll  
**_I like you a lot lot  
Think you're really hot hot_

**I know you think you're special  
When we dance real crazy  
Glam-aphonic, electronic, disco baby**  
_I like you a lot lot  
All we want is hot hot_

**Boys boys boys**_  
__**We like boys in cars**__  
_**Boys boys boys**_  
__**Buy us drinks in bars  
**_**Boys boys boys**_**  
With Hairspray and denim  
**_**Boys boys boys**_**  
We love them!  
We love them!**__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh_

**Baby is a bad boy  
With some retro sneakers  
Let's go see The Killers  
And make out in the bleachers**  
_I like you a lot lot_

_Think you're really hot hot_

**Let's go to the party  
Heard our buddies' the DJ  
Don`t forget my lipstick,  
I left it in your ashtray**  
_I like you a lot lot  
All we want is hot hot_

**Boys boys boys  
**_**We like boys in cars**_**  
Boys boys boys  
**_**Buy us drinks in bars**_**  
Boys boys boys**

_**With hairspray and denim  
**_**Boys boys boys  
**_**We love them!**_

_**We love them!**_

**Boys boys boys  
**_**We like boys in cars**_**  
Boys boys boys  
**_**Buy us drinks in bars**_**  
Boys boys boys  
**_**Hairspray and denim**_

**and Boys boys boys  
**_**We love them!**_**  
**  
**I'm not loose, I like to party  
Let's get lost in your Ferrari  
Not psychotic or dramatic  
I like boys and that is that  
Love it when you call me legs  
In the morning buy me eggs  
Watch your heart when we're together  
Boys like you love me forever  
**  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh ,oh  
_  
**Boys boys boys  
**_**We like boys in cars**_**  
Boys boys boys  
**_**Buy us drinks in bars**_**  
Boys boys boys  
**_**Hairspray and denim**_**  
Boys boys boys  
**_**We love them!  
**_**  
Boys boys boys  
**_**We like boys in cars**_**  
Boys boys boys  
**_**Buy us drinks in bars**_**  
Boys boys boys**

_**Hairspray and denim**_**  
Boys boys boys  
**_**We love them!  
We love them!**__**We like boys in cars**_**  
Boys boys boys  
**_**Buy us drinks in bars**_**  
Boys boys boys  
**_**Hairspray and denim  
**_**Boys boys boys  
**_**We love them!  
We love them! **_

Boys boys boys

When the song was over, us four girls were tired from singing, and showing off our "sexy" dance moves. Angela was pretty good at keeping up with us, and when we were done, we saw the stunned looks of the guys, and we cheered for each other, and hugged one another, just before the bell rung out. "Maybe that'll teach you boys to never underestimate one girl's dance moves!" Alice yelled out to the retreating boys, where we all laughed loudly together.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was now nighttime, on Halloween, and us girls were all getting gussied up for the dance. We wanted to look our best for this dance. Alice looked pretty good in her Wednesday Addams costume - and by good, I mean that she'll have some boys drooling from the sight of her. Angela looked pretty as a ruffle witch, though she decided against bringing her broom with her, to the dance. Jessica and Rosalie both looked pretty... er, not so innocent in their costumes.

As for me, I looked like a... vampire whore. I had the cliché vampire cape, yet, I wore the vampire dress that was mid-thigh length, with thigh-high black leather boots. Seriously, why did I have to dress up as a damn vampire again? _It was your choice, so no going back now. _my mind chastised me, whereas I sighed mentally. Yeah, this is sure to be one hell of a Halloween.

Once we had our hair styled - excluding Alice, since she really only needed to put on the pigtail braids wig - and our makeup done, we made our way to the dance in a group. On our way to the Gym, I could see some guys wearing either scary, or really idiotic, costumes, all going off in groups to the Gym like us. I could also see some girls making their way there too; some were dressed up in sexy costumes, and others were dressed up in innocent costumes.

We entered the Gym, to see that it was made up pretty well. Life-like looking cobwebs at the entrance, a disco ball that was showing off Halloween colors while moved from the ceiling, and other good Halloween decorations, were all around the Gym. "Hmm, the place looks not that bad." Jessica commented, shrugging. We made our way over to the punch bowl, that had deep red punch in it. I took a cup, filled it with the thick punch, and drank some before I lowered the cup.

"Uh, you kind of got some blood punch at the corners of your mouth, Bella." Alice informed me, giggling. "You should leave it; it goes well with your vampire costume." Angela suggested. "Alright." I said, lowering my hand that was about to wipe off the access punch. "Well, who might be this vampire vixen?" I scowled, and turned around to see the boys were there. Emmett was dressed up as Mr. Incredible, from the movie; Jasper was dressed up as Freddy from Scooby-Doo. Ben was dressed up as Austin Powers, and Mike was dressed up as Hugh Hefner. Coincidentally, Edward was dressed up as a vampire like myself, though he looked more regal than I did. We had the same red vampire contacts, and the same life-like vampire fang implants over our teeth.

"I would be a vampire, you idiot." I growled up at Edward, while I rolled my eyes, giving him my secret greeting. "Oh, feisty." Edward teased, smirking while showing off his teeth. "Bite me." I snapped. "I would, but I bet you would bite back." Edward challenged, raising a bronze eyebrow up at me.

"Really, Jasper? Freddy?" Rosalie asked her brother, scoffing. "You know I liked Scooby-Doo when I was a kid." Jasper argued, waving off her insult. "Aw; little Jasper loves Scooby." Rosalie teased him snidely in a baby voice, walking up and pinching his cheek. Us girls snickered and laughed rudely at him, while Jasper growled and smacked her hand away. "I can't believe you dressed up as Mr. Incredible, you big oaf of my brother." Alice groaned out, shaking her head at adoptive brother.

"Says the girl who's dressed up as little Wednesday, the skank." Emmett retorted, barking out a raucous laugh. Alice growled and got ready to punch Emmett, but we held her back. "We'll just see how you'll be by the end of the dance, bastard." Rosalie growled at him, before we turned around and walked off. "God; I really hate it when they follow us around." Alice cried out angrily, glaring over her shoulder at the boys.

"Just be patient, Ally-Cat. We'll get back at those boys." Rosalie said evilly, smiling a Cheshire grin. "What do you have up your sleeve, Rose?" Jessica asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Follow me." Rosalie whispered to us, where we all followed her up to the DJ, where Des was up there, playing the songs for the dance. "Play the Thriller, soon, Dessy. We got a plan to make sure these boys learn to not mess with us." Rosalie hissed to Des, who gave her a thumbs up.

"Go start telling the other girls about the Thriller dance." Rosalie ordered Angela and Jessica, who nodded before they began running off to tell the girls. "Why do we have to do the Thriller dance, Rose?" I asked her, after following her out to the middle of the dance floor. "Because, it's the perfect dance for Halloween, and I know that mostly anyone can do this dance - including you, Bells. So, we're going to have a dance-off with these boys, and we'll see who will win in the end." Rosalie explained.

"Who's going to determine the winner?" I asked her. "Des of course. She's impartial when it comes to the boys and the girls, since she likes Trannies and all; everyone in this school knows that. So, the guys won't complain, and she'll be picking the best dancers of the dance." Alice explained next. _"Attention ghouls, ghosts, witches, and other Halloween characters. It's time to have a Dance-off!" _Des announced into her microphone once the previous song had stopped.

Everyone quieted down, and looked up at Des. _"Alright, everybody! Now, since it's Halloween, a Halloween Dance wouldn't be anything without Thriller. So, by the request of a student, we'll be having a dance-off. Starting us off of the Dance-off are our main leaders of the groups - Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Angela and Jessica for the girls," _Des paused when the girls on our side cheered and clapped for us. _"And Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Ben and Mike for the boys." _The boys on the other side of the Gym cheered for the five guys.

The five boys then walked up to where we were waiting for them at the center of the Gym. _"Now, the rules are simple. No cheating, no pushing, and no sabotaging. And, make sure that you all have fun. And, for everyone else, you can join in anytime you want, and we'll see which side will win the dance-off." _Des explained.

"Get ready to lose, ladies." Emmett taunted us from behind Edward who was in front like I was. "We won't be the ones, losing boys." Rosalie taunted back.

The music then began playing, and we prepared ourselves to begin dancing.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

We had begun dancing, with us just stomping our feet, and clapping to the beat. We could see that we were evenly matched by this point - well, of course we were. There wasn't a lot of dancing in the beginning.; it's a good thing that Angela knew how to dance to this specific song. When it came to the claw part, us girls went off to the left, while the guys went off to the right.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_  
_You know it's thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

Once we all did the shimmy part, I could see that some of the girls behind us, and the other guys in front of us, were deciding to join us now.

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_  
_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_  
_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!_  
_But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind_  
_You're out of time_

Now, basically everyone was joining in on the dance. From looking up, I could see that Edward was really watching my every mood, just like how I was watching his. At least the other girls were too busy in dancing, to notice our staring.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_"Woot! The Thriller Dance lives on!" _Des yelled into her microphone, laughing from seeing every Junior and Senior dancing along with the song, and in the Dance-off. From what I could see, some of the guys were starting to get distracted by the guys, since some of the boys' dancing were wavering, and they were starting to bump into others.

"We got them now!" Alice hissed to me; she was paying attention to the guys' wavering footsteps.

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade_  
_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_  
_(They're open wide)_  
_This is the end of your life_

Rosalie, Alice and I made sure that Edward, Emmett and Jasper were following our every step, and us six all did different moves than the others. We all simultaneously slid on our feet to the left, and then shimmied, before moving off to the right, and shimmied, before going back to our original spots.

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_  
_They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial_  
_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_  
_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen_  
_I'll make you see_

"Shit, some girls are starting to get distracted too." Rosalie hissed, where I looked over my shoulder to see that some girls were staring over at the boys in an odd lustful way. "Just keep dancing." I hissed back to her; thank god our dance moves didn't waver during our little conversation.

_That this is thriller, thriller night_  
_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_So let me hold you tight and share a_  
_Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)_  
_Darkness falls across the land_  
_The midnight hour is close at hand_  
_Creatures crawl in search of blood_  
_To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby_  
_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'_  
_Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

_The foulest stench is in the air_  
_The funk of forty thousand years_  
_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_  
_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_  
_Your body starts to shiver_  
_For no mere mortal can resist_  
_The evil of the thriller_

**(A/N: "Thriller", by Michael Jackson. Sorry if some of the lyrics aren't right.)**

Once the song had ended, we were all panting - from what I could see - from dancing to the song like so. _"And the winners are the guys!" _Des shouted out, where every girl all groaned out in agony, while the guys all cheered and laughed victoriously. _"So boys, what will be your prize?" _Des asked the guys through her microphone. "Prize? What prize?" some girl asked. "You mentioned no damn prize, Des!" Rosalie shouted out angrily. _"Well, I just made one up." _Des told her, shrugging.

Us girls grudgingly looked back at the boys, to see cocky-ass smirks on their faces. "Oh, we have something up our sleeves." Edward told Des, where he and the boys all laughed evilly.

Just. Great.

**

* * *

**

**Da end! Well, the end of the chapter, of course. **

**Hmm, just what are those boys thinking of doing to the girls... or whatever with that prize...?**

**We'll just have to wait and see what will happen, in the next chapter. ;D**

**Costumes of Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Angela, Jessica, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Ben and Mike, are all on my second website, in the "Photos" section. You'll see where the album of this chapter is in there.**

**Please review if you liked the chapter, and in the next chapter, we'll see what these boys are thinking about of doing with their prize... ;)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	16. Kinky and Horny

_*comes out from hiding behind my desk* *looks around nervously* *sighs* Phew! I don't think there's anyone after me now. _

_Well, *dusts self* Let's get to writing the chapter now._

**A/N: Hey there readers! I'm absolutely sorry for the long wait of updating this story. I know it's been a near full two months since I actually updated this story, but I have an explanation; a weak one, but I have one.**

**Okay, so after I posted the last previous chapter, I had suddenly gotten writer's block for the story. I was at a complete loss as to what I should write for the story, for I had no idea how to proceed.**

**But, then I remembered the certain chapter of where the girls had to "dress up" for the boys back in HSNE, TOV. And when I remembered that, I remembered listening to a certain song that I used back in RoOL during the reunion. Therefore, those two factors had finally given me an idea of what to write in this chapter.**

**I'll just say that one certain couple will be extremely and majorly hormonal in this chapter. XD**

**So, let's get the chapter on with!**

**WARNING: Okay, so there is a slight lemon/lime in this chapter, because like I had said previously up above, there are going to be hormonal teens in this chapter. So, if you're uncomfortable reading about a slight lemon/lime, then I suggest that you skip it at least.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter SIXTEEN**_

_**Bella's POV**_

**(November)**

"I. Hate. Males." Rosalie said slowly in a snarl, crossing her arms over her chest roughly. "Well, next time you set up a dance-off, make sure that the other girls don't get distracted." Alice haughtily replied to Rosalie, pulling the other strands of her spiky black hair up in the second pigtail to match her first one. "Oh, shut the hell up, Alice." Rosalie snapped back at her, glaring down at the floor of our dorm angrily.

"The boys won fair and square." Angela mumbled, sighing while she toyed with the hem of her little skirt. "And unfortunately, that means we have to follow through." Jessica muttered, playing with the ends of her hair that was also in two pigtails much like Alice's, Rosalie's, Angela's, mine - basically, just exactly like all of the Junior and Senior girls that had their hair up in pigtails. Because, unfortunately, this was all part of the prize the boys won at the Halloween Dance-off.

The boys wanted all of the Junior and Senior girls to dress up as school girls - not just as little innocent school girls. As sexy, racy and your stereotypical "Bimbo" school girls. The younger boys and girls did not have to participate in this however.

They're the lucking ones.

So, our outfit for today; the classic short sleeved white button down shirts, leaving the top unbuttoned to show off cleavage and our bras, with extremely short little skirts - they can either be plaid or pleated - with knee high "tube" socks and black Mary Jane high heels. For added affect, we had to have our hair pulled up into two pigtails - the length of your hair doesn't matter; you still have to have your hair pulled up - while we wear makeup that make us look like the classic Bimbo School Girl.

As you can probably already tell, Rosalie was one pissed off school girl.

Alice had helped us getting ready in our dorm room, but it was unlikely of us to have the ability of hiding in our dorms today, for the boys had also made us promise that no matter what, we have to show up for classes today. At least the teachers knew about this little "prize" so that it wouldn't be any more awkward than it already is. I'm surprised Mr. Horris didn't say anything against this.

"Ugh, I don't know if I'll be able to sit without flashing anyone." Tanya complained when we all exited the girls' dorms and met up with each other. "This is sure to be an eventful day." Irina grumbled, scowling darkly over at the boys who wolf-whistled at us. "So, oh mighty fierce leader of the gals, how can we make this day somewhat comfortable for us?" Lauren asked me, fixing her shirt.

"I have an idea or two." I stated, smirking when the girls surrounding me looked at me expectantly. "Well, tell us, Bella!" Alice hissed, jumping up and down. "The boys think they've won with getting away in making us wear this outfit, right?" I asked them, where they all nodded vigorously. "My plan is to make them regret making us wear this." I told them, and mentally sighed when they looked at me confused. "How do we make them regret making us in wearing this, Bella?" Tanya asked me.

"We ladies, have to seduce, flirt and make these boys combust." I told them, and placed my hands on my hips while they looked rather annoyed at the plan. "You mean we have to make them "fluster" and "hot and bothered"? But what the hell happened to our "no-contact-with-boys" plan?" Jessica asked me quickly. "We have to break that rule for now, ladies, in order to make this plan work. We need to make sure that these boys don't ever make girls do this "prize" or whatever, in the future." I assured them.

"Alright, I guess we can do it." Rosalie mumbled, shrugging her shoulders. "Pick a specific guy you want to mess with, and then you have to come up with your own plan in seducing them." I said to them, before Rosalie and I walked to Math, the other girls splitting up. I already had a plan formulating in my mind, of how I could get Edward alone; I just hope that Mr. Varner won't read the note out loud this time. He hasn't done it in the past, so I can only hope.

We entered the classroom, seeing that our seating arrangements were still the same. The girls - all dressed up in their outfits - were off to my right, while the boys were still off to my left. The boys, excluding Mike and Edward for some reason, were throwing suggestive nods and glances over at the girls, who were ignoring them or giving them the stink eye. I sat in my seat that was still aligned with Edward's, and I ripped up a piece of paper, and wrote on it before discretely throwing it over to Edward.

**Hey there, babe. I got to ask you something.**

Edward read over the note and wrote down his reply before he threw it back to me.

_Hi, my Bella. So, what do you need, baby?_

**You think we can get ourselves in trouble with Mr. Varner and get a detention together again?**

_That will be easy. But, why do you want to get in trouble again?_

**The girls and I have come up with a plan that includes flirting/seducing you and all of the boys. And, I have a plan to do just that, but where we can put this plan into action during lunch detention - that way we can both be loving with each other, and that I can easily lie to the girls about my "seducing" to you. So, are you in?**

_You bet I am. Just as long as I get to have you all to myself, I'll be happy. ;)_

I giggled to myself, making sure that it sounded "fake" enough for the girls to not look at me suspiciously. With that, the bell rung, and Mr. Varner walked into the classroom. Edward smirked, glancing at me from the corner of his green eyes, before he began the decoy note that would get us in trouble. From there, we passed our note back and forth, fake bad mouthing about Mr. Varner.

When the note was back on my desk a fifth time, the note disappeared from my grip, and I looked up to see Mr. Varner standing there, eyeing me and Edward with the evil eye. "I was beginning to wonder where the note passing bug had went." Mr. Varner commented under his breath, making the class snicker and laugh.

Mr. Varner then began reading the note to himself, with his face getting darker and darker by the minute. "Uh-oh." I mouthed to Edward. I have feeling we will be getting something much worse than a lunch detention. Sensing my fear, Edward nodded minutely, his face also pale. "Both of you. After school detention. Today. No exceptions." Mr. Varner snarled to us, ripping the note up roughly, before he stomped to his desk, steam practically coming out of his ears.

After the class had ended, Edward and I walked up to the front to receive our after school detention slips. "Is this all part of your plan?" Rosalie asked me quietly after she caught to where I was, and after Edward ran off to his next class. "Of course it is." I lied smoothly. "Well, I think I'll be able to put my plan in soon, since I have my next class with the one idiot that I want to mess with." Rosalie murmured to me, before she waved and went off skipping to her next class.

The morning classes went by tediously, but when it came to lunch, with Lauren, Tanya, Irina, Jessica, Angela, Kelsey, Alice, Rosalie and me sitting together at one table, that's where we dished out on our plans. "My plan in seducing Mike went absolutely perfect. So, we had second together, in the Biology lab, and I just kept showing him my cleavage and bending over to give him a bird's eye view. Hook, Line and Sinker." Jessica gushed, smirking and giving a thumbs up.

"Did he have a boner?" Lauren asked, sneering. "At full mast but only for me to see, so I knew that my plan was successful then." Jessica told her. "What about you?" Jessica asked Lauren. "I chose Marcus for my seducing plan - and I'd say it went fantastic. During 3rd period - we had English together and unfortunately we're sitting next to each other - I kept giving him lustful looks and I could tell he was extremely flustered." Lauren stated proudly, giving herself a pat on the shoulder.

"Alex was so easily seduced by me. I cornered him in Art, and we got caught by the teacher." Tanya stated, earning whistles from us followed by laughter. Irina, Angela, Rosalie and Alice went on telling me how they were able to seduce their boys of choice. "So, Bella, who and how are you going to seduce your boy of choice?" Alice asked me after our laughter died down.

"Oh, I know who she is going after." Rosalie cut in, snorting. "Who?" Jessica asked her excitedly. "She's taking on a Mister Edward Cullen." Rosalie told them, earning "ooohs" and laughter, while I rolled my eyes. "And, she's taking him on during after school detention." Rosalie added in. "Break him, Bella! I give you my permission in breaking my brother." Alice cut in with hysterical laughter. "I'll try my best." I said sarcastically, but mentally, I was blushing. I just wonder how far I'll be able to take this seducing plan.

Lunch ended, and the last two classes of the day passed by, before it was time for Detention.

Edward and I walked to detention together, but we made it seem like we weren't "together" or whatever, to any students that were out after classes were over. We entered the detention room to see Mr. Varner was there, waiting for us with two desks with two chairs. We took our seats and sat there, waiting for 30 minutes of the 2 hours we had to sit in here for. "I have to back to my room to do some paper work. I'll be locking this door so that you two can't get out, and I'll be back in about an hour or so." Mr. Varner suddenly announced, getting up from his desk and making his way to the door.

"What if one of us has to go to the bathroom?" Edward asked him innocently, while I giggled to myself. "You can hold it. If not, use this as your new toilet." Mr. Varner stated rather acidly to him, and kicked a bucket with a roll of TP inside. "Ew." I blanched, holding my hands up from the bucket. Seriously? This is abuse. "Deal with it. Behave; I'll be back in an hour." Mr. Varner growled to us, before he exited the classroom and slammed the door shut before he locked it.

Someone's still cranky from the note.

"An hour, eh?" Edward asked, looking over at me while wagging his eyebrows. "Yep. That should give us alone time." I purred, standing up from my seat. Edward got up from his desk and taking his chair, he set it down off from the desks, and sat down on it, his legs open for invitation. "Seduce me, my vixen." Edward purred, his green eyes darkening with lust, while I could see his erection standing up happily.

I strutted over to where he was sitting, trying my best in looking sexy for my boyfriend. He watched me intently, and his hiss when I straddled him in his seat, sitting right on his erection, gave me satisfaction that he was getting worked up. I weaved my fingers through his bronze threads, and using my hold on him, I pushed his face into my chest, and I moaned quietly when he groaned against my flesh.

Using his teeth, Edward unbuttoned several more buttons on my top, until my bra was exposed. Alice had forced me into a white push up bra that was frilly at the edges, and that had a little bow in the middle. "Oh god." Edward breathed into my skin at the top of my chest, causing me to shiver from his hot breath. "Alice, forced me into this." I grunted when Edward lifted on hand and pushed one strap off my shoulder. "Thank you Alice." Edward muttered, letting out a breathy laugh, while he pushed off the other strap.

My shirt pooled at Edward's feet, only leaving me in my white bra and my little skirt that was bunched up. Edward then looked up at me, silently asking for permission, while glancing back and forth between me and my bra. Blushing and becoming redder than Rosalie's favorite lipstick, I nodded, while I moved my hands around to unclasp my bra. It fell, my breasts falling limply, while I left my bra around my waist.

"Damn." Edward breathed, his jaw dropping while he stared at my chest, unabashedly. "Thank god those blinds are closed." I murmured softly, gasping when Edward latched onto one of my boobs greedily, as I unbuttoned his button down shirt hastily. "Mmhm." Edward hummed into my chest, his large hands going around and resting against my back firmly, him spreading his fingers out. I ran my hands down his muscular front, loving the feel of his muscles under my tiny hands.

"Shit, I love your breasts so much, Bella." Edward growled into my chest deeply, moving onto my other breast and giving it the same torture treatment like the first one. After he was done with that, he let out a deep, guttural moan when I began rubbing my lower half with his, for my most sensitive area was pooling with wet need. Edward, knowing what I needed now, began rubbing his lower half with mine now, causing me to gasp at the sensation of us doing this together as a couple.

Our rhythm was increasing diligently and I was getting wetter by the minute. Edward was groaning loudly and his thrusts were fiercer and harder. All too soon, we had reached our climaxes, but since we were in school in a not so well sound proof room, we muffled our screams through a rough and searing kiss, panting embarrassingly into each other's mouths. Afterwards, when we calmed down, we pulled away from each other, rather sweaty and flushed.

"That was..." I began, but trailed off for I was still out of breath and could not come up with any words to describe what we had just done with each other. I gave him a knowing look, and he smiled, nodding up at me. "Me neither." he answered, kissing my swollen lips tenderly. "I think we should get ourselves cleaned up." I suggested, running my fingers through his hair softly. "Agreed." Edward replied, kissing my lips once again before he stood up with me securely in his arms. He set me down on my feet, and waited for me to finish putting on my bra and shirt with his shirt already buttoned up.

Edward had messed with the lock, and was able to get us out of the classroom to run off to the bathrooms so we could clean up our little mess that we made with each other. After I cleaned up, I fixed my hair a little, and splashed cold water over my face to tone down some of the heat that was making me so sweaty. After that, I went back to the classroom with Edward who had finished cleaning himself up, and we locked ourselves back in the classroom, before we waited out the remaining time we had until Mr. Varner would come back.

When our detention was over, we kissed each other goodbye behind a wall that would ensure some cover for us, and then we walked back to our dorms, our friends surely waiting for us. "So, how did seducing my brother go?" Alice asked me excitedly once I entered the dorm, seeing that Rosalie, Alice and Angela were dressed down in lounge wear. "It went perfectly. I teased him mercilessly for the whole detention, but every time he tried getting close to touching these," I paused to point directly at my chest, while the girls were already beginning to giggle. "I moved away, ending my teasing, only to start it up again minutes later. He was hot and bothered when Mr. Varner had released us." I lied to them smoothly, grinning victoriously while the three of them laughed at Edward's "pain".

"We have to celebrate, for our plans working out so successfully." Alice announced with a bright smile, his green eyes sparkling in mischievous happiness. "Are you two coming?" Rosalie asked after she and Alice made their way out the door. "Oh, I'm going to get out of this outfit. I'll be down to join you soon." I assured her, already beginning to dig through the closet. "Angie?" Rosalie asked Angela who still sat on top of her bed. "I'm going to wait for Bella." Angela told her, looking up from the book she held in her hands.

"Okay. See you chicas in a few." Rosalie said, waving before she left, closing the door behind her.

We waited for a few more minutes, wanting to be sure that Alice and Rosalie were completely gone. After I had my shirt off, Angela immediately set her book down, and looked over at me with her eyes twinkling. "Alright, Bells. Tell me exactly what went on in that detention." Angela ordered me, smirking. "Oh, you wouldn't believe it, Ang." I gushed, sighing dreamily while I recalled what happened in that very room.

"Spill!" Angela squealed quietly, giggling. "Okay, so Mr. Varner - or as I like to call him now, Mr. Red Face," I paused to snort. "He wanted to go back to his classroom to do some paperwork and all, and he just had to lock the door so we wouldn't escape. Anyways, after he left..." I trailed off, pulling on the sweatpants after I had my shirt on. "After he left what, Bella?" Angela asked me anxiously, while I walked over to her slowly and plopped down onto her bed, her sitting Indian style next to me.

"That room is never going to be the same again, Ang." I breathed, giggling. "No way! You went all the way with him?" Angela hissed excitedly, giggling like a school girl. "Not exactly." I said with a quiet laugh of my own, sitting up. "Then what? What the hell happened in there?" Angela asked me in a whisper, a smile on her face. "After Mr. Varner left, Edward and I went basically all the way to third base." I told her secretively, blushing while smiling. "Seriously? You skipped from just touching each other and went there?" Angela asked me, holding onto my arm suddenly.

"Yeah!" I squealed along with her quietly, and we had a laugh together after we were done. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Bella. Really, I am. I'm glad that he's treating you well." Angela murmured to me, giving me a side hug. "Thanks, Angela. I'm glad that I at least have one friend that I can talk this to. He just seriously makes me so... blissful, joyful, and utterly loved." I gushed to her. "And not even the fact that Joshua is on the campus can ruin your high?" Angela asked me seriously, though she had a small smile on her face.

"Not even said scum can ruin my mood." I assured her, and hugged her tightly. "Do you think Edward enjoyed it?" Angela asked me seriously, raising her eyebrow. "I think he did, because he seriously loved these babies." I told her, pointing to my chest once more, before we had a good laugh again. My smile wouldn't go away now because I was exuberant that I had a friend like Angela - kind, caring, funny and loveable Angela - to talk to about this type of things. Sure, I had wished that I could talk about this with Rosalie and Alice as well, since they were my best friends as well, but since Edward and I are supposed to be a secret, telling them about us is like asking for a death wish at this point.

"Well, as long as you're happy with Edward, I won't have to beat him to a pulp." Angela joked with me lightly, making me smile happily at her. Have I mentioned how much I loved Angela?

"What?" Angela and I gasped upon hearing that sudden voice, and we whipped our terrified gazes to the petrified girl standing in the doorway.

**

* * *

**

**Uh-oh! Just who is standing in the doorway? **

**Find out in the next chapter, to see who that person will be. ;)**

**Please review if you liked the chapter! And if you read DoT, please vote on the poll on my profile! :D**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~ **


	17. Secrets and Competition

**Hey peoples! I'm sick! What joy! X)**

**Obviously, I was being sarcastic there. I hate being sick. Good news is that when I went to school today, I didn't have to perform my project during theatre class. :) And, thank goodness it's the weekend.**

**So, I was just recently inspired to write a new chapter for the story, even if I don't like this little inspiration really all that much.**

**Anyways, I loved the little reviews - one reviewer was extremely close as to who recently discovered Bella's secret.**

**Now, let's begin.**

_Previously from Chapter 16:_

_"Well, as long as you're happy with Edward, I won't have to beat him to a pulp." Angela joked with me lightly, making me smile happily at her. Have I mentioned how much I loved Angela?_

_"What?" Angela and I gasped upon hearing that sudden voice, and we whipped our terrified gazes to the petrified girl standing in the doorway._

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter SEVENTEEN**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Who - wha - where - why - when - how - umm..." Jessica stammered in a dazed stupor, her dark eyes wide as saucers. "Jess, what are you doing here?" Angela asked, unsure of how to handle this situation. "What am I doing here? I was coming up to get you two for the celebratory dinner! But what do I walk in on? I walk in on my friends talking about how nice Edw - whoa!" Jessica yelled in surprise when Angela and I had sprung up from my bed, and yanked her into the dorm bedroom, closing the door and locking it.

"What is going on?" Jessica asked us accusingly, looking between us with suspicious dark eyes. "Listen, and don't ever mention this to anyone. We need you to solely swear on keeping this a secret." I pleaded with her. "Okay, fine, you have my promise." Jessica gave in quickly, raising her left hand minutely before dropping it. "...I'm dating Edward Cullen in secret." I admitted, not beating around the bush as they say.

"WHAT?" Jessica screeched, causing both Angela and I to wince. "YOU'RE DATING EDW-" the rest of Jessica's second scream was lost for Angela and I both slammed our hands over her loud mouth, to make sure that none of the girls would be able to hear us on the third floor. Jessica continued screaming against our hands, her surprise unable to be restrained. "Jessica, Jess, please, just _Shut. Up. For. One. Second!_" I hissed to her, pausing in between to emphasize the importance of keeping this secret, a secret.

After Jessica had become silent, we removed our hands to have her stare at us wide eyed - again. "Explain. What do you mean -" she paused to clear her throat. "You're _dating_ Edward _CULLEN?_" Jessica asked me, pointing a finger at me. "Look, it would be best for both Angela and I to tell you what I am saying. It's a really long story." I explained to her. With that, we sat down on my bed, and Angela and I told her my story of my secret dating with Edward so far, of how he had apologized to being an ass to me in the first week of school, and how he wanted me to be friends with him - which had abruptly turned into him and me kissing each other after only knowing each other for 3 to 4 days.

"Woo_ooow!_" Jessica drew out the word, flopping backwards on my bed from all of the information Angela and I had given to her. "Now, remember, keep this secret, and we will all be happy." Angela warned her. "I don't understand why you won't tell Alice and Rosalie, Bella. I mean, they are your closest friends; I'm sure they would forgive and forget about this. Plus, who can help but fall in love with that hunk - der, I mean, handsome and smart boy?" Jessica stuttered when she noticed my glare at her for I knew where her thoughts had been heading.

"That's my secret boyfriend you're talking about, Jess. Just watch what you say about my man, alright?" I asked her, though I smirked. I could understand where Jessica was coming from. Edward was an irresistible man - it seemed like an insult to call him a boy - so it was no surprise if there were women falling for him.

"I will, don't worry. And, I promise to keep him a secret from the other girls." Jessica stated, before she left the dorm room.

The next day, Jessica had kept her promise well. No girls were yelling, screaming or clawing my eyes out with their manicured nails. Everything around the school was the way it should be, which clearly meant our relationship was still a secret.

However, there was something different today. I kept seeing random clusters of students that I've never seen before in my life. They could be new students to the school, but a whole boat load of new kids coming to their new school all on the same day? You would think there would be spacing here and there, right? At one point, during passing time, I had seen some angry looking kids who were dressed in very expensive clothing arguing quietly with Mr. Horris, who looked flustered.

"Do you know who those weird kids were?" Irina asked us when we walked out onto the stage for a singing rehearsal for the Talent Show, dressed out to workout. "No. Who were they?" Lauren asked. "Beats me, but whatever they were doing, they were stressing out Mr. Horris." Irina commented, shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright everyone! Gather around the stage. Boys, in the back; ladies, in the front. Ms. Swan, step forward to practice singing Kelly Clarkson's song, "Walk Away". This is a nice practice song for you, where you can sing while the others around you dance; basically, it means that if you can sing this, you can sing this without being distracted from the surrounding activities." Mrs. Idle explained, Mr. Kartachna and Mrs. Looseily down beside.

The music started soon.

_You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say (say)  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way_

"Out of my way. Move it or lose it." an unfamiliar female voice hissed, while I heard the girls moving aside before I was pushed down. "Ow!" I yelled, pushing myself up with the help of Alice and Rosalie who rushed to help me up, to glare at the mystery girl. The girl who pushed me out of the way was a girl with silvery blond hair, pale skin, and bright piercing green eyes, while wearing a light pink tiered dress, black leggings, a black shrug, and lace-up light pink peep toe boots. She had light pink rose stud earrings, sparkly pink manicured long nails, and was wearing hot pink lipstick and hot pink eye shadow.

"If you hated my singing, all you had to do was say so, not fucking shove me!" I screeched at the blond bitch, who looked over me once before sniffing. "Fine; I hated your singing. Happy?" the moron said daintily, before she smirked a smug-ass smirk at me. "You little..." I growled, clenching my fists. "What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Idle cried while a full group of students who were dressed in a fancy like fashion such as Blond Bitch, filed onto the stage, making our group move off to the side, behind where Alice, Rosalie and I stood. Emmett, Jasper and Edward walked over to where we waited, as if they knew that we would need their help.

"The meaning of this is for us to stop this amateur from ruining the meaning of music." A rude redheaded boy with bright blue eyes, pale skin with a light stubble, who was wearing a dark blue plaid short sleeved button down with dark wash jeans and light blue Converse, stepped up beside Blond Bitch. "You better shut the hell up, dude." Edward defended me with a snarl, thrown at the guy. "Or what? You going to throw a punch at him, Copper Head?" Blond Bitch taunted, with their group laughing mockingly at Edward. My secret boyfriend snarled, and with his fists clenched, lunged for the Rude Redhead, but he was held back by Emmett and Jasper. Rude Redhead's and Blond Bitch's group all flinched backwards from Edward's fury, but stood back straight when he was held back.

"Ignore Raggedy Ann's remark, Ed." Jasper said calmly to Edward, who was fuming visibly still.

"Well, I see that your kids are getting along well with my kids." a sudden voice said, causing us all to look over at where Mrs. Idle, Mr. Kartachna and Mrs. Looseily were, with Mr. Horris and a unfamiliar man in a dark suit and with slicked back salt-and-pepper hair. "Mr. Horris, who are these bozos?" Mike asked. "These _bozos_," Mr. Horris paused to roll his eyes at the nickname for the group of dickheads before us. "Are the musical group from Seattle Prep School - the Harmonicals is what they call themselves." Mr. Horris explained.

"You six are arguing with my two best singers, Candace and Reid." the unfamiliar man added in, where Candace and Reid waved tauntingly at us. "Mr. Wittman and his group have come over to our school, to challenge us on the same night of our Talent Show." Mr. Horris informed us. "What? You're just going to let them storm in here, and ruin our Talent Show that we've been working on, for the first semester?" Rosalie barked at him, glaring menacingly at Candace, Reid and their group.

"Oh, I bet even with as many hours of your practice, you still aren't even good." Candace taunted, with three girls laughing beside her. "Shut the hell up, bitch! No one asked for your worthless opinion!" Rosalie screeched back, and with that, Candace finally became quiet, a look of unsatisfied feelings on her face. "Unfortunately, Ms. Hale, I must let them. Mr. Volturi had made it official that we let this battle of music take place." Mr. Horris stated. "Wait, Mr. Volturi - as in the Mr. Volturi of _Volturi Records_?" Edward asked.

"Indeed. I had heard of wind of his coming to this school, to see if your group was worthy of winning his donation for the school." Mr. Wittman stated. "But, I didn't think that was fair. Mr. Volturi only comes out to talented and well-dedicated schools, once every three years. So, I made some phone calls, talked to some people, and was able to convince Mr. Volturi for us to have a Music-Off with your group of musical students, against our musical students. Mr. Volturi was thrilled with the idea, and had made sure that we could come to your school and inform you." Mr. Wittman added, smirking.

"But, we never agreed to this!" Alice cried. "I'm sorry, kids, but with Mr. Volturi, he made us agree to it by default." Mr. Horris apologized; he didn't seem too thrilled about this as well. "What's the prize entail to?" Emmett asked. "The prize entails school funds, and if really thinks some of you kids are good, then he might give out recording contracts with his company." Mr. Horris informed us.

"Hope you enjoy being amateurs, losers." Reid taunted, snickering. "We won't be the amateurs, you pompous jerks." Emmett growled at him. "We're pompous because we're good. And what's your reason for being so horrible?" Candace asked, and her group laughed out from the cruel joke. "Later, losers!" Reid yelled, laughing along with their group, before they left our auditorium, their laughs echoing.

Mr. Horris gave me a knowing look, and stared at Edward, before he too left.

I knew what he was thinking.

"Cullen, we need to talk." I ordered her over the flurry of our Talent Show group's arguing. "Wait, where are you two going?" Rosalie asked us suspiciously when she noticed Edward and I walking off stage together. "We need to discuss over some business that involves the Talent Show, Rose. Don't worry." I assured her, before we disappeared behind the curtains.

"So, what is it?" Edward asked me. "We need to convince everyone here to work together now." I began. "With us arguing this way and that, we won't be able to work together in order to show those pompous asses that we're not amateurs. Their teasing and taunting and mocking us was really getting on our nerves, so the only way for us to efficiently win this competition that we're now in, is for us work together, not separately." I explained. "You know they're going to argue with us about this as well, right?" Edward mentioned, shaking his head.

"Of course they will. But, they won't want to lose to these Preps, will they?" I asked, and he nodded. "Alright, let's give this a shot." Edward stated, before we walked out to see everyone was still there. "Gather 'round, everybody. We need to talk." I told everyone, and waited until we were all in one circle. "We need to set aside our differences to work together on this competition." Edward said to them.

"Okay." they all agreed; which was surprising. We thought they were going argue on our decision. "Wait, you guys didn't argue?" I asked them incredulously. "We know what you're thinking, Bella." Lauren inputted. "But, we know that we have to work together in order to beat those Prep Jerks." Mike added. "So, while you and Edward were talking, we came to a quiet agreement that we are going to need to work together on this." Alice told us. "But outside of here, we're still not friends altogether." Emmett included, and just to prove it, he and Rosalie glared at one another.

"Okay, so we're all agreed?" Edward asked, and we all nodded.

With that, we dispersed, ending the seriousness of the competition. It was unfortunate that Edward and I were still going to be in hiding of our secret, but at least when it came to the Talent show, we're all together on this one.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, so who thinks that sucked? I hated this chapter and how it was written out, but even though it wasn't my best, I wanted to get the next chapter out sometime soon. I decided that after every week for a while, I'll be updating on the weekends, or at least try to, and since the week was over and it was the weekend, I wanted to update. **

**So, if you readers liked the chapter, please review, and tell me honestly if you like this! Also, if you read DoT, please vote on the poll on my profile. And one last thing, I have two new little banners up for my stories - one for "Bloodied, Broken and In Love", and one for "High School Never Ends". They're both on my second website, in the Banners album. :)**

**Bye for now; sorry the chapter sucked,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**(Plus, you can find Candace's outfit on my second website as well, in the HSNE, A Remake Album.)**


	18. Thanksgiving Problems

**Recap of Chapter 17 - I just realized I haven't done any recaps in a while ):**

_**Jessica is now in the whole "Bella-is-dating-Edward-Cullen-secretively" secret, and things seem to be okay, right? But, when a singing group from another school, called the Harmonicals, comes to inform the gang and singing-dancing group of FSA, that they're in a singing and dancing competition that involves Aro Volturi of Volturi records, Bella and Edward have made the decision in making their friends and classmates work together, despite the Boy vs. Girls war. Now working together, will that only put Bella's and Edward's relationship at risk of exposure?**_

**Enjoy this long awaited chapter! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter EIGHTEEN**_

**(Thanksgiving Break)**

**~Bella~**

Weeks have passed, and now, Thanksgiving was around the corner. All I have to say is this - thank the almighty lord named God!

I am completely exhausted from these past couple of weeks. It's been hectic with some tests, some classes, and of course, practicing for the music challenge thing against the Harmonicals. (Jeez, that's a terrible name.)

It's been non-stop practicing for that. Doing dance moves until we collapse on the floor, singing our hearts out until we lose our voices. We've been trying to come up with songs to sing, and tried choreographing to said songs. We've also learned how this music competition thing is going to work.

These are the categories that'll be in the competition - best female vocal, best male vocal, best back-up female singers, best back-up male singers, best theatrical performance to a famous movie and the score, best choreographed song, and finally, overall best vocal group.

For the best female vocal, the best female solo singer would go up against a Harmonical female solo singer in a song, and "battle against one another" by singing; it would be up to the judges to see who was better at singing the song. The one for the guys is going to be the exact same thing like for the girls.

As for the back-up singers, two to three people are going to be singing background for the main singer, where the judges will be seeing how well they do as back-up singers; whether they do good at singing back-up, if they do good at copying any moves for the main singer, and other back-up crap like that.

The best theatrical performance to a famous movie, is basically self-explanatory. The one musical group has to pick a famous movie from a long list and with the score of the movie, they will have to dance, sing and do their best in summarizing the whole film while doing it to the score. Costumes, makeup and special effects will be added in this category, which can help the group earn big points with the judges.

The best choreographed song category, is again self-explanatory. The group has to pick a song, but instead of singing and dancing to it, they are only allowed to dance to it. That's it; just dancing. Whichever group has the better dancers and can stay with the music, will win this category.

And, finally, the overall best vocal group category. Whichever group won more categories than the other will win this one.

If both teams were to win the same amount of categories, then the teams would face off with each other in a final song that they choose on their own, and it would be up to the audience to vote for the winner by clapping for the better performance.

Anyways, now that we get to go home and spend the holiday with our families, I'll finally be able to rest my voice and get some much needed sleep.

I was inside my dorm room right now, wearing a simple grey and cream striped sweater with some old skinny jeans and grey trainers, getting all of my clothes and other things I wanted to take home, packed up. "Bella! Where are you?" I heard one of my friends call out. I looked up just in time to see my two closest friends walk into the dorm room. "Oh, there you are." Rosalie said once she spotted me. She was dressed up in a bright red cowl sweater with black skinny jeans and red high heel shoes.

"Come on, Bells. Our parents are starting to arrive, and I want to be able to say goodbye to my bitches before I have to go." Alice teased, smiling. She, the ever fashionable teen, was wearing a pink cable knit cowl-neck jumper sweater with black skinny jeans and pink ankle boots.

I laughed at her teasing, shaking my head at her. "Alright. I'll be right down." I said to them, stuffing some shirts into my suitcase. "Want any help?" Rosalie asked me, raising an eyebrow at how messily I was packing up my things. "No, no. I'm good." I assured her, shaking my head once more. "Alright then. Hurry up though." Alice said, then they left.

Within in minutes, I had finished packing up the things I wanted to bring home with me. I was satisfied with my job, and began gathering up my suitcases and bags, then I was walking towards the door. But, I was stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was waiting there for me.

Joshua stood there, leaning against the door frame ever so casually. And, right behind him, was another face I didn't want to see. Same dirty blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, pale skin, piercing blue eyes, and leather clothing worn down by age.

_James Anderson._

"Hello, Bella." Joshua greeted me, a smile on his face. James stood there, looking at me intensely with a sinister smile on his face. "Joshua. James." I greeted them curtly, trying to hide my fear from them. These two boys were obviously stronger, and could easily overpower me and my petite stature, yet I knew that if I showed any signs of terror from the sight of them being here in my room, I was screwed.

"Oh, come now; why the formal greetings? And here I thought that after everything you've been through, you would be willing to be our friend." James teased in that creepily smooth voice of his, making me inwardly shutter to myself. "Well, you're sadly mistaken if you think I'll ever be friends with two low-life people like you two. Plus, just so we're clear, Joshua, you're supposed to be staying _away_ from me, as that is the purpose of the restraining order I have against you." I growled, scowling darkly up at him.

"And what are you going to do if I break the rule of that restraining order, Bella?" Joshua asked me tauntingly, snickering. "My father, Mr. Charlie Swan - chief of the Forks Police Department - would gladly throw you in jail for doing so. Want to test your luck with me and my police chief daddy?" I asked him in a threatening way; he blanched upon the mention of my dad, his eyes bugging out and beads of sweat appearing on his forehead - that was my answer.

"That's what I thought. Now, move." I growled at the two, where I shoved my way past the both of them and entering the hallway with my bags. "This won't be the last you'll see of us, Bella." James sang to me, smirking at me with his eyes holding an evil light to them. "Bella! There you are!" I looked around upon hearing two familiar names, and sighed in great relief when I saw Angela and Jessica walking towards me.

Both girls were dressed up for the cool fall weather; Angela in a dark grey, turtle neck and slightly large sweater, grey skinny jeans and black ballet flats, while Jessica was in a purple sweater with a black pleated skirt and purple sneakers.

"Alice and Rosalie were getting worried when you didn't show up downstairs, so we told them that we would come and get you." Angela told me when my two friends stopped beside me. Jessica was giving the stink eye to Joshua and James, while Angela looked at them nervously. "Sorry; I got held up with packing and two boys who wanted to talk." I muttered, looking over at my shoulder and glaring at said two boys.

"Well, come on; we should get downstairs now." Jessica said, where they helped me carry my bags with me while we walked down the hall and towards the stairs, where the last glimpse I had of the two boys were of them talking to each other.

"You guys don't know how thankful I am for you two showing up." I murmured to them gratefully as we walked down the steps of the stairs. "It looked like you were about to scream bloody murder up there, Bells. Were those two boys from your past or something?" Jessica asked when we entered the Sophomore level of the dorm building. "Yes; Joshua was my abusive ex-boyfriend, and James was just some creepy guy that tried to get with me while I was dating Joshua." I mumbled to her, shivering at the horrible memories that came back at me full force.

Angela saw my shiver, and raised a free hand to pat my shoulder comfortingly. "Oh. I'm sorry." Jessica replied sadly upon hearing this bit of news, frowning at me in sympathy. We were now at the stairs that would lead us to the first level of the dorms - freshmen girls' dorms and the lounge. "It's okay. It's in the past, and I know better than to hang around those two alone." I assured her, smiling.

"Maybe you should tell your dad about them being here, and maybe that'll get some teachers to help you with them." Angela offered, nodding her head firmly. "I was going to tell him anyway; I didn't want to tell him over the phone because I think in person is better." I informed her, and she agreed. "And, what about Edward?" Jessica whispered to me as we walked down the steps and passed by some senior girls who were eying us.

"I'll tell him about it too; just until we're alone and texting." I whispered back to her, not trusting the senior girls we passed, hence why I wasn't speaking any louder than now. "I feel we should get off this brooding topic of those two bastards, ladies; it's Thanksgiving Break, and I believe we all need some relaxing to catch up on. And, all this talk about those two is not going to solve your exhaustion, Bella." Angela advised me just as we reached the last step of the stairs to the first level.

"Angie's right; let's talk about something more fun and light." Jessica agreed quickly with a bright smile. With that, the three of us talked quietly about our three boys - yes, Jessica had blabbed about my secret relationship with Edward, to someone, and that someone happened to be Mike. I wasn't too sure if I could trust those two together with our secret, yet Edward had his hopes and felt confident those two wouldn't spill it. So far, he was right. And, well, with Mike in on the secret, he got to know Jessica better and the two had started dating just recently, where now we were a secret group of three couples - Edward and I, Angela and Ben, and then those two.

All in all, it was getting that much harder to keep this secret going, and away from Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett - the four people we needed to worry about, along with the rest of our friends.

Anyways, we talked about our boys quietly, all the way to the large main gate in front of the main school building and the large fountain. Our friends were waiting there, as well as some of them leaving with their parents that were outside in the parking lot, waiting in their cars.

"Took you long enough." Rosalie joked lightly when she spotted the three of us, where she was leaning against the fountain's edge, with Alice beside her. Across the fountain, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Ben and Mike were talking to one another. Edward looked over his shoulder and spotted us, where he smiled crookedly and secretively in my direction. I smiled back at him as well, before I answered Rosalie.

"Sorry about keeping the Royal Highness waiting." I teased, where I curtsied at her, laughing my ass off. She rolled her eyes with Alice giggling beside her, while she smiled. "Come on; let's say goodbye while we can." Rosalie said, standing up straight. "Jeez, make it sound like we're never going to see each other again." Angela joked, snickering while Jessica clung to me, hugging me tightly; she said she could see her mom waiting for her.

"It's a whole week before we see each other again, Angie! I'll die without seeing all of you!" Alice cried, fake sobbing loudly while we all laughed at her. "Alice - the ever dramatic pixie." I stated, struggling to talk through my laughter. Alice merely pouted at me, yet that only made me laugh more. "I got to go, ladies. Give me a big group hug before I go!" Jessica hissed, and still hugging me, she grabbed Angela and yanked her over to us. Rosalie and Alice joined in, and soon, we were all hugging each other tightly, promising texts and phone calls every day. Then, with her stuff gathered, Jessica left, waving goodbye to us.

One by one, my lady friends were leaving. When it was only Alice and me left, and when her dad drove up, she kissed my cheek delicately and then skipped over to the grand car. Emmett and Edward were right behind with their own luggage, where Edward winked at me, sending his secret goodbye message. I winked back at him, smiling.

"Bye Bells!" Alice had shrieked out the rolled down window from her spot in the passenger seat of her car, her two adoptive brothers in the back. She waved frantically to me as they drove off, where I too waved back at her frantically, saddened that I was alone and wouldn't be really seeing my friends for an entire week.

I didn't have to wait for my dad to show up, for long. He pulled up to the curb in my old beloved rusty red truck, and parked it there. He got out, wearing a casual outfit for the cold fall weather, and walked over to me with a big grin on his face. "I've missed you, baby girl." Charlie greeted me, giving me a big warm hug. I returned it just as warmly, inhaling his musky scent. I've missed my dad deeply; sure we had the occasional phone call, but it wasn't enough for me.

"I've missed you too, dad." I murmured, squeezing him. "Come on; let's go home." Charlie said, grabbing my luggage. He put them in the truck bed, and then got in the driver's seat, where he drove us away from the school. "So, are you excited to spend a week with your old man?" Charlie asked me happily, causing me to laugh. "Of course, dad. And you're not old." I assured him, patting his shoulder. "You think I'm hip? I'm cool?" My dad teased, making me laugh loudly. "Dad, no one says hip anymore." I told him, making him chuckle.

For the rest of the ride, we talked about our plans for Thanksgiving, and other things we'll do over my break. Charlie told me that Renee and Phil would be coming over to our house for Thanksgiving dinner, while the next day, we would be going over to Jacob's place and hang out with him and his dad, Billy Black.

Charlie pulled to the familiar white house that was known as my home, driving onto the lawn and parking next to his police cruiser. "Oh, I got you something as a welcome home gift." Charlie told me as we got out of the truck. "Really? You didn't have to do that, dad." I said, going around to the back of the truck to get some bags of mine. "But, I wanted to. Beside, this gift will keep me company during the day when I'm alone and I'm missing you while you're in school." Charlie explained, getting the rest of my bags.

We walked up to the house, where he unlocked the door. Once the door was opened, we walked inside, setting my bags down beside the stairs. "I'll go get your gift." Charlie said, and then walked off, heading up the stairs. I stayed down here, looking around the house that I've come to miss. Pictures of me growing up were still on the mantle of the fireplace in the living room, while I could see some of my dad's fishing gear has been left out by the TV. He must've went fishing recently.

"Here we are, Bells." I looked up, and saw my dad coming down the stairs, carrying a small pale yellow Golden Retriever puppy. "Awww!" I cried out, smiling at the sight of the adorable puppy. "His name is Scooter. I adopted him from the local animal shelter here, and I had a feeling you would love him." Charlie told me with a grin on his face.

Once he was right beside me, I was able to get a closer look at Scooter; he was small, pudgy, and his the biggest set of bright blue eyes ever. "I love him dad. Thank you so much!" I told him thankfully, where I hugged him around the shoulders. "You're welcome, Bells." Charlie said, then gestured Scooter towards me; "Now, you want to hold him?" "Okay, sure." I said hesitantly, and let my dad give me the puppy.

I held the puppy gingerly in my hands, letting him sniff me. "I had Jacob help me install a doggy door for him once I had gotten him. And, he sleeps up in my bedroom for now, so I can keep an eye on the little bugger." Charlie told me, reaching over and petting the small head of Scooter.

"He's so cute, dad." I gushed over the little puppy, nuzzling my nose into his head. "Well, I'm going to go into town and get some more dog food for him; he's running a little low on it." Charlie told me, walking around me while grabbing the keys to the truck again. "You'll be fine on your own for a bit, right?" Charlie asked me when he walked over to the door. "I'll be perfectly fine, dad." I assured him, smiling at him. He smiled back, said goodbye, then walked out the door before shutting it behind him once he had officially left the house.

I walked up the stairs, and entered my old bedroom. Some of the things I could move when I went to FSA in the beginning of August, were still here - such as my dresser, my computer desk with the computer still put together, and my bed. Other than that, it was pretty bare in here. I set Scooter down on the bed, and then began walking out of the room.

A whimpering noise had me turning around. I saw that Scooter was crying for me, and looked ready to jump off the bed. "Scooter, no. You can stay in here, you silly puppy. I don't want you getting my way when I bring my stuff up here and I don't want to hurt you if you do." I said to him. He still cried, but thankfully, he sat back and waited for me.

I went back downstairs and carried my stuff up the stairs to my room. Once that was over with, I decided to put away some of my clean clothes while I took a few of my dirty clothes back down the stairs and into the little laundry room in the house, where I put them in the washer.

Just as I was about to walk up the stairs, someone knocked on the door. My eyebrows furrowing, I walked over to the door, peeking through the peep hole to see who was on the other side. Who I saw, had me smiling and throwing the door wide open. "Jacob!" I squealed, jumping up and throwing my arms around his thick neck.

Jacob chuckled, wrapping his coat covered arms around my back and squeezed me tightly. "Missed me, Bells?" Jacob's deep teenage boy voice asked me, where I laughed and nodded my head against his shoulder. We pulled away from each other, where I saw his toothy grin sported on his face, his brown eyes alight with happiness. "You cut your long hair." I noted, reaching up on my toes to ruffle his now shaggy black hair; this summer, when I just last saw him, he had long black hair.

"Yeah, my dad was bugging me to cut, saying I looked like a girl." Jacob grumbled, frowning. "But, you're Indian, and most of the guys down at the beach, they have their hair all long." I noted, and Jacob nodded. "Except my dad was able to convince most of the 'rents down there to order us teen boys to cut our hair." Jacob added, sighing irritated.

"Well, this look is good too." I commented, and Jacob laughed, but then shivered when a strong wind blew in. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Jake! Come on in; you're probably freezing your ass out here." I said apologetically, and ushered him inside my warm house, shutting the door behind him. I heard crying coming from up the stairs, where I walked over to them while Jacob shrugged off his heavy parka.

I looked up and saw Scooter waiting there. "Scooter, don't move you silly puppy." I said while hurrying up the stairs. He barked a high pitched yelp, and ran off, heading towards my dad's room. I sighed, but stopped short when I heard a low buzzing. I turned and walked into my room before I found my phone on my bed and it was ringing. I picked it up, and saw that it was Edward who was calling.

Smiling while biting my lip, I answered with a "Hey, you."

_"Hey babe. I miss you." _Edward's sweet velvety voice had my heart racing. God, I've missed hearing his smooth, sexy voice. "I miss you more." I replied in a quiet murmur. _"Impossible. I know for sure I miss you more." _Edward argued playfully, chuckling. I giggled, but I stopped short when I heard him hissing, _"Abby, get down from there!" _"And who might be in the same room with you, babe?" I asked him, hoping it wasn't another girl.

_"My kitten, Abby. She's getting up on my dresser." _Edward grumbled, and I sighed with relief; he heard it. _"You silly beautiful girl. Did you think there was a girl in the room with me?" _Edward asked me, a hint of amusement in his tone. "... Maybe." I mumbled, and I blushed in embarrassment. Edward let out a chuckle but then his tone was serious when he said, _"Please. There's no other girl in the room with me - the only one I want in here is you, sweetie."_

I swooned at how romantic he was being, and replied to him, saying, "I wish I was there with you too." _"If only you could. But, I know for sure that if you were here, Alice would immediately kidnap you and keep you as far from me as possible." _Edward murmured to me sadly, where he sighed just as sad.

"True..." I mumbled, frowning. But then, I got a sudden idea. "But, she wouldn't be able to do that if you here at my house." I told him, smiling to myself. _"Now that is an idea I like a lot." _Edward said happily, and I giggled. "So, do you want to come over? I can give you the directions if you want to." I asked him eagerly, where my heart was pounding at the thought of him coming over here. _"Of course I do, my brilliant woman." _Edward's reply had my heart soaring by then.

I told him the directions, and with promises of being over soon, we hung up on each other. Just as we did, Jacob peeked his head in the doorway. "Who'd you just get off the phone with?" he asked me innocently while I stood up from my bed. "Uh... a friend." I muttered, blushing. I moved around him and walked the stairs with him following me.

"Hmm, and who is this friend of yours?" Jacob asked me when we reached the last step. "Umm..." I stuttered, hurrying into the kitchen. I wasn't sure if I should tell him or my dad about my secret boyfriend. They both didn't want boys around me after the whole Joshua era, but they were only doing it for my protection. I appreciated it to an extent, but with Edward coming over, I'd rather have him leave here intact.

"Bella..." Jacob trailed off, looking at me sternly with one eyebrow raised. "A... guy... that I know..." I stammered truthfully, but refused to look at him. I heard him give out a growl, and I sighed to myself. "Look, he's my boyfriend -" I was cut off when he growled even louder. "But, he is not like that scum bag. He's kind, he's gentle, he's intelligent, and he's chivalrous. He wouldn't harm me." I quickly defended him.

"Who wouldn't harm you?" my dad's voice cut in. I looked up and saw him standing in the doorway, carrying a large bag of dog food and a scowl on his face. "Uh..." I stuttered once more. "Bella's new boyfriend." Jacob grumbled to my dad; _shit. Thanks a lot Jacob - just throw me to the dogs, why don't you?_ I thought bitterly, where I glared over at him.

"A boyfriend...?" Charlie trailed off questioningly, looking over at me skeptically. I looked up at him and nodded my head, just as I heard a car door slamming outside. "And that would be him." I said, hurriedly moving my way out of the kitchen. Slipping on some boots quickly, I opened the door and smiled. Edward was walking up the cement walkway, wearing a large dark coat, dark pants and shoes, and a green scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"Edward!" I cried, running down to him. He looked up, eyes wide when he saw me running, and he caught me when I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck along with my legs wrapping around his waist. Edward let out a happy laugh and spun us around, before he pulled back and kissed me tenderly on the lips. I sighed into him and my fingers found their way into his hair - into their home.

When we needed air, we pulled back and panted into each other's faces. "Hi." Edward breathed to me, a dazed grin on his face. "Hi." I echoed him, smiling up at him. He set me down on my feet but kept his strong arms around my waist. He looked over my head but quickly looked down at me. "Um... I think the man with the mustache who's glaring at me is your dad, but who's the guy next to him who's also glaring at me?" Edward whispered to me, sounding a little frightened.

I looked behind me, and saw that Jacob and Charlie were standing in the doorway, arms crossed and matching glares to go with it.

"Yes, you were right, and the guy next to him is my family friend, Jacob Black. So, play nice with him." I whispered to him, knowing that he might get jealous with him. "I have a feeling I'm not welcomed here." Edward muttered to me, glancing back at them nervously. "Well, they'll have to suck up their hate and just deal. I invited you, and you're coming in that house whether they like it or not." I whispered to him, reaching up and stroking his cheek.

He smiled down at me, but still looked just a tad bit nervous. I then turned around in his arms and led up to the house, where we entered with the guys glaring at my boyfriend.

_Let the interrogation begin..._

* * *

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter! And, I hope I did well with this one. I had so much trouble trying to figure out what to do here in this one, but I finally figured out what to do, and I'm quite pleased that I made it all the way to the end of it. :D**

**Poor Ed; he won't catch a break with Jacob and Charlie. XD**

**Please review if you liked the chapter, and votes to my poll on my profile would be greatly appreciated~ It would make me very happy if you went to vote. :3**

**Oh, and, in a couple of chapters or so, there might be a lemon or not... But, you'll just have to wait and see ;D (That'll also begin a whole slew of drama...)**

**Bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**


End file.
